Seguirem Endavant
by CoolKidConan
Summary: En el fic que conclou les aventures de l'Aya Murakami, un perill molt proper l'amenaça. Amics, família i relacions estaran en perill quan secrets surtin a la llum i afectin directament a la nostra protagonista. Amb en Shinichi Kudo, la Ran Mouri i vells amics i coneguts, podrà fer front l'Aya al perill que més por li fa?
1. Capítol 1

**Seguirem Endavant**

Hola! Doncs res, aquí us porto l'últim fic de la saga de tres que he escrit. Moltíssimes gràcies a tots el que heu seguit tots els fics, i espero que aquest us agradi igual o encara més que els altres! En aquest fic es descobriran moltes coses sobre el passat de l'Aya, així que espero que us agradi a tots!

Un petit incís- al fic anterior ja vaig dir que molts cops quan escrivia escoltava música, i que avisaria de quina música havia inspirat cada capítol per si algú estava interessat. Doncs bé, si algú encara està interessat, m'he obsessionat amb Els Amics de les Arts, així que hi trobareu moltes referències a la seva música i a les seves cançons al llarg d'aquest fic (menys el títol, que és d'una cançó d'Els Catarres). Si ningú els coneix, els recomano a tope! Són increïbles, us encantaran!

I ara sí, no m'enrollo més!

feliç lectura!

* * *

"Don't wanna let you down but I am hell bound,

Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth.

No matter what we breed we still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come."

-_Demons, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

**1. _The story so far. _La història fins ara. **

La tasca d'un detectiu no és arraconar un culpable amb les deduccions. Els detectius no han de viure amb la intenció de portar al culpable fins a la mort. La feina d'un detectiu és desemmascarar la veritat, sigui quina sigui aquesta veritat. Es limita a la investigació, i arribat el moment, es confia en ells per fer encaixar les peces i arribar a una veritat, una conclusió inamovible que solucioni el cas. La feina d'un detectiu és impartir justícia. És ser la veu d'aquells que han mort injustament a mans de psicòpates sense escrúpols. La feina d'un detectiu consisteix en fer pagar aquells que es mereixen pagar. Aquesta és la raó per la que el món necessita els detectius.

I a vegades, el procés per arribar fins a aquesta veritat única és complicat i estrany, i molts cops posa en dubte amistats i relacions. A vegades no hi ha altre manera de solucionar un cas que posant en perill gent a qui t'estimes, o relacions que t'importen gairebé més que la pròpia vida. La pregunta que t'has de fer arribat aquest moment és què t'importa més, si descobrir la veritat, o la persona a qui pots acabar fent mal.

La veritat és que si fa dos anys m'arriben a preguntar perquè era amiga d'en Shinichi Kudo, i ho hagués contestat sincerament, hagués respost que em volia formar en una detectiu de primera per resoldre l'assassinat del meu germà. Així de simple. Hagués admès que em venia bé la seva amistat pels meus propis motius, i hagués sonat totalment banal. Però en aquell moment, aquella hagués estat la única veritat.

Ara, si em fan la mateixa pregunta dos anys més tard, hagués respost que en Shinichi Kudo era una persona fora de ho normal. I no només perquè tenia una capacitat intel·lectual increïble i casi sobrehumana. Deixant això de banda, en Shinichi Kudo era una persona impressionant. Sí, d'acord que a vegades era una mica xulo i anava una mica de guay, però a l'hora de la veritat, sempre podies comptar amb ell. I sí, també feia les coses sense pensar i era un temerari, però li importaven més les persones a qui estimava que no pas el seu propi estat de salut. I tenia un sentit tan fort del deure i de la justícia, que a vegades crec que se li feia difícil diferenciar quina part era la realment important a la seva vida. Però al final, i com feia sempre, acabava trobant la solució adequada.

Es clar que, com totes les persones, en Shinichi Kudo amagava molts secrets. Secrets més i menys importants, però secrets al cap i a la fi. Era una persona que havia passat per molt i havia descobert molts complots entranyats, i aprendre a utilitzar el silenci a favor seu era un punt que havia après a explotar. Però a vegades, tot i que mantenia secrets per protegir a la gent a que estimava, el fet que hagués guardat el secret acabava fent més mal que no pas el secret en sí.

Tot va començar a mitjans de Febrer, tres setmanes abans de l'aniversari de la mort del meu germà. I la veritat és que va començar com un dia com qualsevol altre, jo a l'escola i en Shinichi i la Ran per Barcelona donant voltes o fent qui sap què.

En Martí m'havia demanat aquell dia que l'acompanyés a parlar amb el tutor abans de marxar de vacances de setmana blanca, perquè després de pensar-ho molt, volia que un professional l'aconsellés i l'ajudés a afrontar els problemes amb el seu pare. De fet, el noi no m'ho havia demanat. Anava de fort i m'havia dit que no calia que l'acompanyés per recolzar-lo moralment, però jo m'havia ofert voluntària igualment, perquè sabia que el noi ho necessitaria.

El nostre tutor ens va rebre en un petit despatx al costat de la sala de professors, i ens va fer seure als dos en unes cadires davant la seva taula.

-Ah, Aya, tu també has de solucionar algun problema? –va preguntar-me l'home, que tenia uns trenta anys d'edat però ja s'havia quedat calb.

-No, no, hi ara. –vaig dir jo amb un somriure. –Vinc de recolzament moral, per ajudar-lo, ja saps. –vaig dir.

-Ah –va saltar de cop el tutor. –No sabia que estàveu sortint, perdona.

En Martí i jo vam saltar a l'hora.

-No, no! No estem sortint ni res, només som amics.

Vam evitar mirar-nos l'un a l'altre, perquè els dos sabíem que l'altre estava notablement més vermell que abans.

El tutor, que es deia Gerard, ens va somriure.

-Perdoneu, perdoneu. Així doncs, què passa?

En Martí va explicar-li a l'home la situació familiar en que es trobava. Va explicar-li la personalitat del seu pare i el seu desig etern perquè tots els seus descendents fossin metges. També li va explicar que a ell el que realment li agradava era la física i la enginyeria, i que des de que era petit i jugava amb Legos, havia somiat amb fer-se enginyer. Em vaig mirar al meu amic mentre li ho explicava tot, i vaig apreciar en els seus ulls marrons una lleu brillantor. Quan parlava de l'enginyeria se li il·luminaven la cara i els ulls, i parlava amb ganes i amb passió, com si parlés de la cosa més emocionant i increïble que el noi havia vist en tota la seva vida. Em vaig posar gelosa de que pogués parlar amb tanta emoció sobre el que volia fer en el seu futur. Jo no tenia res de clar.

-No ets el primer cas d'un adolescent que vol estudiar una cosa que els seus pares no volen que estudiï. –va comunicar-nos el professor, que es va prendre la situació amb molta naturalitat i amb molta calma, cosa que ens va relaxar tant a mi com a en Martí. –Tal i com jo ho veig, podem fer diverses coses.

En Martí va fer que sí amb el cap i es va escoltar al professor amb la mateixa atenció que jo.

-Podem organitzar una reunió amb els teus pares, i parlar-ho amb ell tranquil·lament un dia fins que arribem a un possible acord. –va enumerar el tutor. En Martí va fer que sí amb el cap, menys decidit. –Pots intentar parlar-ho tu mateix amb ell un dia tranquil·lament sense alteracions. O bé podem ignorar completament el que diu el teu pare i tu continues dissenyant el teu propi camí en contra seva.

En Martí es va mirar al tutor de sobte molt més preocupat. Aquella última opció no li va agradar gens al noi, i a mi tampoc.

-De totes, jo recomano la primera. –ens va dir l'home. Els dos alumnes vam fer que sí amb el cap simultàniament. –Si vols concertem un dia i una hora i ho parlem tots.

En Martí va donar-li les gràcies al tutor i va dir-li que parlaria amb els seus pares per veure quin dia els hi anava bé, i principalment per veure si el seu pare estava o no disposat a dialogar amb més gent.

Els dos vam fer la tornada a casa més aviat en silenci. En Martí feia cara de pomes agres quan es pensava que no el mirava, i semblava molt més distant, com si tingués tots els pensaments en un altre lloc. Érem sols a la parada del bus, ell dempeus i jo asseguda en un dels petits bancs grocs, quan el noi em va fer una pregunta.

-Et fa por a tu?

-Eh? –vaig preguntar-li jo, sorpresa. –Em fa por el què?

-El futur.

Un corrent d'aire em va bufar el cabell a la cara, i immediatament em va transportar a casa. Totes les famílies tenen problemes; el que distingeix una bona família d'una dolenta és l'habilitat que té cada una de resoldre'ls sense fer mal a ningú. En aquest sentit, les famílies són com els detectius.

Les coses a casa no anaven bé. Quedaven tres setmanes per l'aniversari de la mort del meu germà; aviat faria sis anys que va morir. Els pares estaven d'allò més distant. No parlaven gairebé mai, i quan ho feien era encara pitjor perquè exageraven la normalitat que aparentaven i semblava que vivíssim en un culebrón familiar. Intentaven fer veure que no passava res, com si no parlar del tema i fer veure que no existia canviaria el fet que el dia 25 de febrer van assassinar al meu germà. Com si no parlar del tema obviés el fet que sis anys després, encara no sabíem qui havia estat.

I casa era una muntanya russa de sentiments. A vegades els pares no parlaven en tot el dia. A vegades parlaven de manera massa dolça i em tractaven com si tingués tres anys. I a vegades era l'altre banda de l'espectre. A vegades la cosa més mínima feia que es posessin bojos i comencessin a cridar com uns posseïts, tot enfadats. En aquells casos, sortia de casa i em ficava a la dels Kudo, on la Yukiko sempre em rebia amb un somriure, sense fer preguntes i em preparava una tassa de té. Llavors en Yusaku es reunia amb en Shinichi, la Ran i jo, i ens proposava una sèrie de misteris que en Shinichi sempre em deixava resoldre primer. I em quedava allà un parell d'hores, mentre recordàvem casos resolts i enfrontaments amb en Kid, però mai l'última batalla amb l'organització. I quan la Yukiko s'aixecava i m'oferia quedar-me a dormir, decidia que ja n'hi havia prou i tornava a casa, on ma mare em saludava amb un petit gest amb el cap i el meu pare gairebé ni em mirava. I llavors em tancava a l'habitació a plorar.

En un d'aquests dies, la atmosfera bipolar de casa i l'ambient de funeral van fer que la meva paciència s'esgotés. La mare no parava de cridar-me per haver arribat cinc minuts tard a sopar, i vaig decidir que s'havia acabat tot. Li vaig cridar a la cara que no era culpa meva que en Xavi hagués mort, i que tant debò fos viu, però que no ho havia de pagar amb mi. I ma mare em va fer fora de casa. Jo vaig tornar a anar a casa dels Kudo, on em van veure plorant com una desconsolada. La Yukiko em va abraçar i em va assegurar que tot aniria bé. Però jo no volia que tot anés bé. Volia el meu germà. Volia que tornés. Així que quan en Shinichi va aparèixer al rebedor per veure què passava, no vaig poder evitar tirar-me als seus braços a plorar com una desconsolada. Perquè s'hi assemblava tant. I en Shinichi, que normalment no era massa fan del contacte físic, va entendre el que passava i em va abraçar, protegint-me com a la seva germana petita. I en els seus braços em sentia més a casa que a cap altre lloc.

Des de llavors, tot i que la meva mare m'havia demanat perdó com una desconsolada, l'ambient familiar no era el més adequat. Així que quan els meus pares em van comunicar que tenien la intenció de marxar uns dies fora, no m'hi vaig oposar. Però l'ambient familiar em va fer pensar molt en el que significaria per mi el meu futur, quedar-me aquí amb ells. Els Kudo i la Ran aviat marxarien de nou cap al Japó, i quan ells marxessin, jo no tindria res que m'importés de debò. Tindria a en Martí, i tindria als meus pares, però si cada any havia de pair el que estava paint aquell mes de febrer, no sabia si em valia la pena quedar-me o no. Així que quan en Martí em va preguntar si em feia por el futur, vaig contestar-li,

-Estic cagada.

El noi va fer que sí amb el cap un cop, trobant en les meves paraules un cert confort. L'absurditat de les meves pròpies paraules, de la meva pròpia covardia davant el futur em va fer riure, i vaig deixar anar un riure airós.

-Es fa tot molt més difícil quan et fas gran. T'adones que no pots fer tot el que realment t'agradaria fer, perquè hi ha mil coses que no t'ho deixen fer. –vaig dir. El noi em va mirar de reüll, però jo no li vaig tornar la mirada. –De petita me'n recordo que volia ser exploradora. Volia fer la volta al món en vuitanta dies, i descobrir civilitzacions antigues, i conèixer selves i anar sota el mar.

El noi va deixar anar un riure com el meu. –_Perquè sempre he volgut ser part d'una tripulació, Monsieur Costeau. _

Jo vaig riure amb ganes aquest cop, mentre feia que sí amb el cap. Ja ho he dit molts cops abans, però una de les coses que ens va unir a en Martí i a mi va ser la música. De fet, ens vam fer amics perquè el primer dia de classe, jo, que encara tenia aquell esperit rebel d'haver abandonat als meus amics, vaig dur una samarreta de Lou Reed i el noi em va comentar que li encantava. I a partir d'allà, no sé ben bé com, però vam començar a parlar de música, i de grups, i de cançons, i per quan ens en vam adonar, ja érem inseparables.

I un dels grups que havia creat aquesta relació, o més ben dit, el grup que més ens agradava a tots dos, havia estat Els Amics de les Arts. A tots dos ens encantaven les melodies alegres amb ritmes animats que feien contrast amb les lletres tristes, i Els Amics de les Arts eren uns cracks en això. No tenien por d'expressar el que sentien tal qual, i envejava la manera en que podien fer broma i ser seriosos, i a l'hora expressar perfectament el que sentien sense cap tipus de taps. I suposo que, d'alguna manera, els dos ens identificàvem d'alguna o altre manera amb les històries que narraven les cançons, i amb els personatges que eren protagonistes d'aquestes històries.

Així que quan en Martí em va citar una frase de la cançó _Monsieur Costeau, _que era una de les meves preferides, no vaig poder evitar riure perquè, evidentment i com passava casi sempre, la cançó em definia a la perfecció.

Però el riure i els somriures van marxar gairebé igual de ràpid que havien vingut quan els dos vam oblidar aquell grup que ens feia tan feliços.

Vam fer la resta del trajecte gairebé en un silenci absolut, massa espantats per la nostra pròpia reflexió com per parlar excepte per dir-nos adéu.

No hi havia ningú a casa més que jo, i l'únic soroll era el que feien les cortines quan donaven cops contra el vidre de la finestra acompanyant el vent de porta es va tancar amb un fort cop i el silenci em va envair. Em vaig fer pas cap a la cuina i vaig omplir-me un bol de cereals. Vaig deixar anar una bafarada d'aire que no sabia que aguantava mentre mirava al meu voltant. La casa estava totalment buida i quieta, i fins i tot els cereals que suraven a la llet semblaven haver-se quedat quiets de cop.

Vaig deixar caure les parpelles i em vaig aguantar el cap entre les mans a sobre la taula. No tenia ganes de res. No volia llegir, no volia escoltar música, no volia mirar la tele... Ni tant sols volia quedar amb algú per fer un cafè. Sentia tot el cos pesat, com si m'hagués posat a sobre una jaqueta de cent quilos i no em pogués moure. Vaig pensar que de totes maneres no em volia moure. No volia parlar. No volia ni tant sols pensar. Només volia desaparèixer entre el silenci que m'envoltava.

Que no podia seguir escapant d'allò que em feia mal, eh? Doncs la mare i el pare ho feien. Jo perquè no? El maleït esperit detectivesc m'ho impedia. El maleït esperit detectivesc que em van inculcar els famosos detectius de Japó. L'ideal de que no m'haig de rendir mai, que he de fer front als problemes passi el que passi. Fins i tot si una organització criminal t'encongeix. Mai has de córrer.

Era tot molt fàcil de dir això. Què se suposa que havia de fer quan córrer era la opció més fàcil? Quan era la més segura? Havia de quedar-me quieta dempeus i esperar-me? Suposo. Ara no tenia ganes de pensar en les respostes adequades. Només em volia deixar desaparèixer entre el buit i el silenci de casa meva.


	2. Capítol 2

**Seguirem Endavant**

Hola! Avui porto un nou capítol!

**Pikelia, **moltíssimes gràcies per la teva review! M'agrada saber que estàs interessada en el passat de l'Aya, perquè aquest fic es centrarà sobretot en això, aicí que espero que estigui a les teves expectatives!

Espero que vagi agradant. Si teniu algun dubte o alguna pregunta, podeu fer-la sense por! M'interessa molt saber què pensa la gent d'això que escric!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**2. Un presagi misteriós **

En Martí i jo vam oblidar gairebé tot el que havia passat el dia anterior, i quan vam arribar a l'escola vam seguir amb la nostra relació habitual. El noi em va comunicar, per això, que tot i que no havia parlat amb el seu pare, dubtava molt que l'home estigués disposat a dialogar i a negociar possibilitats. Jo vaig animar-lo, i li vaig dir que no es rendís, però el noi només em va oferir un somriure una mica trist i decebut, i jo vaig entendre clarament que no li servia de res el que li deia.

El dia va progressar amb normalitat, com qualsevol altre, fins que vam arribar a l'última classe. Recordo que el dia estava mig ennuvolat i mig assolellat. Era com si el sol s'anés amagant rere els núvols per por al que anava a passar, com si sabés que aquell incident que estava a punt de succeir en aquell precís moment fos el presagi de una catàstrofe de dimensions colossals. Era com si el sol fos conscient del mal presagi que suposava aquell dia, i s'amagués per por rere els valents núvols que davant la cara del perill ni s'immutaven.

El primer que es va sentir va ser el soroll d'un vidre trencant-se en una de les classes contigües. La meva classe d'Història de l'Art, en la que no hi era en Martí, vam pensar que només era algun flasc de vidre que s'havia trencat a la sala de Biologia del costat, i vam continuar la classe com de costum. El problema va ser quan tot d'una es van començar a sentir passes fortes pels passadissos fins i tot amb les portes de classe tancades, i quan es van sentir crits per tot arreu, com si hagués passat una de grossa.

La Maria, la professora de Matemàtiques, va obrir la porta amb un estrèpit de sobte, amb la cara tota blanca i les mans i el cos tot tremolant.

-Què passa? –va preguntar la professora d'Història de l'Art.

-L'Eduard –va deixar anar la Maria. –L'han... l'han... disparat.

-Com?! –la Mireia, la professora d'Història de l'Art, es va posar tota blanca de cop. Jo em vaig aixecar amb força de la meva taula i la meva cadira.

-On?! –vaig cridar-li a la Maria.

-A l'aula de Física. –em va respondre ella, massa en xoc per entendre el que estava fent. Ignorant els crits de la Mireia, i de la resta de la classe, vaig sortir corrents de l'aula en que em trobava i vaig córrer entre la multitud fins a arribar a l'aula de Física.

-Que ningú toqui res! –vaig cridar jo, quan estava a punt d'arribar. La porta de l'aula era oberta, i s'hi havien arreplegat un munt d'alumnes i professors que no paraven de parlar i cridar en horror. Vaig empènyer-me entre la multitud i em vaig fer pas a dins de l'aula, on el professor de física estava estès a terra, sense moure's, amb una bala una mica més amunt del cor, a l'espatlla esquerra. La Mònica, la professora de Literatura barrava el pas als alumnes i s'ho mirava tot amb horror. Jo em vaig esmunyir entre els alumnes i per sota la Mònica, i quan la noia es va adonar, jo ja m'havia agenollat al costat del professor amb les mànigues arremangades.

L'escola no sabia que jo era detectiu. L'únic que ho sabia era en Martí, i ell tampoc m'havia vist mai en acció, així que la meva actuació en aquell moment sense dubte va sorprendre a tothom que em va veure, i a tothom que en va sentir a parlar després. Però en aquell moment no m'importava gens el que deia la gent o el que feien els professors. Vaig prendre-li el pols a l'Eduard, que estava estirat amb els braços oberts al terra sobre un bassal de sang. Era lleu, però encara en tenia. No havia mort del tot.

-Merda! –vaig exclamar. Vaig fer una mossegada al fil de la màniga del jersei que duia, i el cosit es va desfer en un tres i no res. Traient-me el jersei i descomponent-lo, vaig estripar un tros de la màniga i la vaig fer servir per cobrir la ferida del professor, que havia perdut molta sang.

-Aya? –em va cridar la Mònica, però en aquell moment l'únic en que pensava era salvar el professor. A la porta havien aparegut la Mireia i la Maria, que em miraven amb cares sorpreses i espantades a l'hora.

-Mònica, truca a una ambulància, ràpid, que encara respira! –vaig cridar-li jo. La dona es va sorprendre, però de seguida va fer que sí amb el cap, va treure el mòbil, i va trucar a l'ambulància. Jo vaig girar el cap, encara aguantant el tros de jersei a la ferida del professor, i vaig cridar a la Mireia. –Truca a la policia i demana per l'inspector Megure. Digues-li que l'Aya Murakami el necessita, i que truqui a en Shinichi! Ell sabrà què ha de fer!

La Mireia em va mirar amb els ulls oberts de bat a bat, però al igual que la Mònica, em va fer cas i va trucar a la policia. Les meves mans estaven totes vermelles i enganxifoses de la sang del professor, però sabia que havia de parar l'hemorràgia quant més aviat millor.

-Va, no te'm moris, collons! –vaig cridar jo, prement cada cop més fort la ferida. Em va venir al cap la imatge de l'inspector Valls dessagnant-se davant meu sense que jo ho pogués fer res, i vaig prémer els ulls tancats amb força per evitar desconcentrar-me. La Maria em va tornar a la realitat.

-No hauríem de posar-lo de costat? –va preguntar ella.

-Burra! –vaig dir, sense pensar en que havia insultat a una professora. Però crec que ella, en la situació en que estàvem, no ho va ni registrar. –El primer que et mata quan et disparen és la pèrdua de sang. L'entrada de la bala es per davant, així que ha fet bé de caure cap enrere, perquè com no hi ha sortida de la bala, la caiguda enrere i la bala en sí bloquegen l'hemorràgia. Si el poséssim de costat perdria el triple de sang! A més, està inconscient a causa del xoc, el que vol dir que l'única cosa que el manté viu és el fet que ha entrat en xoc. Si podem aconseguir aguantar i disminuir la pèrdua de sang, és possible que se salvi i tot!

Ningú va dir res més fins que va arribar l'ambulància i la policia. Crec que s'havien quedat massa en xoc amb les meves habilitats per dir res més. La policia va acordonar la classe, i de seguida van arribar l'inspector Megure, la inspectora Sato i l'inspector Takagi, acompanyats per l'equip forense i la Ran i en Shinichi, que es van dirigir a mi amb cara preocupada. Els de l'ambulància m'havien donat una tovallola per eixugar-me les mans de la sang, i m'havien felicitat per la meva obra abans d'endur-se el ferit. En Shinichi i la Ran es van apropar a mi, i la Ran em va fer una abraçada forta.

-Estàs bé? Estàs bé? –no parava de repetir. Jo vaig deixar anar un riure lleu i ella em va deixar anar.

-Estic bé, estic bé. –vaig contestar. Els joves de Tòquio van sospirar alleujats.

-Pensàvem que t'havien disparat a tu. –va comunicar-me el detectiu de l'Est, amb ulls amoïnats. Jo me'l vaig mirar una mica encuriosida per la manera en que s'havia pres aquella possible noticia. Més d'un cop havíem estat en perill. Perquè estava molt més afectat ara? De seguida ho vaig deixar córrer quan en Megure i en Takagi es van fer pas a l'aula.

-Estàs bé, Aya? –em va preguntar l'inspector Megure. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap. –Me'n alegro. Què ha passat, doncs?

La Mireia, la Maria i la Mònica també eren dins de l'aula en un racó, observant-ho tot amb cares nervioses. Un policia català que treballava sovint amb en Megure, però de qui no coneixia el nom, els hi estava fent unes preguntes.

-A les dotze i deu més o menys hem sentit un soroll de vidre trencant-se, i en sentir la commoció segons després, he anat a l'aula de física on m'havia dit la Maria que havien disparat al professor i l'he trobat estès a terra. –vaig explicar.

-Exacte. –va entrar dient la Mònica, que ho havia dit en un japonès una mica rovellat, però que es podia entendre.

-Saps japonès? –vaig preguntar-li jo. La noia, que devia tenir uns trenta anys, em va fer que sí amb el cap.

-Vaig fer un màster en literatura japonesa a Yokohama fa cinc anys. Està una mica rovellat, però m'enteneu, oi? –va dir ella. Tots vam afirmar-ho. –En sentir el soroll de vidre trencant-se, he anat a veure què li havia passat a l'Eduard, perquè estava sol a l'aula. I llavors he trobat el vidre trencat i ell al terra sagnant, i he avisat a tothom.

Un dels vidres de la classe tenia un forat que semblava evident que era de bala, i que quedava just en la línia amb la silueta del professor de Física que havien senyalat a terra. Estant en la primera planta de l'edifici, no era estrany que algú de fora hagués pogut disparar-lo sense problemes.

-I perquè estava sol? –va preguntar-li en Megure.

-No tenia cap classe en aquest període, així que tenia preparació per la classe següent. –va explicar-li ella.

-Té raó, inspector. –va explicar en Shinichi, que s'havia estat mirant l'escena del crim i ara investigava la taula del professor. –Sembla que a la taula tenia uns exàmens que estava corregint i que estava preparant la classe de demà.

-I vostè què feia a l'hora que ha passat això? –va preguntar-li en Megure a la jove professora.

-Era a la sala de professors que és contigua a aquesta, inspector. –va explicar ella. –La Maria i jo hem sentit el soroll i hem anat a mirar-ho, i jo m'he quedat a l'aula mentre ella ha avisat a tothom.

-Takagi! –va cridar l'inspector al jove inspector. –Vés a mirar qui tenia coartada i qui no, i reuneix aquí als que no en tenien cap de sòlida.

-Sí, senyor. –en Takagi es va endur al policia que havia vingut amb ells i que sabia català, i va sortir a comprovar-ho tot.

-I Aya, tu no has vist res d'estrany quan has entrat? –va preguntar-me l'inspector Megure.

-No –vaig dir jo, fent que no amb el cap lleugerament. –La veritat és que estava més centrada en salvar la víctima, però no he vist res d'estrany que em cridés l'atenció en excés.

-Inspector Megure –va saltar en Shinichi de cop, encara des de la taula del professor. –Hauríem de comprovar les càmeres de seguretat, no creu?

-La Sato ho està fent en aquests moments. –va respondre-li l'inspector grassonet.

-Si no li fa res, la Ran, l'Aya i jo l'acompanyarem a revisar-los. –va dir en Shinichi, apropant-se a nosaltres amb les mans a les butxaques.

-Com preferiu.

Els tres vam començar a fer via cap a la caseta de vigilància de l'escola, quan la Mònica va sortir corrents rere nostre al passadís i ens va parar.

-Sou... detectius? –va preguntar ella.

-Una mica amateurs. –va confessar en Shinichi amb un riure. –Però sí.

La noia va fer que sí amb el cap lentament i ens va deixar anar. Quan havíem sortit fora de l'edifici, i estàvem a punt d'arribar a la caseta de vigilància, em vaig dirigir a en Shinichi.

-Des de quan ets tu un amateur? –vaig preguntar-li.

-M'ha semblat que et seria més fàcil conviure a la mateixa escola després si no els hi explicava que has resolt milers de casos. –va contestar el jove noi.

-Caram, què considerat.

La caseta de vigilància de seguretat era una mica més allunyada de l'edifici principal, però no gaire lluny. Quan ens vam fer pas dins, la inspectora Sato ens va rebre i ens va explicar la situació.

-No hi ha ningú estrany que hagi entrat o sortit del recinte de l'institut durant tot el dia, i encara menys durant l'hora del crim.

-De veritat? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Tot el personal que ha entrat i sortit és alumnat o professorat, i tots han estat identificats per treballadors de seguretat i per altres membres de manteniment. –va explicar-nos la inspectora.

En Shinichi va demanar veure les imatges de totes les maneres, però observant-les, ni ell ni jo vam discernir ningú que semblés mínimament sospitós, així que vam concloure que l'assassí havia d'haver estat algú de dins.

En tornar a l'escena del crim, l'inspector Megure es trobava reunit amb un home de gran alçada, prim com una canya de bambú i amb una postura elegant però senzilla. En Megure tenia dificultats per comunicar-li una cosa, perquè tot i que ell i els altres policies japonesos havien assistit a classes de català en el temps que portaven aquí, encara tenien problemes per mantenir una conversació normal. L'home grassonet, per aquest fet, es va alegrar molt de veure'm de nou.

-Ah, Aya! Per fi has tornat! –va exclamar amb nerviosisme. Jo me'l vaig mirar encuriosida. –Li pots explicar tot el que està passant al director?

L'home es va girar per mirar-me, i vaig veure, efectivament, la cara del meu director de l'institut, que em mirava divertit. Jo vaig empassar fort. Aquest home i jo no teníem un passat gaire maco.


	3. Capítol 3

**Seguirem Endavant**

Wolaps! Nou capítol! Aquest d'aquí és més per descobrir com era l'Aya a la tornada immediata del Japó, i sobretot per donar pas al tema real d'aquest fic!

**Pikelia, **no saps la il·lusió que em fa que a tu et faci il·lusió llegir més capítols! Espero no decepcionar-te!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**3. Aya Murakami, detectiu**

Els mesos després de la meva tornada del Japó van estar greument marcats per un esperit de rebel·lia que semblava que volgués canviar el món i la societat. Recordava en carn viva la ferida que m'havien causat en Takagi i la Sato aquell dia que s'havien presentat a la porta de casa de Beika, amb un paper estúpid que ens ordenava que havíem d'abandonar el país per raons de seguretat. Recordava, a més a més, la cara de pòquer que havien posat mentre m'ho deien, com si no em coneguessin de res, com si no hagués resolt mil casos al seu costat. Aquella actitud freda i passiva que havien mostrat em feia venir esgarrifances i a l'hora em posaven de molt mal humor, en especial perquè quan els hi preguntava què els hi havia passat als meus amics, evitaven la pregunta. Vaig haver de volar cap a Barcelona sense saber si els meus amics eren vius o morts.

Així que quan per fi vam arribar a Barcelona i ens vam tornar a instal·lar a casa nostra, l'última cosa en que estava pensant era en tornar a l'institut. Però la mare, que fruit de la pràctica que havia tingut amb l'assassinat del meu germà havia aconseguit separar els seus sentiments dels seus deures, es va assegurar de que continués els meus estudis.

El calendari escolar del Japó era ben diferent al calendari escolar català, el que significava que havia de repetir tot el primer curs del batxillerat si volia graduar-me amb èxit i poder fer l'examen de selectivitat però sense perdre cap any. Això significaria que tècnicament no havia tingut vacances d'estiu, però començaria l'institut al setembre amb tota l'altra gent de la meva edat.

Havia fet un examen que havia aprovat amb nota molt elevada i sense ganes, però l'institut encara es refusava a admetre'm, justament pel fet que venia d'un altre continent i no sabien com de preparada anava per començar l'institut aquí. Així que l'institut va organitzar una reunió amb mi i el director del centre, perquè ell mateix pogués comprovar si era apte o no.

Els meus pares em van deixar a la reunió, i jo encara portava la mala llet de la meva sobtada retirada del Japó. El director, un home alt i prim i amb els cabells curts i molt foscos que responia al nom d'Artur Bonavent em va rebre amb una encaixada de mans freda i un somriure una mica massa exagerat. Em va convidar a que m'assegués en una de les cadires que tenia davant la taula al seu despatx.

-Encantat de conèixer-te. –va dir l'home, mentre s'asseia davant meu.

-Un plaer. –vaig respondre jo, secament.

-Així que has estat vivint al Japó. –va dir ell. L'últim que volia era que la gent em recordés que havia abandonat als meus millors amics davant una organització criminal.

-No entenc perquè hem hagut d'organitzar aquesta entrevista. –vaig dir jo, canviant el tema per evitar parlar del Japó. Els meus pares m'havien prohibit explicar res del que havia passat amb l'organització, i si ara aquest home que anava de llest em feia parlar de la meva estada al Japó, era del tot impossible que no mencionés res de tot allò. –He fet la prova, i l'he passat de llarg.

-Volem establir que realment estàs preparada per afrontar l'institut aquí. Els sistemes educatius asiàtics i els europeus són molt diferents.

-Noto un lleuger to despectiu, bordejant el racisme. –ara m'adono que el meu to i els meus comentaris no van ser realment apropiats, però en aquell moment estava tan cremada que no ho vaig ni pensar. L'home, en canvi, va riure. –Em sembla que no és el tipus d'actitud que vol presentar venent un institut obert a totes les ètnies.

-Em sap greu si t'ha resultat ofensiu. Però només em referia al fet de que realment són programes molt diferents.

-Molt bé. Però oi que jo he passat l'examen d'aquest programa i ho he fet segurament millor que molts dels altres? Llavors perquè estic aquí?

-Només és una entrevista per assegurar-nos de que estàs preparada.

-Què vol saber? Si estic preparada? –vaig preguntar-li jo. L'home va fer que sí amb el cap. Jo em vaig asseure més recte a la cadira, enllaçant les mans davant meu. –Molt bé.

L'home em va mirar encuriosit durant uns segons, i es va disposar a parlar, però jo el vaig interrompre.

-Està bo el cafè del bar d'aquí al costat?

-Perdona?

-Dic, que si està bo el cafè del bar d'aquí al costat, de la cantonada. Ho dic perquè com ha fet un cafè amb un croissant fa més o menys deu minuts...

-Què...?

-Home, per favor, és evident. –vaig dir-li jo amb un somriure. –A les comissures dels llavis té restes de pasta de fulla, evidentment d'una pasta dolça que s'ha pres fa poc perquè no ha tingut gaire temps de netejar-se correctament. Podria ser pasta de poma, o algun altre dolç que estigués fet amb aquesta pasta de fulla, però per la manera en que té els dits índex i polzes enganxosos diria que és d'un croissant que s'ha intentat menjar sencer de cop però després ha hagut d'anar tallant en trossets.

-El croissant evidentment estava bo perquè se l'ha acabat sencer, per això li he preguntat que com estava el cafè. Que com sabia que ha pres cafè? És evident per la taca que té a la corbata. És més fosca que una taca d'aigua normal i corrent, podria ser Cacaolat o inclús xocolata calenta si no fos per l'olor extrema a cafè sol que fa només entrar en aquesta sala, fet evident que vostè és un amant del cafè. I per si no fos evident per l'olor ridículament forta, sempre ens queda la tassa sense netejar que té a la seva esquerra o la foto de les plantacions de cafè de Colòmbia que té darrere seu.

-Es clar que té raó –vaig dir, sense deixar-lo intervenir. –Podria haver pres cafè amb un croissant aquest matí a casa, o en qualsevol altre bar. Però tenia les mans fredes quan m'ha donat la mà, signe evident que feia poc que havia entrat en aquest edifici i que encara tenia les mans fredes de l'exterior. Podria haver vingut d'un lloc més lluny, però tenint en compte que avui plou seria més normal que per recórrer distàncies llargues hagués agafat el Mercedes platejat que he vist a l'entrada, del qual té les claus a la seva dreta, o un transport públic. Però les seves sabates fan soroll de goma quan camina, el que vol dir que estan mullades perquè ha trepitjat el terra mullat del carrer i ha recorregut una distància curta caminant. O sigui que ha recorregut una distància curta i acaba de menjar fa poc perquè no ha tingut temps de netejar-se perfectament abans de rebre'm, el que vol dir que segurament fa uns deu minuts ha anat a fer un cafè perquè es deuria estar dormint però no ha tingut temps d'arreglar-se perquè fins fa dos minuts estava a fora fumant. Marlboro, si no em falla l'olor. Per tant, veu, és evident que no podia haver fet altre cosa que venir de fer un cafè del bar de la cantonada.

L'home em va mirar amb ulls de grans com plats, sense saber què havia de respondre. No havia estat una deducció gaire complicada de fer, però per una persona que no sabia d'on provenia i què havia estat fent a Tòquio, l'home es va quedar de pedra. Me'l vaig quedar mirant amb un somriure com els que feien en Shinichi i en Hattori quan demostraven el seu intel·lecte fins que finalment vaig decidir aixecar-me.

-Em sembla que ja li he demostrat que sóc capaç d'adaptar-me a tots els programes possibles. –vaig dir, mentre em posava la jaqueta i em preparava per sortir. L'home va mig despertar de la seva pròpia sorpresa, però encara així no va dir res. Abans de sortir per la porta, em vaig tornar a dirigir a ell.

-Sóc la noia catalana amb el nom japonès, per cert. Apunti-ho, que ho necessitarà per validar la meva plaça en aquest institut. –vaig dir-li. –Em dic Aya Murakami, i sóc detectiu.

I amb això, vaig tancar-li la porta i vaig sortir de l'edifici. Dos dies després, l'administració de l'institut ens va trucar per informar-nos de que m'havien validat la plaça i que podria començar amb tothom al setembre.

Després d'aquella entrevista no havia tornat a veure al director fins aquell dia en que en Megure em va demanar que li expliqués el que havia passat.

-Ja m'han explicat la labor extraordinària que has fet per intentar salvar a l'Eduard. –em va dir l'home.

-Ja li vaig dir que sóc detectiu. –vaig replicar-li jo. L'home va somriure.

Li vaig explicar resumidament el que havia passat, i on érem en la investigació. Li vaig explicar també que no podia deixar sortir a ningú fins que la policia ho ordenés explícitament, i que segurament hauria de cancel·lar totes les classes fins després de la setmana blanca, el que comportaria que no hi hauria més classe fins d'aquí dues setmanes. L'home va dir que ho entenia, i que seguiria les ordres de la policia al peu de la lletra. Abans de retirar-se, però, es va dirigir a mi.

-I estàs investigant tu també? –va preguntar.

-Què hi té cap inconvenient? –vaig preguntar jo. L'home em va mirar i s'ho va pensar, i abans que pogués dir res, vaig afegir. –Com està la seva dona, per cert?

L'home es va posar seriós de cop i em va dir que no hi havia cap problema amb que jo formés part de la investigació, i després va marxar a corre-cuita. Jo vaig deixar anar un riure.

-La seva dona? –em va preguntar en Shinichi un cop el director havia marxat.

-Diuen els rumors que últimament no paren de barallar-se. No he deduït res, però he provat sort per veure si s'acollonava.

-Bon tir. –va afalagar-me en Shinichi.

-Gràcies.

El director no havia suposat cap mena de problema per la investigació, però el problema real va ser que, uns minuts després, en Takagi va tornar a l'escena del crim acompanyat, no només de tots els professors que no havien tingut coartada, sinó també dels alumnes que no tenien coartada vàlida. I el primer en aquella fila que havien format els sospitosos a l'escena del crim era en Martí.


	4. Capítol 4

**Seguirem Endavant**

Eiiii! Nou capítol! Bieeeeen!

**Pikelia,** primer de tot, no se'm fa GENS pesat que posis un comentari a cada capítol! Ben al contrari! M'ENCANTA llegir les reviews! Em fan venir més ganes de publicar més capítols i de continuar escrivint, així que siusplau no deixis de escriure'n! La veritat és que tota la deducció de l'Aya també la he rellegit mil cops en veu alta (sona molt millor en veu alta què vols que et digui) i mentre l'escrivia també reia! La vaig escriure inspirada més en el tipus de deduccions que es veuen a la sèrie Sherlock (que per cert si no l'heu vist veieu-la JA, que és brutal!) i no pas en les que es veuen al Conan, però estic bastant contenta amb com ha quedat! I tot i que dius que és impossible, espero no decepcionar igualment! :P

feliç lectura!

* * *

**4. Les sospites **

Hi havien quatre persones en aquella fila de sospitosos. El professor de Castellà n'era un. Vestit de jersei verd i pantalons negres, alt i dret com ell sol, s'erigia en Fran en una punta de la fila. Seguint-lo a ell era l'Agustí, el professor de Dibuix Tècnic, que tampoc havia tingut classe en aquell moment. Després hi havia una alumne de primer, que no parava de tremolar pobreta, que es va identificar com a Laia i que s'havia excusat de classe per anar a la infermeria. I per fi, a l'altre extrem de la fila, hi havia en Martí, que no parava d'engolir fort nerviós i que no tenia coartada perquè havia anat al lavabo.

No vaig explicar-li a l'inspector Megure que en Martí era amic meu, perquè sabia que si ho feia no em deixaria participar. Per la seva part, en Shinichi i la Ran, que ho sabien, tampoc van dir res. En Megure em va demanar a mi que servís de traductora, i vaig interrogar-los a tots un per un, preguntant-lis on eren i perquè no tenien coartada a l'hora del crim.

Vam començar pel professor de Castellà, que em mirava entre nerviós i sospitós de les meves habilitats.

-On era a l'hora del crim? –vaig preguntar jo, mantenint-me seriosa durant tot moment. Notava pel fil de l'ull que en Martí no parava de mirar-me.

En Fran va sospirar, com si no es pogués creure que hagués de contestar a l'interrogatori d'una noia de disset anys. –Era a la cafeteria, en una de les taules de fora, prenent un cafè sol mentre corregia exàmens.

-I no hi ha ningú que ho pugui corroborar? –vaig preguntar jo.

-No hi havia ningú més a les taules de fora, i m'he servit el cafè jo sol de les gerres que ja estan preparades, així que ni les dones que treballen a la cafeteria m'han vist.

La coartada semblava sòlidament no sòlida, així que vaig passar al següent sospitós. L'Agustí suava considerablement per sobre el jersei de llana taronja que duia. Era un home d'uns seixanta anys. Era petit i una mica grassonet, i tenia els cabells blancs acompanyats d'una barba frondosa i també blanca que anava a joc. Duia ulleres rodones, i semblava una mica el pare Noel. Era el professor que més anys portava a l'escola, i era gairebé una institució. L'home estava molt nerviós, però va contestar a les meves preguntes.

-Jo no tenia classe durant aquesta hora, així que estava en una aula preparant la classe de demà. –va confessar ell. –Però la veritat és que estava sol i en silenci, perquè sinó no em concentro, així que no m'ha vist ningú.

La següent era la noia de primer de batxillerat. Em feia pena, perquè semblava molt dolça i molt maca, i no parava de tremolar nerviosa. Tenia el cabell molt llarg i molt fi, i la cara molt rodona i molt petita. Quan li vaig preguntar on era, em va respondre amb una veu molt alta i molt suau, com de ratolí de conte.

-Em feia mal la panxa perquè... –va dir, i després de mirar als homes del voltant es va dirigir a mi i em va dir –ja saps... –jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap, entenent-la. –I he anat a la infermeria per veure si em podia donar una pastilla o alguna cosa perquè se'm passés el mal de panxa, però resulta que avui la infermera no ha vingut a l'escola. –va explicar ella. –Així que m'he estirat una estona fins que se m'ha passat una mica, i he sortit quan he sentit tot el xivarri.

L'últim era en Martí, que em mirava amb cara seriosa però una mica decidida. El noi no tremolava, però no parava d'empassar fort, signe clar que en el fons estava nerviós. Quan li vaig preguntar on era en el moment del crim, m'ho va contestar de manera normal.

-M'he excusat de classe per anar al lavabo un moment, i ha donat la casualitat que ha estat en el mateix moment en que ha passat això. –va explicar ell.

-Quant de temps diries que has estat al lavabo? –vaig preguntar-li jo, mantenint-me seriosa i professional al màxim possible.

-Potser uns deu minuts màxim. –va respondre ell.

-Creus que pot donar temps en deu minuts màxim a cometre el crim? –vaig preguntar-li jo a en Shinichi, per a que cap dels sospitosos ens entengués.

-Si es dona molta pressa, és possible, especialment perquè després no ha tornat a classe, sinó que s'ha aglutinat aquí amb la resta d'alumnes, així que no podem estar segurs de quan ha tardat realment. –em va dir en Shinichi. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

No m'enganyaré. Haver de sospitar del meu millor amic era el pitjor que em podria haver passat en un intent d'assassinat a l'escola. Era com si hagués de sospitar d'en Shinichi o de la Ran, o d'en Hattori o de la Kazuha durant un assassinat. Per molt que intentés mantenir-me objectiva del tot, era impossible. Sempre hi havia una part de mi que intentava demostrar la innocència inevitable del sospitós en aquell cas, i vaig entendre molt millor el que deuria sentir en Shinichi quan va haver de condemnar a en Ray Curtis per assassinat.

El comentari d'en Shinichi em va assegurar que no podia dir-li res a l'inspector Megure sobre la innocència casi segura de la Laia i en Martí, així que no vaig dir res més. En Megure va ordenar a en Takagi que portés als sospitosos a una sala a part perquè no interferissin en les investigacions. Abans de marxar i de sortir per la porta, en Martí es va girar un últim cop per mirar-me. Jo me'l vaig mirar amb ulls preocupats fins que el noi va desaparèixer per la porta.

-El problema –va dir en Shinichi –És que sembla que cap dels quatre té l'arma del crim, que ha desaparegut, i que cap dels quatre té un motiu per matar-lo.

-Exacte –va afirmar l'inspector Megure. –I de moment encara no hi ha proves que ens puguin servir per trobar un culpable.

-Si l'Eduard se'n surt de l'operació, és possible que ens pugui explicar alguna cosa –vaig raonar jo. –Al cap i a la fi, l'han disparat per davant, així que deu haver vist a la persona que l'ha disparat... –vaig dir jo, la meva veu perdent volum mentre acabava la frase.

-Ja te'n has adonat? –va preguntar-me en Shinichi amb aires de cregut. Jo me'l vaig mirar amb mala cara però després vaig mirar-me l'escena del crim.

-De què? –va preguntar la Ran, que anava una mica perduda.

-De les incongruències d'aquesta escena del crim. –va explicar en Shinichi. –Pensa-ho. El professor estava corregint exàmens i preparant la classe de demà en aquella taula, oi? –la Ran va fer que sí amb el cap. –Llavors, perquè ha caigut aquí? –va dir en Shinichi, senyalant les diferències d'espai entre la taula i el lloc on havia caigut el professor de física.

-Tens raó. –va advertir la Ran.

-I no només això. –vaig raonar jo. –L'han disparat per davant, corrent el risc de que el professor veiés la cara de l'assassí. I només li han disparat un sol tret, i passant per una finestra. –vaig dir jo. En Shinichi em va mirar amb un somriure de detectiu.

-I què vol dir això? –va preguntar la Ran.

-Explica't, Aya. –va demanar-me l'inspector Megure, que seguia les nostres observacions amb interès.

-Doncs que té sentit disparar a algú des de fora si l'assassí és algú que ha vingut de fora. Però si l'assassí realment hagués estat algú que era dins de l'edifici, no hagués estat més fàcil disparar-lo des de dins?

-Però potser no es volia arriscar a que ningú el veiés a dins de l'edifici. –va dir la Ran.

-Però tothom era a classe a l'hora que s'ha comés el crim, i si l'assassí era algú de dins de l'escola, ho hagués sabut. –vaig explicar jo. –A més a més, el criminal s'ha arriscat a que el propi professor li veiés la cara. No sembla una persona que pensés gaire abans de cometre el crim, no? Jo més aviat diria que el crim s'ha comès a corre-cuita aquesta tarda, provocat per algun enfrontament o algun fet que hagi enfadat a l'agressor i per això ha estat tan malament planejat. Oi?

En Shinichi va fer que sí amb el cap lleument. –Això sembla.

-Per tant, crec que si trobem l'arma del crim és molt possible que tinguem al nostre assassí de seguida.

-Eh? I això perquè? –va preguntar la Ran.

-Perquè si ha estat un crim pensat en un moment, les possibilitats de que l'assassí portés guants són més aviat nul·les.

-Vosaltres quatre! –va cridar l'inspector Megure a quatre forenses que estaven treballant per la zona. –Busqueu per tot l'edifici en busca de l'arma del crim. Si la trobem, és molt possible que tinguem al nostre assassí.

-El que encara no m'acaba de quadrar és el lloc on ha caigut la víctima. –vaig raonar jo en veu alta.

-Sí, jo encara tinc els meus dubtes. No entenc perquè ha caigut tan lluny del lloc on estava treballant. –va afegir-se en Shinichi.

-Potser l'assassí li ha manat que ho fes? O potser ha estat un acte involuntari fruit de la por? –vaig oferir jo.

-Però perquè arriscar-se a moure's si això només el convertiria en un blanc més fàcil?

Em vaig mirar a en Shinichi amb les celles arrufades. Hi havia alguna cosa en el seu to de veu que em va semblar molt estrany en el seu moment. Per algun motiu, era com si es pensés molt més el que anava a dir que de costum. Com si el noi tingués por de que se li escapés alguna cosa que no havia de dir. I per un moment, vaig començar a preguntar-me si en Shinichi ja havia descobert alguna cosa, i simplement no m'ho volia dir.


	5. Capítol 5

**Seguirem Endavant**

Nou capítol!

**Pikelia, **m'encanta llegir les reviews i per on creus que anirà la història! No pateixis per muntar-te històries, aquesta és la millor part d'un fic! Veurem si tens raó o no... ;)

Porto molts capítols curts, així que avui en pujaré dos!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**5. Envaïda per la por**

Les relacions entre éssers humans es basen en la confiança. I per relacions entre éssers humans entenem les relacions de parella, d'amistat, de família, i fins i tot, les relacions entre joves detectius solucionant un cas. I amb això entenem que la condició per què els humans puguem establir connexions els uns amb els altres és la confiança, i no pas, per exemple, l'amor. I quan ho penses, és un fet estrany. Què és el més important perquè una parella d'enamorats funcioni a la perfecció? Pregunteu-li a qualsevol, i us dirà que la confiança és la clau. I perquè no ho és l'amor?

En Shinichi i la Ran havien dominat aquest tema a la perfecció. Després de gairebé un any sencer de mentides, i de secrets, havien per fi entès que no hi havia res més important que la confiança en l'un i en l'altre per sortir endavant. Perquè, en aquells mesos en que en Shinichi li ocultava qui era, la confiança entre la parella estava a nivells molt baixos, i l'únic que els mantenia junts era l'amor. Però l'amor només arriba fins a un punt.

I era exactament el mateix amb en Shinichi i en Hattori, o en Shinichi i jo mateixa. En Shinichi i en Hattori s'ho explicaven gairebé tot, i això és el que feia que la seva relació fos tan important i tan forta. I en Shinichi i jo, quan vivia al Japó, també teníem el mateix tipus de relació.

I és que la confiança és bàsica perquè, un cop s'acaba l'amor, o un cop l'amor canvia, l'únic que queda és la confiança. I per això la confiança és clau en les relacions.

Mirant a través del petit vidre de la porta que donava pas a la sala on eren els sospitosos, vaig començar a pensar en la definició de la paraula confiança. Jo confiava plenament en en Martí. Sabia que, sota cap circumstància seria capaç d'assassinar o d'intentar assassinar algú. Però era el meu deure com a detectiu que investigava el cas sospitar d'ell com de la resta, tot i que confiava en ell cegament. I vaig pensar què deia allò de mi mateixa com a persona.

No sé si en Martí sabia que jo confiava en ell o no. No sé tampoc si ell en aquell moment confiava en mi, o confiava en que jo confiés en ell. L'únic que sé és que un dels forenses semblant a en Tome va entrar a l'escena del crim gairebé cridant que havien trobat l'arma del crim en una paperera en un dels patis de l'escola, i que el resultat que va sortir en comprovar les empremtes digitals no era un resultat que jo volgués sentir.

-Les hem comprovat –va dir el forense, fent referència a les empremtes que havien trobat a la pistola. –I les hem contrastat amb les empremtes que ens han donat els sospitosos.

Feia al menys una hora que s'havien endut els sospitosos a aquella sala, i em va semblar curiós que haguessin demanat empremtes, trobat l'arma del crim i contrastat aquestes empremtes en tan poc temps.

-I bé? –va preguntar en Megure.

-Ens han donat positiu amb un dels sospitosos, senyor.

-De veritat? –va preguntar en Shinichi, de sobte molt més alarmat i més curiós. –Amb qui?

-El noi, senyor. –va dir el forense. –El noi de segon que es deia Martí.

Pocs cops m'he sentit realment desesperada, perduda i destrossada. El primer cop va ser quan l'inspector Clarís es va presentar a casa meva i em va comunicar que el meu germà havia mort. El segon cop va ser quan em van comunicar que tancaven el cas per falta de proves. El tercer cop va ser quan en Takagi i la Sato es van presentar a casa meva dient-me que havia d'abandonar el país i deixar als meus amics sols davant el perill que suposava l'organització. I el quart cop, va ser aquell moment en que el forense em va donar una raó per sospitar del meu millor amic. Va ser aquell moment en que el forense em va donar un motiu per deixar de confiar, per dubtar de l'única persona que m'havia tractat com un ésser humà després de tornar del Japó.

El meu cap va recórrer totes les emocions possibles en qüestió de segons. Primer, vaig sentir rebuig, i negació fruit d'un amor que no sabia ni que existia dins meu. Era impossible que en Martí, el noi que jo coneixia tan bé, fos capaç de fer una cosa així. Era un noi simpàtic i amable, algú que no faria mai mal a una mosca. Coneixia els seus secrets, i la seva història. No podia ser una persona així. Després vaig sentir dubte. Dubte per si tot era mentida. Dubte per si havia estat víctima d'una farsa molt vella, molt terrible i molt ben muntada. Dubte per si m'havia deixat emportar massa pels sentiments i no havia utilitzat el raonament ho suficient. Dubte per si l'única persona que m'havia acceptat realment no m'havia acceptat. I després vaig sentir por.

La por em va recórrer el cos com un verí letal que puja per les venes en qüestió de segons i que et paralitza abans de matar-te lentament; com un paràsit que et xucla la sang i que gaudeix fent-ho. Em va gelar les extremitats i em va posar els pèls de punta. Em va tallar la respiració durant segons, durant minuts gairebé. El cor em bategava a dos per hora, i em sentia ofegada. Em feia mal la panxa, i el cap el tenia totalment ennuvolat, amb mil pensaments rebotant d'un costat a l'altre i que no em deixaven pensar. Em van començar a tremolar les cames, i per un moment no podia ni parlar. Semblava que les meves cordes vocals haguessin estat víctimes d'un llop salvatge que m'hagués estripat el coll amb una garrotada. Recordo que va ser la mateixa sensació de les tres últimes vegades. Vaig pensar que així és com es sentia morir.

Quan vaig recuperar l'habilitat de pensar amb una mica més de claredat, i sobretot de parlar, vaig intentar donar sentit al que volia fer i dir. Què havia de fer quan estava envaïda per la por?

I llavors, en una part gairebé remota de la meva ment, en una cantonada d'una capsa petita que havia arxivat feia molt de temps en un racó oblidat del meu cervell, vaig sentir una veu dir unes paraules. Vaig sentir a en Shinichi, repetint-me un cop i un altre el que faria ell si algú que ell estimava era un dels sospitosos.

_El descobriria. Però segurament estaria fet pols, perquè no hauria parat d'investigar fins l'últim moment per demostrar la seva innocència. _

La sensació de la mà de la Ran sobre la meva espatlla em va despertar del tràngol en que em trobava. La noia em mirava amb ulls preocupats i una mica vidriosos, i no parava de preguntar-me si estava bé.

No vaig tenir gaire temps més per pensar, i abans de que l'inspector Megure es dirigís a arrestar a en Martí, vaig preguntar l'única cosa que se'm va acudir que podria demostrar la innocència d'en Martí.

-De quina mà són les empremtes?

-De la mà dreta. –va contestar el forense. En Martí era dretà.

-Sembla que tenim al nostre culpable. –va dir en Megure, que va començar a sortir per la porta amb la intenció d'arrestar al meu amic.

-Un segon inspector! –va saltar, per la meva sorpresa, en Shinichi. En algun lloc del meu cap, sé que em vaig alegrar que ho fes, perquè jo no era capaç ni de deixar anar un gemec. –No podem descartar la possibilitat de que algú l'hagi intentat culpar.

L'inspector Megure es va mirar a en Shinichi amb una mirada seriosa. –Però tenim una prova prou contundent.

En Shinichi li va contestar amb el mateix nivell de seriositat. –Les proves no ho són tot.

L'inspector Megure i en Shinichi sempre es podien entendre mitjançant mirades, sense haver de parlar-se directament. I en aquell moment, amb aquelles dues mirades i amb allò que havia dit en Shinichi, em sembla que en Megure va entendre tot un altre món que en Shinichi no havia hagut d'expressar amb paraules.

-Em sembla que hauríem d'interrogar-lo tenint en compte el que hem descobert, i si queda totalment clar que és ell el culpable, llavors podem actuar en acord. –va oferir en Shinichi.

-Està bé. –va dir l'inspector Megure. –I qui proposes que l'ha d'interrogar?

-Ho faré jo, inspector. –vaig oferir-me jo, que havia aconseguit despertar-me per fi.

L'inspector Megure em va mirar amb ulls durs per sota del seu barret, i després em va fer que sí amb el cap lentament. Va decidir que, ara que havíem descobert l'arma del crim i ara que en teníem proves, era l'hora de mobilitzar als sospitosos i portar-los fins a comissaria. A més, havien passat hores des del crim, i els alumnes i l'administració volien marxar a casa. Així que l'inspector Megure va ordenar que ja podia marxar la gent i que es tanqués l'institut, i en Shinichi, la Ran i jo el vam acompanyar a ell, a en Takagi, a la Sato i als sospitosos a la comissaria.

Uns policies en uniforme van separar a en Martí de la resta del grup i el van ficar en una habitació insonoritzada, que era contigua a una més petita que tenia un vidre i des de la qual podies veure tot el que passava, però viceversa no servia. Abans d'entrar a interrogar al meu millor amic, mentre els altres uniformats posaven les proves en bosses de plàstic per a que jo les pogués utilitzar en la seva contra, jo em mirava al jove noi des de la petita sala contigua. No portava allà ni deu minuts quan en Shinichi va entrar i es va posar dempeus amb mi.

-Vols que entri amb tu? –em va preguntar.

Jo vaig fer que no amb el cap i li vaig dir, per reafirmar-me. –No. Puc jo sola.

-Em sap greu que ho hagis de fer.

-Tu creus que ho ha fet ell? –vaig preguntar-li jo.

-Dubtes d'ell?

-No, però ara mateix és difícil ser objectiva.

En Shinichi em va mirar amb ulls preocupats i va fer l'intent de dir alguna cosa, però després s'ho va repensar i es va esperar. Uns segons després, com si per fi hagués arreplegat tots els seus pensaments i els hagués ordenat, em va parlar.

-Fes que defensi la seva pròpia innocència sigui com sigui. –em va dir ell. Jo el vaig mirar i vaig fer que sí amb el cap, decidida i determinada.

Un uniformat va entrar a la sala a informar-me que ja podia entrar. Jo vaig inspirar fons i em vaig preparar, i acte seguit vaig entrar amb la bossa de plàstic que contenia la pistola a la mà a la sala on estava en Martí. Quan em va veure entrar, el noi es va sorprendre, es va incorporar, i va estar a punt de dir alguna cosa fins que el vaig interrompre.

-Para. No diguis res. Tu i jo no ens coneixem. Tu i jo no ens hem vist mai abans. Jo et faré unes preguntes, tu me les contestes honradament, i tots sortim d'aquí contents. Queda clar?


	6. Capítol 6

**Seguirem Endavant**

feliç lectura!

* * *

**6. Interrogatoris **

-T'ho he preguntat abans, però per a que quedi oficial –vaig començar l'interrogatori jo, mentre m'asseia a l'altra banda de la taula on era assegut el noi. –Tens coartada per a l'hora del crim?

-Quina és l'hora del crim?

En aquell moment em vaig alegrar que el noi m'hagués demanat molts cops que li expliqués detalls sobre les meves investigacions, els casos, el procediment, i sobretot, els interrogatoris. Més d'un cop li havia explicat que la clau en els interrogatoris era que l'interrogador sempre intentava posar paranys als sospitosos perquè ells sols es delatessin. Coses tan simples com preguntar quina coartada tenia el sospitós a l'hora de la mort sense dir l'hora i que el sospitós hi caigués eren detalls que semblaven estúpids, però detalls que podien acabar desmuntant una coartada. M'alegrava saber que el noi havia estat atent i ara ho posava en pràctica, així que li vaig somriure lleugerament.

-Entre dos quarts d'una. –vaig afirmar jo.

-Cap a aquella hora he demanat permís per sortir de classe i anar al lavabo. Dec haver trigat uns deu minuts màxim.

-I quan has sortit del lavabo on has anat?

-Quan era al lavabo he sentit el soroll d'un vidre que es trencava, seguit per un munt de crits als passadissos. Quan he sortit per veure què passava, he vist molts alumnes corrents cap a l'aula de Física, així que els he seguit i he vist el que ha passat.

-O sigui que no estaves a prop de la víctima a l'hora del crim?

-No

Aquí venia la part difícil. Aquí venia la part en que li ensenyava la pistola, l'única prova casi irrefutable que teníem del crim, i li preguntava perquè hi havien les seves empremtes si, segons ell, no tenia res a veure amb el crim.

Vaig treure la bossa de plàstic que havia estat aguantant sota la taula tota l'estona i la vaig deixar amb un cop fort sobre la taula, i li vaig acostar una mica lentament. Vaig inspirar fons i llavors vaig parlar.

-I llavors es pot saber perquè hem trobat les teves empremtes en l'arma del crim?

El noi em va mirar amb tanta por, que semblava un nen petit que acabava de patir el pitjor ensurt de la seva vida. Em feia mal veure'l així de malament. Era físicament dolorós veure quina por tenia, veure com el color havia desaparegut de la seva cara, veure com els seus ulls s'havien tornat foscos. Em va mirar com si busqués en mi la resposta, com si esperés que tot això fos una broma de mal gust, com si esperés que tot fos un somni del que es podria despertar. Però jo no tenia les respostes, jo no tenia les solucions. I em feia mal haver de dir-li que això no era un somni. Que això era molt real. Que això era el meu dia a dia.

El noi va començar a tremolar, i se li notava a la respiració. Jo vaig inspirar fons per evitar llençar-me a abraçar-lo. Després d'uns segons, el noi per fi va parlar.

-No sé. No he vist aquesta pistola en la meva vida. –va dir, simplement.

-Segur. O sigui que em penses dir que, tot i que tenim proves de que has agafat la pistola, tu no l'has intentat matar?

-Clar que no! –va saltar el noi, ofès per la manera en que li estava parlant. Volia fer-li saber que jo confiava en ell, que no sospitava d'ell en el fons, que era la meva obligació fer-li les preguntes. Però no hi havia manera de dir-li al noi. Primerament, perquè no tenia ocasió de parlar amb ell per separat, i després perquè anava contra la meva responsabilitat com a detectiu demostrar preferència per un sospitós.

-I llavors com expliques les empremtes? –vaig preguntar-li jo, severa.

-No ho sé, Aya! No he agafat una pistola en la meva vida! A més, perquè hauria de voler-lo matar, jo, a l'Eduard? –va saltar el noi, que de ho nerviós que estava es va posar casi a cridar.

-No ho sé, digues-m'ho a mi. –vaig saltar jo, posant-me la màscara de seriosa i objectiva, i intentant oblidar amb totes les meves forces la importància que tenia per mi aquell noi que estava ara davant meu.

-Aya! –em va cridar, gairebé desesperat. –Jo no ho he fet!

Uns cops a la porta van interrompre l'interrogatori, i per primer cop vaig respirar tranquil·la, ansiosa per tenir una raó per la que sortir d'aquella sala que s'havia convertit en infernal. No vaig dir-li res a en Martí i vaig aguantar la cara de dura mentre m'aixecava de la meva cadira i sortia de la sala. En quant vaig tancar la porta, em vaig repenjar sobre ella i vaig bufar alleujada. Davant meu, en Takagi, en Megure, en Shinichi i la Ran em miraven preocupats.

-Digueu-me que teniu bones noticies si us plau. –vaig suplicar-lis jo.

-Aya, millor que t'asseguis. –em va dir en Megure.

Els quatre em van guiar fins a una sala de descans de la comissaria, i jo cada cop estava més nerviosa. Em van fer seure en una butaca que hi havia dins, i es van quedar dempeus davant meu, mentre jo me'ls mirava expectant.

-Què passa? –vaig preguntar. En Megure va sospirar.

-Hem investigat el seu portàtil per veure si hi havia res que ens pogués servir de prova. –va explicar l'inspector.

-I? Què heu trobat? –vaig preguntar jo, nerviosa.

-Té un motiu, Aya. –em va comunicar en Shinichi.

-Què vols dir? –vaig dir jo, amb la veu trencada.

-La víctima l'anava a suspendre, i ell necessitava la nota.

-Però no pot ser, si sempre ha tret bones notes... –vaig dir jo, que notava com se m'aigualien els ulls.

-Es veu que tenia un problema amb el professor, i l'anava a suspendre.

-No, no pot ser.

-Aya, no té coartada, té motiu, i tenim proves. –va dir l'inspector Megure. –Em sap molt greu, però...

-No! –em vaig aixecar jo, sense deixar que les llàgrimes em caiguessin. –Em nego a pensar que és veritat. Ha de ser una equivocació. Algú l'està inculpant!

-Aya...

-Que no! Jo el conec, ell seria incapaç de fer-ho! –vaig cridar jo.

-Aya em sap greu però...

-Doneu-me temps i us ho demostraré. Us ho prometo que ho demostraré. Només necessito temps.

En Megure es va mirar a en Takagi i després a en Shinichi, i s'ho va pensar durant uns minuts.

-Si el condemnen i és innocent, això queda en el seu expedient i el condemneu de per vida. –vaig dir jo. –Us voleu arriscar a això?

En Megure s'ho va pensar una estona més, i després va parlar.

-D'acord. Et dono un dia per demostrar la seva innocència.

Jo vaig fer que si amb el cap, decidida.

-I mentrestant què li passarà a ell?

-El podem tenir sota custodia durant 24 hores. –va assegurar-me en Megure.

No era una situació que m'agradés. No m'agradava que en Martí s'hagués de quedar en una comissaria durant 24 hores. Però era millor això que no pas l'alternativa.

-Haurem d'avisar als pares, també. –va comunicar-me l'inspector grassonet.

Merda. Els pares. No havia pensat en això. No podien comunicar als pares. El pare d'en Martí era un salvatge. Era un home sense escrúpols que cosiria a cops al seu fill si sabés que ha estat acusat d'intentar assassinar a un professor.

-Deixeu-me que els avisi jo. Tinc molt bona relació amb els seus pares i serà més fàcil per ells sentir-ho de part meva que no pas de part de la policia.

En Megure s'ho va pensar, però després va deixar anar aire pel nas i em va donar permís. No tenia cap intenció d'alertar als pares d'en Martí, ni molt menys. Però al menys d'aquesta manera podria guanyar temps i evitar que el pare d'en Martí el matés. Vaig excusar-me de la sala, passant pel costat d'en Shinichi i, sense que el noi s'immutés, prenent-li la corbata de llacet de la butxaca de darrere dels seus pantalons. Després, assegurant-me que em podien veure trucar però de que no em veien utilitzant el transformador de veu, vaig trucar als pares d'en Martí i, fent-me passar pel seu fill, vaig mentir i els hi vaig explicar que em quedava a dormir a casa d'un dels amics del futbol. Havia de regalar-li temps al meu millor amic fos com fos.

En tornar a aquella sala i tornar-li discretament a en Shinichi el transformador de veu, en Takagi i en Megure es van disculpar fora de la sala, dient que havien de continuar amb la seva feina. La Ran, per part seva, va excusar-se fora també per trucar a la Yukiko i alertar-la de tot el que estava passant. En Shinichi i jo ens vam quedar sols en aquella sala, i el noi em va oferir un cafè que s'havia posat a fer en una de les màquines de cafè que hi havia dins de la sala.

T'envejo. –vaig dir-li jo, del no res. El noi se'm va quedar mirant amb cara de sorprès. –Ets capaç de mantenir una ment freda sempre que treballes en un cas, fins i tot quan la persona a qui més estimes està en perill o en una situació així. Fins i tot en el pitjor dels casos ets capaç de separar els sentiments del treball. –li vaig dir, mirant el sostre d'aquella sala. –Jo no sóc capaç de fer-ho. Em pensava que ho podria fer, però no puc.

-Idiota –va dir el noi amb un somriure, oferint-me una tassa de cafè que vaig agafar de seguida. –Els únics capacitats per separar els sentiments del treball completament i no sentir res són els robots. Hauries d'estar contenta que no ets un robot.

I allò va fer que, per primer cop aquell dia, somrigués.


	7. Capítol 7

**Seguirem Endavant**

Nou capítol! Bieeeeeennnnn!

**Pikelia, **no pateixis, comenta quan puguis! La veritat és que molts cops quan escric (la majoria de cops, de fet) ho visualitzo com si fos una escena de una peli, així que m'alegra saber que quan es llegeix es nota la mateixa sensació!

les coses es compliquen una mica més en aquest capítol, però d'aquí poc ho començareu a veure una mica més clar, espero ;)

feliç lectura!

* * *

**7. Temps límit: 24 hores **

Aquella nit vaig dormir un total de tres hores. Tot el que havia passat el dia anterior m'ocupava el cap; les imatges de l'Eduard estès a terra se'm repetien un cop i un altre, el forense que em comunicava que la pistola tenia les empremtes d'en Martí sonava com una música horrorosa que se'm repetia tota la nit. Cada cop que tancava els ulls veia la cara d'en Martí, tot suant i espantat i sense color a la cara, repetint-me un cop i un altre que ell no havia estat, que ell no havia vist la pistola en la seva vida, que ell no era el que havia intentat matar al professor de física que ell tant s'havia arribat a estimar.

La nit anterior m'havia quedat investigant amb en Shinichi a casa seva fins la una de la matinada. La Ran també s'havia ofert a ajudar, però cap dels tres havíem aconseguit trobar alguna cosa que ens demostrés inevitablement la innocència del meu millor amic. A dos quarts de dues havia decidit marxar a casa i allà, tota sola, m'havia quedat investigant fins les tres. Però allò no m'havia donat cap resultat. Vora les dotze de la nit anterior, en Megure ens havia trucat per comunicar-nos que l'Eduard se'n havia sortit de l'operació, però que encara no s'havia despertat. Així que aquella nit vaig anar a dormir tard, i encara que tenia la intenció de dormir, només havia pogut dormir molt poc. Em vaig preguntar si en Shinichi també havia tingut malsons encara.

Sabia que portava poca estona dormida perquè, quan el telèfon de casa em va despertar, el primer que vaig notar va ser una barreja de cansament i d'energia provocada per la falta de descans. I el primer en que vaig pensar va ser que necessitava un got de cafè ben fort per poder tirar endavant aquell dia. El temps que m'havien donat per demostrar la innocència del meu amic se m'acabava aquella nit, i si no hi feia res...

Vaig contestar al telèfon una mica mig endormiscada, però de seguida vaig reconèixer que la veu agitada que em parlava per l'altre banda era la d'en Shinichi Kudo.

-S'ha despertat, Aya. –No calia que em digués res més, la veritat, perquè amb aquelles paraules vaig entendre que l'Eduard s'havia despertat, i allò volia dir que podíem anar a interrogar-lo per veure què havia vist, i quina era la història que ell recordava.

Em vaig arreglar en qüestió de segons, centrant la meva atenció en la producció d'un cafè que em despertés i em donés energia, i després sortint per la porta en un rècord de quinze minuts. En Shinichi i la Ran ja m'esperaven a fora amb un taxi preparat per sortir.

Vam fer el trajecte fins l'Hospital de Barcelona en silenci, perquè cap dels tres tenia res a dir que no estigués relacionat amb el cas, i jo sabia que els altres dos intentaven parlar el mínim possible sobre res que tingués a veure amb en Martí i la seva situació actual. No em podia permetre pensar en el meu amic ni tant sols mínimament, perquè sabia que fer-ho em causaria una distracció increïble amb la que no podia contar en aquells moments.

L'habitació de l'Eduard era la 486, i em va fer una mica de gràcia perquè eren, casualment, els primers tres números del nom de l'apoptoxina que havia fet encongir a en Shinichi. Però això no li vaig dir al noi. A la porta de l'habitació hi havien dos policies uniformats que ens van saludar amb un moviment amb el cap quan ens van veure. Nosaltres, en silenci moderat, ens vam fer pas a l'habitació.

El professor de física estava estès en un llit d'hospital amb una bata blanca, connectat amb un munt de cables transparents a un seguit de màquines. Al costat seu, hi havia una d'aquelles màquines que es veuen sovint a les pel·lícules que marcava el seu ritme vital, i a l'altra banda hi havia una bossa de plàstic que contenia un líquid transparent que gotejava poc a poc i connectava amb un tub fins la seva vena. Vaig suposar que era morfina per alleujar el dolor.

En sentir que la porta es tancava, els ulls de l'Eduard es van obrir lleugerament amb una mica de dificultat. Tenia el rostre tot blanc i les ulleres de sota els ulls les tenia marcadament blavoses. Semblava que algú li hagués xuclat tota l'ànima del cos. En veure'ns, primer es va sobtar lleugerament, però després ens va somriure una mica cansat i es va incorporar amb el llit automàtic.

-Tan bon professor sóc que fins i tot els alumnes que no tinc a classe em venen a veure? –va dir. No recordava que l'home fos tant de la broma, però no vaig poder evitar somriure-li. Per un moment, semblava que l'únic motiu de la nostra visita era veure com es trobava, i no preguntar-li sobre la persona que l'havia disparat.

-Sóc l'Aya Murakami. Ell és en Shinichi Kudo i ella és la Ran Mouri. Són amics meus. –vaig contestar-li jo, apropant-nos els tres al llit del professor. Ell ens va seguir somrient.

-Ja sé qui ets. –va dir. –En Martí m'ha parlat de tu moltes vegades.

Jo vaig somriure una mica, notant com les llàgrimes s'acumulaven una mica als meus ulls en sentir allò. L'home va girar el seu cap una mica per referir-se a en Shinichi i la Ran, i, en un japonès una mica rovellat, els hi va dir,

-Molt de gust de conèixer-vos.

Els tres joves ens vam quedar parats.

-Però què passa aquí? Ara resulta que tothom de l'escola sap japonès o què? –vaig saltar jo, una mica indignada.

L'home va riure una mica, però el seu riure va estar acompanyat per un lleu gemec de dolor.

-Qui més sap japonès de l'escola? –va preguntar.

-Tu, la Mònica resulta que va fer un màster a Yokohama... –vaig enumerar jo. L'home em va somriure.

-Jo també vaig estar a Yokohama uns anys. –va dir ell. Jo me'l vaig mirar amb cara entre sorpresa i confosa. –Què no ets detectiu? Ajunta les peces del puzle.

-O sigui que tu i la Mònica...?

-Des de fa al menys deu anys. –va dir ell.

-Caram! –vaig exclamar jo, de sobte oblidant-me de tot lo altre. –No ho sabia!

-No ho sap gairebé ningú, així que no ho vagis dient, eh. –va dir ell. Jo vaig fer que no amb el cap amb un somriure.

-Però com sabies que érem detectius? –va preguntar-li en Shinichi.

-La Mònica ha estat aquí fins fa unes hores. Quan m'he despertat, de seguida m'ho ha explicat tot. M'ha dit que hi havien uns japonesos que han aparegut a l'escena del crim, i que amb l'Aya eren detectius amateurs. Però em sembla que per la manera en que m'ha explicat que treballàveu amb la policia, de amateurs no en teniu gaire.

Nosaltres li vam somriure a l'home. –Doncs no gaire, la veritat.

Ell ens va somriure i va tancar els ulls durant uns segons, com si intentés mantenir-se despert.

-Com et trobes? –li va preguntar la Ran.

-Mai millor. –va dir ell. –No tothom pot presumir de que m'hagin disparat i hagi sobreviscut per explicar-ho. Però si que em fa una mica de mal la ferida.

-Quant més t'incorporis menys mal farà. –li va dir en Shinichi. –Entenc el dolor. És com si et piqués i a l'hora et fes mal, oi?

-Que t'han disparat a tu algun cop, o què? –va preguntar-li el professor en broma. En Shinichi va riure amb una mà darrere el cap, com si fos broma. Però el que el professor no sabia és que, efectivament, a en Shinichi li havien disparat a l'estómac un cop, i segurament, després de la confrontació amb l'organització, l'havien disparat més cops.

L'home es va incorporar una mica més i va descobrir que en Shinichi tenia raó.

-Llavors, heu vingut a preguntar-me què recordo, oi? –va dir l'home, una mica més seriós.

Aquí venia l'hora de la veritat. La pròpia víctima ens estava a punt d'explicar el que realment havia passat, el que realment havia vist i qui l'havia disparat. El seu testimoni ens estava a punt de confirmar si realment era el meu millor amic o no el que l'havia intentat matar. A partir d'aquí se solucionaven tots els nostres dubtes.

Les mans em suaven, i vaig haver d'asseure'm en una de les cadires que hi havia al costat del llit. Suposava que era la mateixa cadira on s'havia estat asseguda en tot moment la Mònica, i no vaig poder evitar pensar en la Ran, que era al meu costat, i en com ella havia fet el mateix per en Shinichi feia anys quan allò li havia passat a ell. No vaig poder evitar pensar que, tot i que en Martí estava en una situació diferent, jo hauria d'estar asseguda en la mateixa cadira al seu costat, fent-li costat i animant-lo en tot moment. I vaig pensar que potser el noi no era tan important per mi com pensava, si en comptes d'estar asseguda allà estava asseguda aquí.

-Si ens pots explicar què va passar, t'ho agrairíem. –va dir en Shinichi. El professor de física va respirar fons, i llavors va començar a explicar tot el que havia passat aquella tarda.

-Jo era a la meva classe, tot sol, corregint exàmens i preparant la classe del dia següent. No hi havia ningú més, i tampoc he vist que voltés ningú sospitós per fora, però en fi. –va començar a explicar. Els tres joves ens el miràvem detingudament i l'escoltàvem amb atenció. Semblava que recordar aquells fets li provocaven dolor, i la veritat és que no m'estranyava gens. –I llavors ha estat quan he vist una ombra estranya per fora, i quan he aixecat el cap per veure qui era, l'he vist allà fora i m'ha semblat estrany. Caminava normal, però com era hora de classe m'ha semblat molt estrany que estigués voltant per fora, i m'he aixecat per veure què feia.

-Llavors m'he apropat a la finestra per cridar-lo per preguntar-li si necessitava alguna cosa, i quan s'ha girat he vist que portava una pistola amb un canó estrany a la punta.

-Un silenciador. –vam dir en Shinichi i jo a l'hora, mirant-nos durant uns segons.

-Suposo que sí. Llavors he vist que m'apuntava amb la pistola, i he intentat raonar, preguntar què feia i què estava fent. Cada cop s'apropava més, i jo em tirava cap enrere de la por, i en quant me'n he adonat, ha dit alguna cosa que no he sentit des de fora i el següent que recordo és el soroll del vidre que es trencava i caure a terra. –va acabar d'explicar ell. –Ah, i tenia un somriure. Somreia mentre m'apuntava i mentre deia allò que ha dit.

La meva veu es va quedar atrapada en la meva gola, i, empassant fort, vaig fer la pregunta que tots estàvem obviant fins aquell moment. Vaig fer la pregunta que havíem vingut a fer, la pregunta que decidiria el futur de tots nosaltres.

-Qui era, Eduard? Qui t'ha disparat?

El professor em va mirar amb ulls preocupats i tristos, i em vaig preparar per sentir el que, a hores d'ara, ja em semblava inevitable. En Martí segurament havia disparat al professor de física, i jo havia estat víctima d'una gran mentida.

-Que consti que en el fons em sap greu haver de culpar-lo d'aquesta manera. –va dir el professor.

_En Martí. _Vaig pensar jo. _M'ha disparat en Martí._

-Ha estat en Ferran. –va explicar. –M'ha disparat en Ferran, el professor de Geografia.


	8. Capítol 8

**Seguirem Endavant**

Woooooolaaaa! Nou capítol! El d'avui és molt important!

**Pikelia, **m'encanten les històries que penses i totes les hipòtesis que comparteixes! M'encanta llegir-les i veure que t'encanta el fic! Espero que aquest capítol i sobretot, el capítol següent, t'aclareixin una mica més per on tira la cosa! :P

Per entendre d'on ve el títol d'aquest capítol, i el del capítol següent, escolteu: El Mite de Prometeu - Els Amics de les Arts!

I això és tot de moment! Espero que us agradi molt el capítol!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**8. Que et diguis: "sóc feliç"... **

Em vaig mirar a en Shinichi per comprovar si havia sentit bé el que acabava de dir el professor, o si m'ho havia imaginat fruit dels nervis i de la meva preocupació pel meu millor amic. Però en Shinichi i la Ran em miraven amb la mateixa expressió sorpresa i bocabadada, i vaig entendre que realment no m'ho havia imaginat. Que realment, la víctima havia assenyalat al seu assassí, i no era cap dels nostres sospitosos.

-Perdona? –vaig preguntar jo, per si no ens havíem entès.

-Que ha estat en Ferran. El coneixes oi? –va reiterar el professor de física, molt seriós.

-En Ferran? El de Geografia? –vaig preguntar jo.

En Ferran era un home curiós, si més no. Li agradava portar corbata de llacet de colors i dissenys varis per treballar, i era tan baixet que no arribava a lo més alt de la pissarra, el que comportava que havia d'escriure i esborrar molt. Hi havien rumors de que estava una mica malament del cap, però ningú es pensava que fos capaç de cometre un assassinat.

Però deixant de banda el fet que en Ferran era un home molt estrany, lo més important que ens havia portat la conversa amb la víctima era que el seu suposat agressor, la persona que l'havia intentat matar, era una persona que no només no estava en la nostra llista de sospitosos, sinó que tenia una coartada sòlida corroborada per trenta alumnes.

-Estàs segur que era en Ferran? –vaig preguntar-li jo, encara en xoc i sense saber què fer al respecte.

-Clar que era en Ferran. El reconeixeria a qualsevol lloc. –va replicar l'Eduard, molt seriós i convençut. –Què passa?

-Eduard –vaig dir jo, sense saber gaire bé com afrontar el tòpic que ens havia produït. –En Ferran té una coartada. Era a classe, amb trenta alumnes que corroboren la seva coartada. Tu ets el físic, però crec que és físicament impossible que una persona estigui en més d'un lloc a l'hora.

-Aya, et juro que era en Ferran. L'he vist perfectament amb els meus ulls. –va dir-me ell.

-I què me'n dius d'en Martí? –vaig preguntar-li jo. L'home em va mirar amb una cara molt confusa, com si no entengués ni l'idioma en que li estava parlant.

-Què passa amb en Martí?

-Hem trobat les seves empremtes en l'arma del crim, i hem descobert que tenia un motiu per matar-lo.

-En Martí? –va exclamar l'home, tot consternat. –Quin motiu?

-L'anava a suspendre, oi que si? –vaig dir jo, de sobte molt més confosa del que ja estava.

-A suspendre? Però si té una mitja d'un nou i mig a classe! Com l'he de suspendre? –va exclamar el professor, al·lucinant.

-Però hem trobat uns correus electrònics entre tu i el noi que deien una altra cosa. –va informar-lo en Shinichi.

-Els correus els poden falsificar. Si voleu us ensenyo les notes. En Martí i jo no ens hem enviat cap correu, i us asseguro que no estava a punt de suspendre. És del tot impossible. El noi és innocent.

Consternats pel problema que ens acabava de plantejar la víctima sobre l'assassí, en Shinichi, la Ran i jo vam fer via cap a la comissaria per informar a l'inspector Megure sobre el que ens havia comunicat l'Eduard.

La meva ànima estava dividida. Per una banda, em sentia increïblement alegre de poder alliberar a en Martí, perquè fins i tot les empremtes de la pistola eren insuficients per inculpar-lo si el propi testimoni de la víctima deia que ell no era l'assassí. L'Eduard havia dit que estava decidit a testificar davant un jutge, així que quedava més que aclarit que l'home deia la veritat, i jo no vaig poder evitar somriure d'orella a orella en sentir aquella noticia. Per altre banda, la commoció que havia produït la nostra conversa amb la víctima m'havia trastornat tant, que la confusió que sentia no deixava pas a l'alegria. No entenia, i estava segura que en Shinichi tampoc ho entenia, el que estava passant. No podia ser que una persona fos a més d'un lloc a l'hora, i tot i que en Ferran tenia la coartada corroborada per trenta alumnes, l'Eduard seguia assegurant que ell era el seu assassí.

Vam fer el trajecte cap a la comissaria en una barreja de deduccions, conversacions i discussions. Estàvem tan increïblement confosos pel que ens havia dit l'Eduard que ni tant sols podíem formar frases llargues i coherents. O almenys, així és com em sentia jo. Perquè per molt que en Shinichi semblés confós i alterat per la gran incongruència que havia presentat el professor de física, hi havia una part d'ell que pensava a una velocitat molt més ràpida que la meva, i hi havia una part paral·lela del seu cervell que estava explorant una altra possibilitat. Una possibilitat que, fos quina fos, segurament acabaria sent la real. I crec que hi havia alguna cosa en aquella possibilitat que l'aterrava bastant.

Quan vam arribar a la comissaria, l'inspector Megure no donava crèdit a la situació. Es trobava igual o més confós que nosaltres. L'inspector Takagi al seu costat lluïa la mateixa cara preocupada i confosa però la inspectora Sato, també al seu costat, lluïa la mateixa cara que en Shinichi. Era com si en algun lloc paral·lel ella i en Shinichi estiguessin debatent una deducció a la que jo encara no havia arribat. Quan vam acabar l'explicació del testimoni de la víctima, l'inspector Megure va compartir amb en Shinichi una mirada còmplice, i després es va dirigir a mi.

Em va dir que com la pròpia víctima havia resolt que en Martí no ho podria haver fet, en Martí quedava totalment lliure de sospites i podia marxar a casa tranquil·lament. I em va demanar que li comuniqués al noi i que jo mateixa el deixés sortir. Jo vaig agrair-li tot el que havia fet i em vaig disculpar, anant a buscar la sala on havien tingut tancat a en Martí fins a aquell moment.

Abans de tancar la porta, vaig veure com en Shinichi s'apropava a l'inspector Megure, a l'inspector Takagi i a la inspectora Sato, i com tots començaven a parlar animadament d'alguna cosa.

Em vaig dirigir a la sala on hi havia en Martí i vaig picar dos cops a la porta abans de passar.

El noi estava assegut a la cadira, amb les mans emmanillades a sobre la taula i el cap baix. Quan vaig entrar, va alçar el cap i em va somriure en veure'm. Que després de tot el que li havia fet passar em somrigués... Aquest noi era d'un altre món.

Em vaig asseure a la taula davant d'ell i vaig apagar els micròfons.

-Ara no ens sent ningú. –vaig dir. El noi em va somriure. Era un somriure cansat, esgotat, adolorit, i el vaig sentir una punxada al cor en pensar que el seu aspecte era culpa meva.

Amb molta delicadesa, com si només de tocar-lo ja li anés a fer mal, vaig treure-li les manilles a poc a poc.

-Gràcies –va dir-me sincerament. –Com estàs?

El noi s'havia passat una nit sencera emmanillat a una taula a la comissaria i em preguntava _a mi_ que com estava.

-Com estic jo? Com estàs tu? –vaig preguntar-li jo, ara més esverada que abans. –Martí, ho sento molt. No volia que passés res d'això, t'ho juro, però ho havia de fer perquè si no t'interrogava jo ho hagués fet un altre i hagués estat molt pitjor creu-me perquè t'haguessin fet de tot i...

-Aya –va dir-me el noi, amb un somriure, i jo em vaig callar de cop. –Ho entenc. No passa res.

Jo vaig sospirar. –Ho sento molt, de veritat.

-Què ha passat al final? Ja puc marxar? –va preguntar el noi.

-Sí. –vaig dir li jo amb un somriure, i el noi va respirar fons. –L'Eduard s'ha despertat. –vaig dir-li, el noi va somriure i va respirar fons en sentir-ho. –I hem anat a preguntar-li qui havia estat el que li havia disparat. I ha dit que no eres tu, així que quedes lliure de sospita.

-Qui ha sigut? –va preguntar ell, ara molt més determinat que content.

Jo vaig debatre interiorment si dir-li o no. Per una banda, era informació confidencial d'un cas, i per l'altre, el noi mereixia saber-ho bastant. Però vaig pensar que en Shinichi, si s'arribés a assabentar que li havia explicat informació clau d'un cas, informació que a més a més no enteníem, em mataria, així que vaig aixecar-me i vaig dir-li:

-Això és confidencial, nano. –el noi va riure.

-Ho havia d'intentar.

-Va, t'acompanyo fins la porta. –vaig dir-li. En Martí es va aixecar de la cadira amb una mica de dificultat, i es va parar davant meu.

-Gràcies, Aya. –va dir-me.

No m'hi vaig poder estar. Després de totes les emocions que havia viscut en les últimes 24 hores, necessitava una ajuda, un confort. Necessitava alguna cosa que em tranquil·litzés. Així que el vaig abraçar.

El noi em va tornar l'abraçada i ens vam quedar així durant uns minuts, fins que vaig decidir que era millor separar-nos abans que les coses fossin més rares del que ja ho eren.

El vaig acompanyar fins la porta en silenci, i li vaig explicar que havia semi-parlat amb els seus pares, i que no es preocupés que segurament tot aniria bé amb ells i no sabrien res del que havia passat. El noi em va tornar a donar les gràcies i va desaparèixer rere les portes de l'ascensor.

Vaig tancar els ulls uns segons després de que el noi marxés per preparar-me per intentar trobar què coi estava passant amb l'home que havia aparegut dos cops al mateix lloc.

Vaig pensar en totes les maneres possibles, tots els trucs que se m'acudien per fer-ho funcionar, però cap de les coses que pensava tenia sentit suficient com per poder funcionar. L'única cosa que se m'acudia era la disfressa, però només en Kaito Kid i la Yukiko Kudo podien fer una disfressa tan aconseguida com aquella, que havia servit per enganyar a l'Eduard, que feia anys que treballava amb en Ferran.

Em va semblar que no m'havia estat tant de temps dins de la sala amb en Martí, però hi devia estar força perquè quan vaig arribar al despatx de l'inspector Megure, hi havien dos persones més allà de les que hi havien quan jo havia marxat. I la seva presència em va suposar una angoixa que no vaig entendre fins uns minuts més tard.

Dempeus al costat d'en Shinichi Kudo, parlant seriosament d'algun tema que no podia entendre llavors, hi era l'agent de l'FBI Shuichi Akai, i al costat de la inspectora Sato hi era l'agent de l'FBI Jodie Starling. Veure'ls allà em va encongir el cor de sobte, i vaig sentir les mans començar a tremolar de manera casi impossible de contenir. Fins i tot quan la Jodie em va veure allà dempeus com un estaquirot, mirant-ho tot amb por, i em va saludar alegrement com sovint ho feia ella. Fins i tot quan la Ran es va apropar a mi i em va dedicar una mirada adolorida i compassiva.

La seva presència em va causar angoixa perquè va ser aleshores que se'm va acudir que a part d'en Kaito Kid i la Yukiko Kudo hi havia una altra persona que es disfressava increïblement be. Hi havia una altra persona que tenia un do especial per les disfresses, i que sobrepassava el talent d'en Kid i de la Yukiko.

I aquesta persona era la Vermouth.


	9. Capítol 9

**Seguirem Endavant**

Hooolaa! Després de la petita pausa de dos dies (estava fora, perdoneu) aquí us porto un nou capítol!

**Guest, **mira si és buena persona el teu veí! Hahah m'alegro un munt que siguis fan! Espero que aquest capítol no et decepcioni!

**Pikelia, **com sempre, les teves reviews em fan molt feliç! M'ha encantat la teva reacció en adonar-te'n de que potser la Vermouth està involucrada... és exactament la reacció que esperava que tinguéssiu els lectors!

En aquest capítol es revela gairebé tot del passat de l'Aya i de tot el que ha estat passant des de la mort del seu germà... Algú ho havia endevinat? Com ja vaig dir, per entendre el títol, escolteu: El Mite de Prometeu - Els Amics de les Arts.

feliç lectura!

* * *

**9. ... I llavors que ho perdis tot **

Després de la salutació efusiva amb que m'havia rebut la Jodie Starling, en una barreja estranya de les seves entre Japonès i Anglès, es va fer un silenci que ara no et sabria explicar. Però recordo que va ser un silenci tan fred i tan estrany que em sentia com si m'anessin a interrogar a mi per l'intent d'assassinat de l'Eduard. I com ningú deia res, vaig decidir empassar-m'ho tot i fer-me la valenta, i vaig ser la primera en articular paraula en aquella tarda en que tot se'n va anar a norris.

-Què hi feu vosaltres aquí? –vaig preguntar-lis a l'Akai i a la Jodie. Els dos es van mirar a en Megure i en Shinichi sense saber si respondre o no. –Què està passant?

-Aya –va dir l'inspector Megure. –Serà millor que seguis.

Aquella era la segona vegada que l'inspector Megure em deia allò en dos dies. I si la primera vegada que m'ho havia dit havia estat per comunicar-me que havien de detenir a en Martí, ara, que m'ho havia dit amb una veu molt més solemne i seriosa que no pas abans, no sabia què esperar-me. I, fruit de la por suposo, vaig asseure'm. La Ran es va asseure al meu costat sense dir res, la seva mirada fixada en el terra davant seu, com si tingués vergonya d'alguna cosa.

Vaig alçar la mirada cap a en Shinichi, perquè estava segura que la seva mirada em diria si havia de tenir por o si podia estar tranquil·la. I quan ho vaig fer em vaig espantar perquè tenia una cara trista, avergonyida i a l'hora dura. I no vaig saber què fer-ne d'aquella expressió.

En Shuichi Akai es va recolzar a la paret a la meva dreta amb els braços creuats i els ulls tancats, lluint el barret de llana que no semblava treure's mai. La Jodie es va mig asseure a la taula de l'inspector Megure mirant-me a mi, i la seva expressió era solemne i seria. A la meva esquerra, en Takagi i la Sato s'ho miraven tot dempeus, seriosos. L'inspector Megure es va aixecar de la seva cadira.

-No hi ha manera fàcil de dir-ho, això. –va dir ell. –I esperàvem no haver de dir-t'ho en una situació com aquesta, però ens esperàvem que passés alguna cosa així, i arribat aquest punt, no hi ha res més que puguem fer.

-Què està passant, inspector? –vaig preguntar jo, intentar sonar asserenada. L'inspector Megure va engolir i es va preparar per parlar, però en Shinichi el va interrompre.

-Esperi, inspector. –va dir. –Si no li fa res, m'agradaria explicar-li jo, ja que tot això encara és part del meu problema.

I de seguida vaig prémer les mans en punys perquè el problema d'en Shinichi Kudo havia estat i sempre seria l'organització dels homes de negre.

-Aya, la veritat és que la raó per la que vam venir a Barcelona, la raó per la que ens hem quedat, no es limita només a trobar-te. –va confessar en Shinichi amb cara seriosa.

Jo vaig optar per no dir res fins que acabés del tot.

-Quan et vam explicar el que va passar amb l'organització, hi ha una cosa que no et vam explicar ben bé del tot. –va dir. –És cert que vam detenir a tota la organització i a tots els membres i al cap. Però un mes després d'enxampar-los, hi va haver un petit incident.

La Jodie va senyalar amb una ma a en Shinichi, i el jove noi va deixar de parlar i ella va explicar la resta.

-Un dels membres, que sempre havia estat més perillós que els altres, va causar una revolta on els teníem tancats. –va explicar l'agent de l'FBI.

-En Gin. –vaig concloure jo.

-En Gin. –va assegurar-me la Jodie. –Tota la nostra atenció es va centrar en ell, perquè sabíem quina importància tenia a l'organització i sabíem quina venjança personal volia dur a terme amb la Sherry. –em va sobtar que digués a la Haibara pel seu àlies. –No ens vam adonar de que tot havia estat una maniobra molt ben planejada per un altre membre, algú que era molt més esmunyedís i molt més llest que en Gin.

La Jodie va fer una pausa però l'Akai, fart de tanta intriga, no va deixar lloc a un silenci.

-La Vermouth. –va explicar. Jo vaig engolir fort.

La Jodie es va mirar a l'Akai amb una mirada frustrant, però va continuar.

-Es va escapar. –va explicar-me. –La vam buscar durant mesos, investigant totes les relacions que havia format, tots els possibles llocs d'escapada que tenia... Ho vam mirar absolutament tot, però res ens deia on podria haver marxat.

-La mare –va dir en Shinichi –ens va servir de molta ajuda, perquè la coneixia molt bé. El pare i ella van col·laborar amb la policia i l'FBI per poder trobar-la, però no vam tenir sort.

-No vam tenir sort fins que en Kudo –va seguir la Jodie, i crec que ho va fer per ajudar a en Shinichi i per no obligar-lo a admetre allò que anava a dir ara per por a alguna cosa –va recordar que la organització havia demostrat estar molt interessada en algú.

Es va fer un silenci que ni tant sols l'Akai va trencar.

-En qui? –vaig preguntar.

-En tu, Aya. –va dir-me la Sato.

Jo em vaig quedar glaçada.

Qui era jo? Només era l'alumne d'intercanvi que s'havia mudat al Japó per culpa de la feina del meu pare. Només era la noia que s'havia sentit intrigada per en Shinichi Kudo i l'havia descobert en dos setmanes. Només era una de les persones que coneixia el secret. Però també ho eren en Hattori, i l'Agasa, i els pares d'en Shinichi, i l'Eisuke Hondou. Perquè no estava l'organització interessada en ells?

-Però perquè? Entenc que conèixer el secret em fes un objectiu de l'organització. Ho vaig entendre quan m'ho vau explicar. Però també ho sabien en Hattori, i l'Eisuke Hondou, i el Professor Agasa. Perquè estaven tant interessats en mi? –vaig preguntar jo, tement la resposta.

-Això mateix va dir en Shuu al principi. –va dir la Jodie. Jo em vaig mirar a l'Akai, que encara estava recolzat a la paret i amb els ulls tancats. –Al principi de l'enfrontament amb l'organització, la Kir, la Rena Mizunashi, Hidemi Hondou, ens va confirmar que hi havia una especial preocupació per tu a l'organització quan es van assabentar que havies vingut al Japó.

-Però perquè? Perquè per culpa meva van descobrir a en Shinichi? –vaig preguntar jo, ara una mica desesperada, i vaig mirar a en Shinichi. Però el jove detectiu de Tòquio es mirava el terra amb preocupació.

La Jodie em va mirar amb tristesa. –No, Aya. No estaven interessats en tu per amb qui tenies relació. –va dir. –Estaven interessats en tu per qui eres.

-I qui sóc? –vaig preguntar jo amb un fil de veu, per primer cop tement la resposta amb una por casi irracional.

La Jodie va sospirar. L'inspector Megure darrere seu va obrir un calaix de la seva taula i va treure una carpeta marró, com aquella que havíem trobat sota la taula de l'inspector García i com aquelles que tant havia vist al llarg del meu treball amb la policia. Era l'arxiu d'un cas.

L'inspector Megure li va passar la carpeta a en Shinichi però la Jodie hi va intervenir, sense voler que en Shinichi tingués una part directa en tot això, i va deixar lentament la carpeta sobre la taula de vidre davant meu. Hi havia un nom escrit a la part d'a dalt.

Hi deia Xavi Murakami.

El meu cor va parar de funcionar durant més de tres segons.

-Ets la germana del noi que els va descobrir. –va dir la Jodie.

No sabré explicar mai, per més que ho intenti, com em vaig sentir en aquell moment. Perquè no era ni ràbia, ni tristesa, ni cap adjectiu o nom que coneguem per expressar sentiments. Era una cosa surrealista, una cosa totalment nova que crec que no ha sentit mai ningú. Només sé que em feia mal el cor i el cap, i que les meves mans tremolaven i estaven blanques de la força que estava fent per deixar-les tancades en punys. I recordo que feia calor i que suava sense suar, i que vaig mirar a en Shinichi i ell no em mirava, i tampoc la Ran, i l'Akai seguia en aquella postura de xulo i tots les altres em miraven amb unes cares tan tristes i casi exploto.

-Què vol dir tot això?! –vaig cridar de sobte. –Què vol dir que sóc la germana del noi que els va descobrir?! Que cony té de relació el meu germà amb tot això?! Que no va ser en Shinichi el que els va descobrir!? –vaig cridar. Ningú es va esverar.

Era com si tots s'haguessin esperat aquesta reacció.

-El teu germà estudiava Criminologia, oi? –va preguntar-me la Jodie. Jo vaig fer que si amb el cap, esverada. –I sempre ho va voler fer?

A què collons venia aquesta pregunta?

-A què ve aquesta pregunta? –vaig dir jo, casi cridant.

-Sempre ho va voler fer? –va preguntar seriosa la Jodie.

-No... –em vaig entrebancar jo. –Va decidir-ho uns mesos abans d'inscriure-s'hi. Tenia molt bona nota a la Selectivitat i li donava per entrar a qualsevol lloc, però va decidir a l'últim moment que volia fer Criminologia.

-No va ser casualitat. –va dir la Jodie. –Ho va fer perquè va descobrir una cosa. Va descobrir una cosa d'una organització d'uns homes que feien transaccions estranyes. I ho va voler investigar.

Cada paraula que deia la Jodie em feia més i més mal.

-El teu germà, Aya –va dir. –Va descobrir l'organització molt abans que l'FBI, ho va comunicar a la policia, concretament a l'inspector Valls, i va treballar amb ells en secret per intentar-los ajudar a enxampar-la. Quan l'inspector García va ser traslladat a Nova York, l'inspector Valls va demanar-li que ens comuniqués el que havia passat amb el teu germà i amb la organització. L'inspector Valls no es va rendir mai tampoc.

La Jodie m'ho explicava seriosa però a l'hora una mica trista. I en Shinichi no aixecava el cap.

-I així ens vam adonar nosaltres que existia una organització criminal que havíem d'aturar. I quan va morir el teu germà doncs... Tot es va complicar molt més. –va explicar la Jodie. –Vam estar anys rere d'ells. Els hi vam perdre la pista durant un temps fins que...

En Shinichi, que semblava estar fart d'estar callat, va concloure –Fins que em van encongir a mi i llavors tot va començar a sortir a la llum.

Jo estava tan trastocada per tot el que m'acabaven d'explicar que no vaig poder dir res.

-El disquet que duia el teu germà quan el van assassinar, el que no van poder recuperar aquí perquè l'havia traspassat la bala... –va dir la Jodie. –El teu germà tenia una copia de tot el que hi havia al disquet al seu ordinador. Nosaltres vam poder recuperar una part de la seva investigació, en la que hi havien noms en clau i alguna informació d'ells, però no gaire més. I amb això vam anar tirant. Ho vam fer gràcies al teu germà.

Sabia que amb la seva explicació, la Jodie pretenia no enfadar-me tant fent quedar al meu germà com un heroi. No vull dir que el meu germà no fos un heroi, però en aquell moment els jocs psicològics de la Jodie per fer que no m'enfadés tant amb ells per no haver-m'ho dit només em van enfadar més.

-I quan la Vermouth es va escapar, vam saber que volia venjar-se de la persona que els havia descobert el primer cop. I l'única manera en què podia fer-ho era atacant-te a tu, Aya. –va dir la Vermouth.

-Perquè ella va matar al meu germà? –vaig deixar anar jo, amb ràbia a la veu.

La Jodie va fer que sí amb el cap.

-En Kudo –va intervenir l'inspector Megure. –Ens va mobilitzar a tots fins a Barcelona per protegir-te. Ens vam posar en contacte amb l'inspector Valls i l'inspector García, però mai vam pensar que es veurien involucrats en un cas com aquell. Ho vam organitzar tot per operar des d'aquí, per tenir controlada a la Vermouth i per retenir-la quan fos necessari.

-No havia aparegut fins ara. –va dir l'Akai, que per fi es va dignar a obrir els ulls i parlar. –La Jodie i jo ens havíem mantingut amagats per evitar aixecar més sospites, però ara que ha aparegut, hem hagut d'intervenir. Creiem que t'intenta atacar a través del teu amic, i que per això ha intentat matar al professor i inculpar al teu amic. I per fer-ho, s'ha disfressat de l'altre professor.

Es va fer el silenci. Perquè jo encara estava massa en xoc per parlar i perquè ningú s'atrevia a dir res. En Shinichi va ser el valent que va trencar el silenci.

-Aya... –va començar, però jo no el vaig deixar.

-Calla. –vaig dir-li. –Tu no tens res a dir-me a mi. Res, em sents?! –vaig cridar, en Shinichi em mirava amb aquella mirada trencada seva, però res del que fes em podia fer sentir malament per ell. M'havien enganyat tot aquest temps sobre el cas que més m'importava en el món i cap d'ells havia tingut la mínima decència de dir res. –Ho sabíeu tots? En Hattori i la Kazuha també?! –en Shinichi va fer que sí amb el cap. –I els teus pares?! –en Shinichi va tornar a fer que sí.

-I ningú va tenir la puta decència de dir-m'ho?! –vaig cridar, i vaig agrair que la sala estigués insonoritzada. Ningú va contestar. –Tots sabíeu lo important que era per mi el cas, i no em vau dir res ni tant sols quan va morir en Valls?!

-Ningú d'aquesta sala es mereix ni dirigir-me la paraula! –vaig cridar, amb llàgrimes als ulls que ara ja queien per les meves galtes lliurement. –Sou uns covards, uns mentiders i uns traïdors i no us mereixeu res! –vaig dir, aixecant-me i tirant al terra l'arxiu del meu germà. Cap dels presents, ni tant sols la Ran va dir res. La majoria miraven al terra amb vergonya.

-Sabeu què us dic? Que aneu a la merda! Que em retiro! Passo de tota aquesta merda! A la Vermouth ja la trobareu vosaltres solets, que se us dona molt bé això de fer coses sols sense dir-les a ningú! No compteu amb mi per res, em sentiu?! Oblideu que existeixo, oblideu que sóc la germana del noi que va descobrir a l'organització! Oblideu-me del tot i torneu-vos al Japó a seguir amb les vostres tonteries de crims i totes aquestes coses! I a mi deixeu-me en pau d'una fotuda vegada!

No vaig mirar a cap dels presents. Vaig girar-me de cop i vaig sortir disparada del despatx d'en Megure sense girar-me ni una sola vegada. Preparada per deixar de banda a tots aquells que m'havien fet mal. Preparada per deixar de banda a totes aquelles persones en qui jo havia confiat tant, i que m'havien traït d'aquella manera tan rastrera.

Preparada per deixar de banda i oblidar a en Shinichi Kudo de manera definitiva.


	10. Capítol 10

**Seguirem Endavant**

Wolaps! Nou capítol!

**Matsumi Sera, **m'havia imaginat que eres tu, però per si de cas... :P Moltes gràcies! M'agrada molt que t'hagi agradat! I m'alegro molt que hagis llegit altres fics meus! La veritat és que, fruit del cole i tot això, escric molt millor en anglès que en català (una altra de les raons per les que volia escriure aquest fic en català era per practicar), i tot i així aquell fic el vaig escriure fa temps, i no és dels millors. Des de llavors he millorat molt. Així que t'agraden les mateixes sèries? Què guay! Si t'agrada la sèrie Once Upon A Time (Érase Una Vez), al meu Tumblr (letitrainasunnyday . tumblr . com, sense espais, es que sinó no em deixa escriure el link) hi tinc fics més recents (mira a la pàgina "writing") que estan força millor que aquests. També tinc tots els fics que considero que m'han quedat millor, per si t'interesa! Però moltíssimes gràcies per llegir altres coses meves! Em fa SUPER feliç!

**memoriesofkagome, **no pateixis! M'alegra saber que has seguit llegint tot! Què guay que sabessis que la Vermouth era la que estava darrera tot! Espero que tot i així t'hagi sorprès una miqueta... :D

**Pikelia, **gràcies! La veritat és que escriure la reacció de l'Aya em va costar força, perquè tenia molt clar que volia que reaccionés de forma violenta (per tot el que significa el cas del seu germà i pel que significa per ella en Shinichi) però volia contenir una mica la ràbia. Així que em fa molt feliç saber que t'ho he pogut transmetre tot!

Bueno, aquest capítol és una mica diferent... Ja veureu perquè. Espero que no us desagradi i que us agradi aquest pas endavant... Estic nerviosa per saber què en penseu!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**10. Dolor**

Vaig fer la tornada a casa en silenci i plorant. I quan vaig arribar estava totalment xopa perquè plovia de mala manera. Però res m'importava perquè em sentia buida i sola. I no hi havia absolutament res que em pogués fer sentir millor. I em vaig casi ofegar en els meus propis plors fins que no vaig tenir valor ni forces per plorar més. I quan ho vaig fer em vaig quedar asseguda en la foscor de casa meva sense ni tant sols pensar.

No tenia ganes de fer res. Estava plena de dolor i d'odi i de ràbia i de rancor. Per una banda, em sentia frustrada amb mi mateixa per no adonar-me'n abans quan totes les senyals eren allà: la policia de Tòquio instaurant-se a Barcelona, en Valls i l'organització criminal, en Shinichi i en Megure parlant en secret, en Shinichi amagant coses i fets en les seves deduccions, que ningú em volgués explicar fil per randa com van atrapar a l'organització... Ho podria haver deduït feia mesos, i en canvi, no ho havia pogut fer. Potser en el fons ho sabia, però preferia viure enganyada a afrontar que els meus millors amics m'havien traït.

Perquè si una cosa era veritat, era allò. Els que havien estat els meus millors amics m'havien traït de la forma més rastrera i dolorosa que em podia imaginar. I cap havia tingut la decència d'explicar-me res d'aquella cosa que havia motivat la meva existència durant prop de sis anys. Cap d'ells havia tingut la força o les ganes de asseure'm un dia i dir-me, mira, això és el que passa i per això estem aquí.

I allò em provocava un dolor que no es pot explicar amb paraules ni res.

I llavors va ser quan em vaig adonar que havia de marxar lluny de Barcelona, de la ciutat que només semblava fer-me mal. I vaig pensar que era la millor idea que podia haver tingut, i que quan vinguessin els meus pares els hi comunicaria i no els hi donaria la opció de dir que no.

I em vaig asseure allà, preguntant-me si realment fer allò era el millor que podia fer i convencent-me a mi mateixa de que sí que ho era. I llavors alguna cosa va interrompre els meus pensaments.

Algú va donar tres cops secs a la porta. Em vaig negar a obrir-la. Si era en Shinichi, no el volia veure. Si era la Ran, no la volia veure. Si eren cap dels Kudo, no els volia veure. No volia veure a ningú dels que m'havien mentit durant tot aquest temps. Em sentia traïda fins al punt en que no els desitjava veure mai més, i no estava en el pla d'obrir la porta i convidar-los a passar i a prendre pastes amb te.

Però van continuar picant a la porta.

-Kudo et juro per la mare que em va matricular que com siguis tu et tanco la porta als nassos! –vaig dir jo, saltant per sobre del sofà i cridant com una posseïda. –Estic fins els collons, em sents? No et vull tornar a veure mai més! Deixa'm en pau d'una p... –vaig obrir la porta, però per sorpresa meva, cap dels Kudo ni la Ran m'esperaven a l'altre costat.

En comptes d'ells, vaig trobar a un noi que coneixia molt bé. Vaig trobar a un noi al que havia acusat d'assassinat el dia anterior, i a qui havia hagut d'interrogar despietadament. I el noi, que s'aguantava al marc de la porta, tenia tota la cara plena de ferides.

-Martí. –vaig sospirar. El noi va fer l'intent de somriure. Em vaig endur una mà al pit en veure al noi en l'estat en que es trobava. –Si us plau digues-me que t'ho has fet jugant a futbol.

-Aquest cop no cola, Japan. –va dir el noi. La seva veu sonava restringida, com si li provoqués molt de mal parlar i tot. El noi respirava a cops, i em sorprenia que encara fos capaç d'estar-se dempeus, i molt menys que hagués estat capaç d'arribar fins aquí.

Vaig passar un braç per la seva cintura i el vaig ajudar a caminar fins al saló, tancant la porta amb el peu. El noi no coixejava, però li suposava un gran esforç respirar amb normalitat. El vaig ajudar a arribar fins al sofà i el vaig obligar a seure. El noi va deixar anar un gemec de dolor en seure. Jo em vaig asseure davant seu i vaig inspeccionar les seves ferides. En tenia dues de molt dolentes, i les altres eren lletges, però es podien remeiar fàcilment.

-Espera't que vaig a buscar la farmaciola. –vaig dir jo, aixecant-me del sofà i anant a buscar la farmaciola al lavabo. Vaig tornar el més ràpid possible, i en el procés em vaig adonar de que a fora encara plovia.

Vaig deixar la farmaciola a la tauleta de davant del sofà i vaig obrir-la mentre em tornava a asseure davant del noi. De dins, vaig treure el pot d'alcohol i un cotonet, que vaig impregnar del líquid.

-Això et courà una mica. –el vaig advertir, abans de començar a netejar-li les ferides. El noi va fer que sí amb el cap, preparat, però no va poder evitar gemegar una mica en notar la sensació quan li vaig prémer el cotó a la cella dreta, on hi tenia un tall.

-Què t'ha passat? –vaig preguntar-li jo, mentre li continuava curant les ferides.

El noi va deixar anar un riure mig ofegat. –Al meu pare no li ha fet molta gràcia que em tinguessin a comissaria per sospitós d'un intent d'assassinat. Es veu que van trucar a casa i un policia li va explicar tot.

-Ho sento molt. –vaig dir-li jo, realment sentint-me culpable del que li havia passat al noi.

-Si no arriba a ser per tu, ara qui sap on estaria. –va dir el noi. Jo vaig romandre callada, curant-li les ferides.

-El cas és que ens hem barallat. –va dir ell, la seva veu trencant-se lleugerament. –I hem acabat malament. No tenia cap altre lloc on anar, però volia sortir de casa, així que he pensat que no et faria res.

-No me'n fa. –vaig assegurar-li jo. Vaig passar de la seva cella al seu pòmul esquerre, on just sota l'ull tenia un altre tall força prominent.

-Quan estava en aquella sala, abans que entressis a interrogar-me –va començar ell. Jo no volia que parlés del tema. Encara era massa recent. Em feia mal haver sospitat del meu millor amic, i em feia mal haver hagut de fer el que havia fet. I a més a més, en Shinichi acabava de confessar-me que m'havia mentit durant molt de temps sobre el cas més important de la meva vida. No tenia ganes de parlar de coses així. Però el noi insistia. –He pensat en mi, i en la meva vida, i en el meu pare.

Es va fer un silenci una mica estrany, i llavors el noi va prosseguir.

-I si em converteixo en ell, Aya? –va preguntar-me. Jo el vaig mirar als ulls, sobtada per la seriositat de la pregunta en el moment. Vaig resumir la meva tasca de curar-li les ferides uns segons després, centrant tota la meva atenció en fer-ho, intentant no mirar-lo directament als ulls per vergonya.

-No ets un assassí. –vaig respondre-li jo.

-I si és genètic? I si estic destinat a acabar sent com ell? –va preguntar ell, sense alçar la veu. Jo no vaig respondre res, centrada en curar al noi de davant meu. Però llavors el noi em va agafar el canell dret amb la seva mà esquerra amb força, i em va obligar a que parés de curar-lo i a mirar-lo als ulls. –I si no ho puc evitar?

-Tu no ets com ell. –vaig dir-li jo, gairebé sense controlar el que deia. Era com si una part de mi sabés el que havia de dir i ho digués sense consultar a les altres parts de mi. I quan me'n havia adonat, ja ho havia dit. En un sospir, vaig afegir. –Jo no et deixaré.

El noi em va mirar durant uns segons i després es va apropar fins que va atrapar els meus llavis amb els seus. Encara tenia el meu braç agafat, però es va inclinar cap endavant i em va fer un petó. Em va sorprendre el moviment, però de seguida vaig sentir que el meu cos responia sol, tancant els ulls i tornant-li el petó amb la mateixa intensitat amb que me l'havia fet ell. Uns segons després, necessitant respirar, ens vam separar breument. El noi va obrir els ulls i em va mirar sense dir res, respirant fort i encara agafant-me del braç. Jo me'l vaig mirar de la mateixa manera, el meu cap tot un núvol confós de pensaments. Però com no li vaig dir res, el noi s'ho va prendre com a iniciativa, i va tornar a ajuntar els seus llavis contra els meus, aquest cop amb molta més força. Jo li vaig tornar amb la mateixa passió.

Tenia gust a necessitat i a dolor. Els dos necessitàvem saber que teníem a algú que estava disposat a tot per l'altre, a algú que estigués disposat a quedar-se sempre al nostre costat, algú que ens necessitava tant com els necessitàvem nosaltres. Allò ens va servir de confirmació de que per un moment, al menys, els dos no estàvem sols.

El que va començar sent un petó aviat van ser un, i un altre, i un altre, i ens vam acabar perdent. Ell va deixar-me anar el canell i jo vaig pujar les meves mans fins la seva cara, deixant que els dits s'enredessin en el seu cabell fosc. Les coses anaven cada cop més ràpid, i el meu cap no tenia temps de registrar tot el que estava passant amb el calor de la situació. En Martí em va fer pujar a la seva falda, i em va agafar fort per la cintura. Va ser llavors quan vaig adonar-me del que estàvem fent i vaig separar-me d'ell, els dos respirant fort. Sense obrir els ulls, vaig recolzar el meu front en el seu i vaig murmurar,

-Espera, espera, espera.

El noi va calmar-se, intentant asserenar la seva respiració, i es va mantenir front a front contra mi.

-Ho sento. –vaig dir-li, agafant-li la cara entre les mans i donant-li un altre ràpid petó. –Ho sento, però no puc.

El noi va obrir els ulls de sobte i el vaig mirar directament. –Què vols dir? –va preguntar ell.

-Acabo de passar per molt, i si ara comencem una relació, jo no podria estar-hi involucrada al 100%. –vaig explicar-li honestament. Sabia que segurament li faria mal sentir allò, però no volia començar res sense estar segura. I en aquells moments, hi havia massa coses passant a la meva vida com per estar segura d'alguna cosa.

El noi em va mirar amb les celles arrufades de dolor i confusió. –Però Aya jo...

Abans de que continués, el vaig callar amb un altre petó ràpid.

-No ho diguis. –vaig demanar-li jo, sentint que la meva veu es trencava i que els meus ulls començaven a omplir-se de llàgrimes. Els vaig tancar amb força i vaig tornar a recolzar el meu front contra el seu. –No ho diguis perquè jo no t'ho podré dir i no vull que et pensis que no és el que sento. –vaig xiuxiuejar-li jo.

-Però llavors perquè? –va respondre'm ell.

-Potser marxo. –vaig confessar-li finalment. El noi es va separar de mi i em va mirar molt sorprès. –No ho tinc clar, però després de tot el que ha passat, no sé si quedar-me aquí em farà massa bé.

-On? –va ser l'única cosa que es va atrevir a preguntar.

-No ho sé encara.

El noi em va deixar anar completament, sense mirar-me, com intentant assimilar el que li havia explicat.

-Però Martí, jo...

-No, no. –va dir ell, sense deixar-me acabar. –És igual. És igual.

El noi es va aixecar del sofà encara sense mirar-me.

-He de marxar, que a casa em deuen estar esperant. –va dir, i va començar a marxar.

-Martí, espera. –vaig dir-li jo, però ell no em va fer cas i va sortir per la porta. Jo vaig sospirar i em vaig asseure al sofà amb una mà al front, intentant assimilar el que havia acabat de passar. En el meus llavis encara notava la sensació dels seus.


	11. Capítol 11

**Seguirem Endavant**

Torno amb un capítol nou!

**Pikelia, **com sempre, gràcies per les reviews! M'alegro que t'hagi agradat! La veritat és que tenia pensada aquella escena des del principi, i em fa il·lusió per fi poder ensenyar-vos-la!

A veure què us sembla aquest capítol. Fa uns quants capítols (ara no recordo ni si era en aquest fic o no) algú va preguntar què passava amb la Mai. Doncs bé, espero que aquest capítol us resolgui els dubtes! I per entendre aquest títol (aquest cop si, perquè el títol en principi no sembla tenir res a veure amb el capítol) la cançó és: Els Bons Fotògrafs - Els Amics de les Arts.

feliç lectura!

* * *

**11. Els bons fotògrafs**

El dia que feia sis anys exactes de la mort del meu germà, els meus pares no em van dirigir la paraula en tot el matí. I jo, que acabava de ser víctima de l'engany més gran de la meva vida per part dels meus millors amics, de la gent que havia vist com família durant anys, tampoc vaig tenir ganes de dir res. Ni tant sols ens vam desitjar bon dia aquell matí. A la casa regnava el silenci, com havia regnat durant setmanes.

Els meus pares van refusar anar al cementiri fins al dia següent, amb l'excusa barata de que anar-lo a veure ho feia tot molt més real. Vaig aguantar-me les ganes de cridar-lis que ja era real, que havia estat real durant sis anys i que ho continuaria sent durant la resta de les nostres vides, però no ho vaig fer. Vaig pensar que suficient tenien ja vivint amb la mort d'un fill com per a que ara l'altre fill que tenien se'ls hi revolucionés.

I no volia revolucionar-me ara, quan havia decidit que segurament marxaria de Barcelona.

Però jo, que em sentia buida, traïda i sola, ridícula i miserablement sola i espantada, vaig decidir que l'única persona que m'entendria en un moment com aquell era la persona a qui havia de veure. Així que vaig agafar el metro, un bus, i un taxi i vaig anar a veure a en Xavi.

No hi havia gairebé ningú al cementiri. Feia fred i vent, i els núvols cobrien el cel com si fos un recordatori d'allò que va passar feia sis anys. Les sabates s'enfonsaven lleugerament al fang del terra, que seguia moll per la pluja del dia anterior, i se'm tacaven totes marrons. No m'importava. Només m'importava arribar fins al lloc on s'hi trobava marcat el lloc de descans del meu germà.

No em va costar gaire trobar-lo, i en veure la inscripció al tros de pedra grisa, no vaig poder contenir les llàgrimes. Em vaig plantar davant i vaig plorar durant uns minuts, fins que em vaig veure amb cor de parlar.

-Hola, Xavi. –vaig dir entre llàgrimes. –Sóc l'Aya. –vaig deixar anar, i se'm va escapar un riure davant la meva pròpia innocència.

-Avui fa sis anys que ja no hi ets. –vaig dir. –Se m'han fet eterns, Xavi. I al papa i a la mama ni t'ho explico lo etern que se'ls hi ha fet. Diuen que et vindran a veure demà, perquè no aguantarien venir avui. Els perdones, no?

Vaig estar-me callada uns segons, intentant eixugar-me les llàgrimes. I llavors vaig parlar un altre cop.

-Tinc por, Xavi. Tinc molta por. Em fa la sensació que estic sola. Recordes en Martí? Et vaig parlar d'ell l'últim cop que vaig venir a veure't. –vaig explicar. –Hi ha hagut... complicacions –vaig dir, intentant explicar el que havia passat feia dos dies amb el meu millor amic. –I ara em sembla que no em voldrà veure mai més.

Les llàgrimes van tornar a caure de valent, i aquest cop no vaig parar de parlar per recompondre'm. Simplement vaig seguir, ho vaig deixar anar tot.

-I en Shinichi i la Ran, i tots, m'han enganyat sobre el teu cas. –plorava mentre deia tot allò, i semblava una nena petita que plorava perquè s'havia fet mal als gronxadors i li explicava a la seva mare com dos nens l'havien empès. –Les úniques persones en qui podia confiar, Xavi, m'han enganyat. Sobre tu. I sobre com vas morir.

-Què faig, Xavi? Estic sola. I no et tinc ni a tu perquè m'ajudis. Ara ja no és com abans, que si queia em feies broma i se'm passava la plorera. Ara tot fa molt de mal i ja no hi ets. I el papa i la mama no fan cas de res.

-Ha mort gent, Xavi. Per culpa meva. Un inspector de policia, l'home que va dur el teu cas va morir per intentar protegir-me. I un altre casi mor perquè no hi vaig arribar a temps. I a l'escola... A l'institut han disparat a un professor, i jo casi no hi sóc a temps. I ara no sé ni qui ha estat. He sospitat del meu millor amic, i de tothom, i encara no sé com coi s'ho han fet, Xavi, no...

-No sóc ho suficientment bona, Xavi. I Barcelona m'ofega i em recorda a tu i...

Vaig inspirar i em vaig eixugar les llàgrimes.

-Em sap molt greu, Xavi. Em sembla que t'he fallat.

No vaig dir res més, però em vaig quedar dempeus davant del meu germà durant molta estona. O potser no va ser tanta, però a mi m'ho va semblar. Em va semblar que m'hi havia estat hores, i per un moment vaig tenir la sensació que no em mouria mai. Que allà era l'únic lloc on podia ser jo, on podia expressar que tenia por, que em sentia sola, que no era valenta. Que allà era l'únic lloc on no em jutjaria ningú i on algú em recolzaria. On la gent que m'importava no m'ignorava pel seu propi patiment, i on la gent que m'importava no m'enganyava sobre les coses que m'importaven realment. I allà, davant la tomba del meu germà, em vaig adonar que la meva vida era molt trista si realment l'únic lloc on em sentia feliç era rodejada de la mort. I vaig pensar que era una egoista, perquè tenia el benefici de la vida mentre que tots aquells que m'envoltaven no tenien aquell privilegi. I llavors vaig pensar en com en Shinichi i en Hattori i tots els altres havien estat tan a punt de no tenir aquest privilegi, i em vaig enfadar amb mi mateixa per haver-me enfadat amb ells.

El meu cap estava fet un embolic d'emocions, i suposo que és per això que no em vaig adonar que una figura se m'apropava pel costat fins que em va cridar.

-Ai, perdona. Pensava que ja no hi hauria ningú. –va dir. Va sonar una veu dolça, i quan la vaig registrar, em vaig girar i vaig veure allà davant una noia. Duia una jaqueta de pany negra i una bufanda vermella al coll, i en les mans enguantades agafava un ram de flors. El cabell li queia lleugerament pels costat de la cara, una cara que per algun motiu, em sonava moltíssim.

La noia em va mirar amb les celles arrufades, com si ella també estigués intentant recordar de què em coneixia. I llavors, de sobte, com si alguna cosa li hagués vingut al cap de cop, va somriure'm dolçament.

-Aya, oi? –va dir. Jo em vaig sorprendre.

-Perdona –vaig dirigir-me jo, mentre ella s'apropava més i més. –Et conec?

Va deixar anar un riure –No crec que te'n recordis, però un dia ens vam trobar al metro. Tu anaves a veure a uns amics teus del Japó, i tenies un mapa molt ple de tot de coses que volies fer.

I llavors em vaig recordar d'aquella noia simpàtica que m'havia ofert conversa aquell dia al metro cap a Sants Estació. I vaig recordar com em va parlar d'un noi que havia estimat, i que havia mort feia sis anys i em vaig sentir idiota perquè en Xavi ens havia mencionat que ens volia presentar a una amiga molt especial i com coi no me'n vaig adonar que era ella?

-Mai. –vaig dir jo, amb un petit riure. Ella me'l va tornar, mirant al terra. –Tu ets la noia que ens volia presentar en Xavi?

-Haig de dir que aquell dia em va semblar estrany el teu nom, però mai vaig pensar que l'Aya que m'havia parlat al metro era la mateixa Aya de la que no callava mai en Xavi. –va dir ella amb un somriure dolç que em recordava als de la Ran.

-Que no callava mai de mi? –vaig preguntar.

La noia va mantenir el somriure –Sí. Que si l'Aya ha fet això, que si l'Aya és més llesta del que es pensa, que si l'Aya quan sigui gran serà més llesta que jo, ja ho veuràs... –va dir la noia. –Estava molt orgullós de tu.

Vaig notar com les llàgrimes em cremaven dins dels ulls, però no vaig deixar que caiguessin.

La Mai, la novia, o ex-novia suposo, del meu germà, es va ajupir i va deixar les flors davant de la tomba.

-Hola, Xavi. –va xiuxiuejar, i després em va tornar a mirar a mi. –He vingut a aquesta hora perquè no volia incomodar a ningú. Com oficialment no us coneixia...

-Perdona'm. –vaig disculpar-me jo. –Però és que encara estic flipant amb les coincidències de la vida. Mira que trobar-nos en un metro i no saber qui érem...

La noia va deixar anar un riure i va fer que sí amb el cap.

-Portes venint molt de temps? –vaig preguntar-li jo. Ella va tornar a fer que sí amb el cap.

-Intento venir al menys un cop a l'any. –va confessar.

-De veritat? –vaig preguntar jo, sorpresa. La noia va fer que sí amb el cap. –Així que tu i el meu germà, eh.

-Jo i el teu germà. –va dir ella, amb un somriure una mica trist.

Jo vaig riure –Me'n recordo el dia que ens va dir que havia conegut una noia molt especial i que ens la volia presentar. Ho deia amb un somriure que no podia amagar per molt que ho intentés, i li brillaven els ulls. Et juro que mai l'havia vist així... tan il·lusionat.

Ella em va somriure amb llàgrimes als ulls.

-Jo no creia en això del primer amor i tota aquesta pesca, saps? –va dir ella, mirant-se la tomba d'en Xavi. –Em semblava que era tot molt maco per les pel·lícules, però que això a la vida real no passava. Havia tingut xicots i tal, però mai res d'especial. Fins que vaig conèixer a en Xavi.

-Et puc preguntar com us vau conèixer? –vaig dir jo. Sabia que recordar allò segurament li feia mal, molt mal, però ara que havia trobat una persona que també havia conegut a en Xavi igual de profundament que jo, o potser més fins i tot, necessitava que em parlés d'ell. Volia fer-me amiga d'aquesta noia que havia sentit amor per la mateixa persona que jo m'havia estimat tant. Volia que em parlés d'en Xavi, i que em confirmés que al menys s'havia enamorat un cop, i que havia sentit com era estar enamorat d'una persona. Volia que m'afirmés que en Xavi havia tingut la mateixa sensació que estava tenint jo, que havia experimentat aquell sentiment tant bo.

-A la biblioteca. –va dir ella. –Cosa que és irònica, perquè jo sóc més d'estudiar a casa. Però un dia que hi vaig, i un dia que m'hi trobo un noi molt guapo buscant entre un seguit d'apunts com un boig. Ell feia Criminologia i jo Dret, i algunes classes les teníem en comú. Semblava un noi molt lògic i molt ordenat, però aquell dia ho tenia tot fet un desastre. Vaig decidir ajudar-lo.

Jo vaig somriure. Recordava els dies abans dels exàmens i com de nerviós es posava en Xavi amb els apunts.

-Em va convidar a fer un cafè per haver-lo ajudat, i des d'aquell dia ens vam fer una mica inseparables. –va confessar ella. –A vegades ens discutíem i no ens parlàvem en dies, però suposo que això li passa a tothom.

-No m'imagino al meu germà en una relació. –vaig dir-li jo. –Sempre deia que no es casaria mai, que això d'estar enamorat no era per ell.

Ella va riure. –Sona com el Xavi que coneixia.

Jo li vaig somriure. –Suposo que l'única cosa que li faltava era conèixer a la persona adient. I llavors tot va canviar.

-Si és així, tenia raó... –va dir ella.

-Com sempre. –vam dir les dues a l'hora, i ens vam mirar amb un petit somriure.

S'hi va fer el silenci durant uns segons. No sabia si demanar-li perdó o si donar-li les gràcies. I llavors ella va trenar el silenci, mirant fixament al terra.

-Quan em van dir que havia mort, se'm va caure tot a sobre, literalment. No vaig sortir de casa en tres mesos. Només per anar a la universitat i tornar a casa. Encara ara no he tornat a trepitjar la biblioteca. Fa massa mal. –va confessar, i vaig veure com els ulls li començaven a brillar amb llàgrimes que volien caure.

-T'entenc. –vaig dir-li jo, per una vegada segura de que el que sentíem ella i jo era exactament igual. I per una vegada, em va semblar que mai ningú s'entendria tant be com ens enteníem la Mai i jo aquell dia. I ella també ho sabia.

-Però –va dir, i va començar a plorar silenciosament, eixugant-se les llàgrimes que queien amb les mànigues de la jaqueta. –M'alegro molt que fos ell. No saps quant me'n alegro, Aya. Era... era el millor.

Veure-la plorar d'aquella manera pel meu germà em va impactar. Mai havia conegut a algú, a part de la meva mare i jo, que hagués plorat d'aquella manera tan trencada pel meu germà. Es clar que els familiars havien plorat, i els amics, i els coneguts. Però aquell plor que deixava anar la Mai, aquell plor que deixava anar la meva mare i que segurament també deixava anar jo, era un plor d'un cor absolutament trencat i abatut. El plor que venia de molt més a dins que del cor. Era una cosa tant personal, una cosa tant intrínseca i dolorosa, que no ho podia explicar o sentir ningú més que aquell que havia perdut una persona que s'estimava més que res en el món.

Em va recordar a la manera en que plorava la Ran per en Shinichi, però encara pitjor, i em vaig adonar que li havia de dir a la Mai una cosa que mai li hagués dit a la Ran. Però la Ran tenia l'esperança que en Shinichi tornés. La Mai no.

I és que em vaig adonar de seguida, per la manera en que plorava allà, que havien passat sis anys, i la Mai no havia refet la seva vida amb ningú. I jo, que en aquells deu minuts de conversa amb ella ja me l'estimava com una amiga de tota la vida, vaig haver de dir-li. Perquè no podia deixar que visqués angoixada tota la vida.

-Has de refer la teva vida, Mai. L'has de deixar. –vaig dir-li. Ella em va mirar amb ulls rodons mentre plorava. –No pots estar-te tota la vida enamorada d'algú que no tornarà, i no pots arruïnar-te la vida per això. Trobaràs a algú altre, t'ho prometo. És el que hagués volgut en Xavi. Creu-me, el conec com si l'hagués parit.

La Mai va riure plorosament, i va fer que sí amb el cap.

-Ho sé. Sé que no puc deixar que la foscor m'ofusqui tant que no em deixi veure la claredat.

Les seves paraules se'm van gravar al cor el moment en que les va dir. Em va semblar l'única veritat amb que es podia confiar, i em van deixar paralitzada en un moment.

-Però costa oblidar el primer amor, Aya. Creu-me... I sobretot algú com ell...

Però no m'havia de convèncer de res. Jo ja ho sabia. Ho sabia per en Hattori i la Kazuha, i en Shinichi i la Ran, i ara per ella i en Xavi. I ho sabia per com em sentia per en Martí. Ho sentia tant a dintre meu, que sabia que era impossible que allò passés com es passa un refredat.

Vaig fer dos passes endavant i vaig abraçar a la noia que havia estimat tant al meu germà. A la noia que encara l'estimava tant. Ella em va tornar l'abraçada i ens vam quedar així, entre la comprensió i el confort de cada una, sabent que ens enteníem i que sentíem el mateix durant uns minuts.

Quan ens vam separar li vaig dedicar un somriure.

-Et deixo que parlis a soles amb ell. –vaig dir. Ella em va somriure eixugant-se les galtes de les llàgrimes i va fer que sí amb el cap. Jo vaig girar el cap cap a la tomba del meu germà. –Ens veiem aviat, Xavi.

Mentre m'allunyava d'aquell lloc, vaig adonar-me que el cel s'havia destapat una mica i ja no feia tant de vent. Vaig girar el cap per veure a la Mai agenollada davant de la tomba d'en Xavi plorant amb un somriure.

I aquell va ser l'últim cop que vaig veure-la.


	12. Capítol 12

**Seguirem Endavant**

Wolaps! Sento haver trigat tant en pujar un nou capítol, però estava de viatge! Bé, aquí en teniu un de nou!

Moltíssimes gràcies per les reviews, com sempre! M'alegro que us hagi posat al menys una mica tristos, perquè era la meva intenció! A veure que us sembla aquest nou!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**12. Converses sinceres**

Quan vaig arribar a casa després de visitar la tomba de meu germà, els meus pares no eren a casa, i ho vaig agrair. Aquella tarda, per treure'm del cap la mort del meu germà i el retrobament amb la Mai, per treure'm del cap aquella mirada trencada i aquell plor adolorit que m'havia ensenyat la jove noia, vaig decidir repassar els detalls del cas que m'havia mantingut ocupada la darrera setmana. La veritat és que sabia que investigar només em faria més mal, perquè recordaria a en Shinichi i als agents de l'FBI i a totes aquelles persones que m'havien enganyat. Però hi havia una part de mi, una part que havia creat en Shinichi amb la seva manera de convertir-me en detectiu, que volia descobrir la veritat davant de tot. I em vaig auto-renyar per pensar tant en en Shinichi Kudo.

I ara, amb tota la nova informació que m'havia proporcionat la Jodie, ara que sabia que la Vermouth rondava per Barcelona amb ganes de venjar-se de mi, el cas se'm tornava més fàcil, i a l'hora més difícil. I encara no entenc com podia ser això.

Però vaig aconseguir repassar amb bastanta claredat el que havia passat aquell dia. La Vermouth, disfressada d'en Ferran, va entrar a l'escola com si res, es va dirigir a la classe de l'Eduard i el va disparar. I ho va fer així perquè volia inculpar a en Martí, que era... Bé, ara no sé ni què era en Martí per mi. Però ho va fer tot perquè el meu germà, a qui ella havia assassinat feia sis anys, havia estat el començament de la caiguda de l'organització. I ella, que s'havia escapat del lloc on els tenien a tots tancats, havia aconseguit arribar fins a Barcelona amb el propòsit d'enfonsar-me la vida a mi i a tota la meva família. I ho havia fet, o, si més no, havia començat a fer-ho a través del noi que més m'importava. I si havia començat així de fort, qui sap què tenia planejat per mi. Perquè si hi havia una cosa que tenia clara, era que la meva vida corria més perill que mai. Perfecte.

No era difícil deduir que, si la Vermouth em volia a mi morta, també deuria voler morts als meus pares. I va ser llavors quan vaig lamentar haver-me enfadat amb la policia, perquè si algú podia protegir als meus pares, eren ells. I vaig pensar que l'única manera de protegir-los era fer-los marxar del país. Però això no ho aconseguiria mai, i menys ara amb l'aniversari de la mort del meu germà. I la veritat és que per un moment des de feia anys vaig sentir por. Molta por.

Però ara era massa tard per demanar-li a en Shinichi que, si més no, protegís als meus pares. Perquè ells no tenien culpa de res. Ells mai s'havien embolicat amb l'organització, mai havien demanat que res d'això els hi passés a ells. Havíem estat jo i en Xavi els que ens havíem embolicat en tot allò, i si algú havia de patir la fúria de la Vermouth, érem jo i ell. I ell ja l'havia patit feia anys.

I llavors em vaig adonar que, si no hagués estat pel que m'havia dit l'inspector Valls i per en Shinichi, l'FBI i la policia metropolitana de Tòquio, mai hagués fet la connexió entre la mort del meu germà i l'organització dels homes vestits de negre. Sobretot perquè al Japó m'hi havia mig enfrontat, i encara així mai havia fet la connexió. No si, al final, els hi acabaria devent alguna cosa a ells i tot.

Però no podia perdonar la manera en que m'havien tractat, la manera en que m'ho havien amagat tot. Si més no, no els podia perdonar encara. Perquè en algun lloc dins del meu cor desitjava poder ser suficientment madura com per poder, algun dia, perdonar-los i tornar a tractar-los com abans. I, molt més endins, desitjava que aquell dia arribés quan abans millor. Perquè en el fons sabia que tot el que havien fet per mi tots aquells anys era raó més que de sobres per perdonar-los i oblidar-me de la mentida. I vaig pensar en la Ran, i com ella va perdonar a en Shinichi una mentida encara pitjor que la meva.

Així que quan algú va trucar a la porta, aquest cop no vaig cridar que marxessin si era algú que volia veure. Sobretot perquè la persona que trucava a la porta podia ser la Vermouth. Vaig anar cap a la porta i quan la vaig obrir, em vaig trobar a la Jodie Starling a la porta, mirant-me amb cara trista i amoïnada. Vaig obrir la porta més, però no vaig fer gest perquè passés endins. En canvi, em vaig quedar dempeus a la porta, mirant-la amb les celles arrufades per fer-li saber que encara estava enfadada.

-Hola, Aya –em va dir, i va fer l'intent d'ensenyar-me un somriure.

-Hola –vaig dir jo secament. –Què vols?

-Explicar-te perquè vam fer el que vam fer.

-No cal, ho he entès.

-No, no tota la història.

Em vaig mirar a la Jodie durant uns segons, però alguna cosa en els seus ulls em deia que realment volia que sabés tota la veritat. Suposo que ho volia fer perquè pensava que d'aquesta manera els perdonaria abans. I com en el fons els volia perdonar, doncs la vaig deixar passar i vaig tancar la porta darrere seu.

La vaig fer passar fins a la sala d'estar, però no li vaig oferir res de beure ni de menjar. Encara no estava ho suficientment simpàtica com per oferir-li. Volia que entengués que encara estava enfadada. Ens vam asseure l'una davant de l'altre al sofà.

-Doncs digues. –vaig dir-li jo, el meu to molt sec i tallant, més tallant i sec que mai.

-En Kudo no en té la culpa. –va dir. Allò em va sorprendre.

-Què vols dir? –vaig preguntar jo, encara seria.

-Quan ens vam assabentar que la Vermouth s'havia escapat, en Shuu i en Kudo van ser els primer en adonar-se'n que corries perill. En Kudo de seguida va dir que t'havíem de protegir passés el que passés, i va oferir-se per venir aquí fins que trobéssim a la Vermouth. –va explicar-me l'agent de l'FBI.

-I què?

-Doncs que ell era partidari de dir-t'ho. –va dir la Jodie. –Ell volia explicar-t'ho tot en quant vinguéssim, perquè sabessis tot. Perquè el cas del teu germà era el que més t'importava al món.

-I llavors perquè no ho va fer? –vaig preguntar jo.

-Perquè nosaltres li vam dir que no ho fes. –va dir. –En James, la policia... tots li vam aconsellar que era millor que no ho sabessis, que era l'única manera de protegir-te del tot. Ara m'adono que potser no era la millor manera.

Jo em vaig mantenir callada per deixar que continués.

-En Shuu i ell sempre semblen anar un pas per endavant. –va dir ella. –Tenen una relació especial. En Shuu també era partidari de dir-t'ho, però en Kudo va semblar repensar-s'ho dos cops i va decidir que era millor no dir-te res per protegir-te.

-Quan va morir l'inspector Valls, en Kudo ens va trucar i ens va demanar que vinguéssim, que les coses s'havien complicat i només anirien a pitjor. I quan va veure que les coses no encaixaven amb el cas a la teva escola, vam saber de seguida que era la Vermouth. –va explicar la Jodie.

-Però si hi ha algú amb qui t'hagis d'enfadar, no és amb en Kudo. Ni amb la Mouri, ni amb els seus pares. Ella va venir perquè no volia tornar a...

-Separar-se d'en Shinichi, ho sé. –vaig dir jo, amb un somriure entenedor. –M'ho va explicar, que després de tot el que havia passat no es volia tornar a separar d'ell. La Jodie va somriure.

-Sí. I els seus pares van decidir que necessitaven algun tutor legal, perquè tot i que la policia i l'FBI els tenien coberts, no volien deixar que marxessin sols a un país desconegut. I en Yusaku Kudo ja saps que té molts contactes. –va explicar ella. Jo vaig mig riure i vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

-Els nois d'Osaka van voler venir també, però en Kudo els hi va dir que seria massa sospitós, i que podrien venir a visitar. –va explicar-me l'agent de l'FBI.

Quan va acabar de parlar, vaig sospirar.

-Has vingut a dir-me que no m'he d'enfadar amb ells? –vaig preguntar-li finalment. –Només per això?

La Jodie va fer que sí amb el cap, decidida. –Sé lo molt amics que éreu al Japó. Quan vau haver de marxar per l'organització, en Kudo es va quedar molt tocat. Em sembla que els hauries de perdonar.

-Aprecio molt el que intentes fer, Jodie. –vaig dir-li, amb un mig somriure. –Però explicant-me això i fent quedar a en Shinichi com un heroi no aconsegueixes gaire. Això no canvia el fet que em van enganyar sobre el cas que més m'importava. I això és una cosa que no puc oblidar amb tanta facilitat com podria oblidar altres coses.

-Però Aya... –va dir ella, però la vaig interrompre.

-Ja sé que volia protegir-me. –vaig dir jo. –Sempre intenta protegir a tothom. Però el meu germà també em va intentar protegir de l'organització. A mi i als meus pares i a tota la meva família. Però ho va fer mantenint-ho tot en secret sense dir-ho a ningú mai. Jo no ho sabia fins que m'ho has explicat tu. I això va fer que el matessin sense cap mena de pensament.

-Les mentides –vaig dir-li jo –i els secrets només porten a la misèria. I a en Shinichi ja li ha passat abans. Pensava que havia canviat, que havia après dels errors, però veig que no gaire. Perquè tot i que vosaltres li diguéssiu que no m'ho digués, ell era perfectament capaç de dir-m'ho si volia. Però no va voler. I aquest secret ens ha tornat a dur a la misèria.

-Però... –va intentar, però jo no la vaig deixar.

-Fins i tot els secrets que es guarden per protegir a gent que t'estimes fan mal. –vaig concloure jo. –I et fa pensar si realment valia la pena mentir o no.

La Jodie em va mirar amb una cara amoïnada, però no va dir res més. No va intentar vendre'm cap altre excusa barata, i no va intentar fer-me entendre res més.

-Només espero... –va començar a dir, però de sobte, uns cops forts a la porta la van interrompre.

La dona es va posar dempeus de cop, seria i determinada, com si hi hagués algú perillós darrere la porta. Jo em vaig posar dempeus i em vaig girar espantada.

-Aya, no obris. –va dir. –Podria ser la Vermouth.

Jo vaig engolir fort, i vaig pensar durant uns segons que si fos la Vermouth no hagués trucat a la porta tan fort, i que ho hagués intentat fer el més normal possible per fer-me caure en el parany. Però en aquell moment vaig sentir tants nervis i tanta por, que vaig decidir que era molt millor fer cas de l'agent de l'FBI que no pas dels meus raonaments.

Els cops es van sentir cada cop més forts i més ràpids, i el meu cor va començar a bategar a mil. I llavors una veu va cridar,

-Aya, obre la porta!

Jo vaig respirar de cop. Era la veu d'en Shinichi.

-Aya, obre aquesta porta ara mateix! –cridava, i la seva veu sonava casi afònica de ho molt que cridava. Semblava patir. Jo em vaig mirar a la Jodie, i la cara de la dona es va relaxar una mica, però seguia tensa.

-Aya, obre aquesta maleïda porta o la tiro a terra! –cridava, i vaig decidir obrir-li la porta abans que el noi fes una salvatjada i realment la tirés a terra, perquè la manera en que cridava com si estigués desesperat em deia que era molt capaç de fer-ho.

Quan vaig arribar a la porta i la vaig obrir vaig estar a punt de cridar-li a la cara, però quan vaig veure la cara de patiment que tenia, em vaig quedar callada de cop. En Shinichi era just davant meu, respirant fort i acompanyat d'en Shuichi Akai, que tenia uns ulls tan determinats que feien por.

I darrere d'en Shinichi i l'Akai, una mica més abans de l'inspector Takagi, la inspectora Sato i l'inspector Megure, hi havia la Jodie Starling.


	13. Capítol 13

**Seguirem Endavant**

I com he estat tant de temps sense pujar res, en pujo un altre, i així no us quedeu amb el dubte!

Si voleu entendre el perquè del títol, com sempre: Preferiria no fer-ho -Els Amics de les Arts

feliç lectura!

* * *

**13. Preferiria no fer-ho **

En Shuichi Akai casi em tira a terra quan es va fer pas a casa meva. Jo, que m'havia quedat freda després de veure la Jodie dos cops, no entenia què estava passant. En Shinichi em va preguntar si estava bé, i després de fer-li que sí amb el cap lleugerament, va entrar corrents darrere l'Akai. Els dos es van fer pas fins a la sala d'estar. Abans que la Jodie es pogués apropar a mi, vaig córrer darrere els dos. Però quan vam arribar a la sala d'estar, la Vermouth ja no hi era.

En Shinichi va intentar asserenar la seva respiració mentre la resta de la tropa que havia organitzat escorcollava la casa. Em va posar les mans a les espatlles i em va mirar tot preocupat.

-Estàs bé? No t'ha fet mal no? No t'ha fet res? –preguntava, de pressa i amb preocupació.

Ni tant sols el fet que se suposava que estava enfada encara amb ell va poder contra la preocupació que em mostrava el jove detectiu ara mateix. Així que vaig oblidar durant una estona que estava enfadada i li vaig oferir un petit somriure.

-Sí, sí. Estic bé. No m'ha fet res. –vaig assegurar-li. El jove va sospirar tranquil.

-Què ha passat? –va preguntar-me l'Akai, que es guardava la pistola que duia a les mans. Jo vaig empassar fort quan la Jodie es va reunir amb nosaltres.

-Ha vingut a veure'm, disfressada de la Jodie –vaig dir, i els altres tres van fer que sí amb el cap, com si ja ho sabéssim. –I m'ha convençut perquè la fes passar.

-I llavors què? –va preguntar-me l'Akai.

-Ha... –vaig dir jo, empassant un altre cop. –Ha començat a parlar-me de vosaltres. De com no hauria d'estar enfadada amb en Shinichi i un seguit de coses que no tenien gaire sentit.

Els tres oients es van estranyar, i van compartir mirades estranyades.

-Com heu sabut que era aquí? –vaig preguntar.

-Un dels inspectors de policia ens ha comunicat tot sorprès que havia vist a la Jodie dos cops. –va explicar-me l'Akai. –En Kudo de seguida ha dit que aniria a per tu, així que hem vingut corrents.

Jo em vaig mirar a en Shinichi, que semblava estar pensant alguna cosa.

-Sembla que volia apropar-se més a tu, i de pas conèixer la casa millor. –va deduir el jove detectiu.

-Vols dir que te plans de venir a casa? –vaig preguntar jo, espantada.

-Si els tenia, dubto molt que els continuï tenint. –va dir l'Akai. –Ara que sap que sabem que ha vingut, dubto molt que intenti venir un altre cop. Massa arriscat.

Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

-De tota manera, aquesta casa ja no és segura. –va dir l'Akai.

-Però, i els meus pares què?

-Els farem moure a un hotel fins que ho tinguem tot resolt. –va dir l'agent de l'FBI. –Ja ens inventarem alguna excusa, no pateixis.

Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

-I jo? –vaig preguntar.

En Shuichi Akai va mirar a en Shinichi durant uns segons.

-Et faria res quedar-te a casa els Kudo? –va preguntar. –La tenim sota vigilància, i estaràs més segura que a un hotel. Especialment perquè et vol a tu, i no als teus pares.

Jo m'ho vaig pensar. Estava preparada per quedar-me a casa dels Kudo? Després de tot el que havia passat? No vaig respondre, i els altres van semblar entendre-ho.

-De moment – va dir la Jodie. –Serà millor que t'asseguis i descansis mentre acabem d'escorcollar-ho tot.

Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap, i vaig tirar cap a la cuina.

Seguia pensant en el to amb que en Shinichi s'havia dirigit a mi i la seva mirada preocupada, quan el jove noi va entrar a la cuina tres quarts d'hora després. Em va mirar com preguntant-me si podia passar, i jo vaig fer un moviment amb el cap per dir-li que sí.

-Ja han acabat d'escorcollar-ho tot. Han buscat en un perímetre d'uns quants metres, però no hi ha rastre d'ella. –va comunicar-me. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap silenciosament.

Es va fer un silenci incòmode, i en Shinichi es va apropar a mi una mica més.

-Aya, ho sento molt, de veritat. –va dir. Jo vaig sospirar pel nas. –Ja sé que no és suficient per excusar el que vaig fer... el que vam fer. Però de veritat, ho sento molt. Només et volíem protegir, mantenir-te segura i...

-La Vermouth m'ha dit –vaig començar a dir jo.

-Oblida tot el que t'hagi dit. És tot mentida.

-No, escolta'm –vaig dir-li jo. En Shinichi em va mirar preocupat. –M'ha dit que al principi tu m'ho volies explicar tot. Que l'Akai també m'ho volia explicar tot. Però que et van convèncer perquè no diguessis res. Digues-me la veritat. És veritat?

En Shinichi va sospirar, i jo vaig témer que fos mentida. Però en Shinichi de sobte va dir,

-No et volia amagar res del cas que més t'importava, perquè sé el que es sent. Però tots em van dir que seria molt més fàcil i molt més segur si no t'ho dèiem, així que vaig pensar que potser tenien raó.

Jo vaig sospirar i vaig fer que sí amb el cap lentament. No estava a punt per perdonar-lo, però al menys el podia mirar a la cara.

-Sabia moltes coses de tot allò. –vaig dir-li jo. –Del que va passar quan em van fer fora del Japó, de les converses que havíeu mantingut sobre la decisió de dir-m'ho o no...

En Shinichi va girar el cap i va mirar a un punt inconcret. –És el que ens temíem. Però ara ja no hi podem fer res.

-I ara què? –vaig preguntar-li jo.

-Ara... –va dir ell. –Ara seguim investigant fins que la trobem.

-Però com? Podria ser a qualsevol lloc, no tenim cap pista d'on...

-Tenim? –va preguntar en Shinichi, amb una cella aixecada.

Jo no vaig donar-li el privilegi de fer bromes. –La dona acaba d'entrar a casa meva i ha parlat amb mi directament, i et penses que em quedaré fora de la investigació?

El noi va riure lleugerament. –No.

-Exacte. Així que, com ens ho fem per trobar-la?

-Ho he de parlar amb l'Akai. –va dir ell.

-Sou com un equip, eh. –vaig dir-li jo, però encara seriosa.

El noi es va encongir d'espatlles. –Pensem de manera semblant.

-També m'ho ha dit això, ella. Que sempre aneu un pas per endavant de tothom.

En Shinichi es va tornar a encongir d'espatlles, però no va dir res.

-Si torno a entrar en la investigació –vaig dir-li jo. –no hi ha més secrets. M'ho expliqueu absolutament tot sempre que ho sabeu. I si vosaltres dos esteu un pas per endavant, jo també. –vaig dir-li, molt seriosa.

El noi em va mirar amb dubte, però uns segons més tard va sospirar i va acceptar les meves condicions.

-Vaig a dir-li a la Ran que estàs bé. Estava preocupada. –va dir, fent via cap a fora de la cuina. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap.

El noi sabia que encara estava enfadada amb ell, i sabia que encara no l'havia perdonat. Que no havia perdonat a cap dels que havia format part d'aquella mentida tan elaborada. Però estàvem en aquell estat estrany en què no sabíem si estàvem bé o no, si érem amics o no. Però ens parlàvem. I crec que els dos sabíem que allò era bona senyal.

Abans de que marxés per la porta, vaig cridar-lo.

-Shinichi –vaig dir, i el noi es va mirar amb una cara curiosa. –Gràcies.

-Perquè? –va preguntar ell, confós.

-Per venir a ajudar-me. Si no haguéssiu estat aquí a temps... qui sap què m'hagués fet. –vaig dir jo.

-Anava armada? –em va preguntar.

-Crec que no. Però igualment. –vaig dir. –Gràcies.

I va sonar molt sincer perquè ho era. Fos el que fos que m'havia fet en Shinichi, res no negaria el fet que en Shinichi m'havia vingut a salvar un altre cop. Que sempre ho havia fet, i que segurament sempre ho seguiria fent. Així que li vaig agrair que m'hagués salvat un altre cop.

I ell, casi amb la mateixa sinceritat, em va respondre,

-Sempre.

I vaig sentir dins meu alguna cosa trencar-se, com si les muralles que havia construït després d'adonar-me que m'havien enganyat s'estiguessin trencant poc a poc.

-Ens veiem a casa teva? –vagi preguntar-li. El noi va somriure.

-Ens veiem a casa.


	14. Capítol 14

**Seguirem Endavant**

Hola! Aquí us porto un capítol nou! Capítol obligatori per tractar el tema dels pares de l'Aya...!

**Matsumi Sera, **m'alegra molt que t'agradin junts! És la reacció que esperava! I m'encanten les teves preguntes enrevessades!

**Pikelia,** hihihihi aiai les dues Jodies! M'alegro que et tingui interessada en Martí! A veure què passarà amb ell i l'Aya...

En fi, a veure que us sembla això. Per entendre el títol (ei, el mateix que el títol del fanfic!): Seguirem endavant - Els Catarres.

feliç lectura!

* * *

**14. Seguirem endavant, seguirem lluitant**

En Shuichi Akai va fer tots els preparatius per col·locar als meus pares en un hotel per que estiguessin protegits, i ho va fer amb tanta diligència i de manera tan professional, que costava creure que l'home gairebé no tenia jurisdicció en aquest país. Vaig pensar que potser l'FBI tenia algun tipus de contracte amb el govern espanyol que els hi facilitava treballar al país, però ho vaig dubtar.

Ell lloc destinat per evitar que la Vermouth matés als meus pares va ser un hotel de quatre estrelles a les afores de la ciutat, casi tocant a l'aeroport de Barcelona. Segons en Shuichi Akai, quant més allunyats estiguessin de la ciutat comtal millor, perquè seria més difícil per la Vermouth trobar-los, i seria molt més fàcil tenir-los vigilats. Juntament amb l'inspector Megure i la Jodie, a més d'en Takagi i la Sato, l'Akai i en Shinichi van empescar-se un pla per tenir-los sota vigilància les 24 hores, i fins i tot van dissenyar un pla d'escapada ràpida en cas de que la Vermouth els trobés.

Tot plegat, era enrevessat però, desgraciadament, molt necessari. La Vermouth era un dels membres més esmunyedissos de l'organització. De fet, de no haver estat per ella i pel seu embolic amb l'organització, l'FBI i la CIA s'haguessin llençat de cap per atrapar-los molt abans. Però la Vermouth era llesta, intel·ligent, eficaç i letal. Els seus dots per la interpretació i per la caracterització havien servit a l'organització per fer-ne més d'una, i havia fet passar una mala estona a més d'una persona. Per això, l'Akai es va assegurar perfectament que cap dels presents era ella disfressada. Ja ens l'havia colat dos cops en les últimes setmanes, no necessitàvem més ensurts.

El mapa en que dibuixava l'estratègia l'Akai estava tot ple de marques vermelles que havia fet amb retolador, i vaig intentar seguir fil per randa el que explicava i el que deia, però se'm va fer impossible. Per molt que ho volgués evitar, seguia pensant en l'organització, i en la Vermouth, i en com, possiblement, això no s'acabés mai. En com, segurament, hauríem de viure amb la por tota la vida. I marxar del país va semblar-me una bona idea llavors més que mai.

-Queda clar? –va preguntar l'Akai, després de la seva explicació. Tots els presents van fer que sí amb el cap. –Doncs vinga, a treballar. –va ordenar, i tothom es va posar en marxa per assegurar que els meus pares estaven perfectament.

-Aya, et trobes bé? –em va preguntar en Shinichi, que em deuria veure distreta.

-Sí –vaig dir-li jo. –Només és que... veient tots aquest plànols i preparatius i estratègies... No puc evitar pensar en com de pitjor va ser quan us vau enfrontar a l'organització, i no puc evitar pensar que jo hi hauria d'haver estat.

En Shinichi em va mirar amb ulls preocupats i va dir:

-No t'ho facis això, Aya. No et castiguis per una cosa que no podies evitar.

Jo vaig encongir-me d'espatlles, i vaig passar en Shinichi per arribar fins a l'Akai, que encenia un cigarret tranquil·lament.

-Vull parlar amb els meus pares. –vaig dir-li jo. L'home va encendre el cigarret i va fer una calada abans de parlar-me i de deixar anar el fum.

-Perquè?

-Es mereixen una explicació. Era igual de fill seu que germà meu. Han de saber-ho tot, i m'estimaria més explicar-lis tot jo mateixa.

-Els hi podem explicar nosaltres. Assignaré un policia que els hi ho expliqui personalment. –va dir, deixant anar el fum.

-Ho sento, però ja n'hem tingut prou de policies explicant-nos fets. –vaig respondre-li, i no sé si és perquè li vaig dir de manera tan seria o perquè en el fons sabia que tenia raó, però l'Akai va dir,

-D'acord. Li diré a la inspectora Sato que et porti.

I la inspectora Sato va complir amb el que li havia dit l'Akai i em va portar fins a l'hotel on ara s'instal·laven els meus pares.

Quan em va veure, la meva mare va fer un bot i va sortir corrents a abraçar-me, preguntant-me un cop i un altre si estava bé, si no m'havien fet res, si no estava ferida. Quan li vaig assegurar per cinquena vegada que estava bé, que no m'havia passat res, la mare em va deixar anar i vaig fer seure a ella i al pare en una taula de l'habitació de l'hotel. El pare s'ho va veure venir des del començament.

-És sobre el cas d'en Xavi, oi?

I jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap i els hi vaig explicar, fil per randa, totes les novetats que hi havia hagut al cas. I llavors els hi vaig comunicar, sis anys després, que la persona que havia matat al seu primer fill era una de les persones que havia encongit a en Shinichi. Que aquella persona havia estat amiga de la Yukiko i que tenia relació directa amb l'organització dels homes de negre. I els hi vaig explicar, per fi, que la raó per la qual la Chris Vinyard havia assassinat de manera tan letal al meu germà era perquè ell els havia descobert. Que el meu germà, el noi més normal del món que estudiava primer de Criminologia a la universitat, havia estat el primer en descobrir una de les organitzacions criminals més letals de la història. I quan vaig acabar d'explicar-lis-ho tot, la meva mare va començar a plorar de valent.

-I aquesta... Vermouth, has dit que es diu? –va dir el pare, mentre la mare intentava asserenar-se. Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap perquè continués. –S'ha escapat d'on la tenien tancada, i ara ve a per nosaltres?

Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap poc a poc. –Sembla que s'ha proposat aniquilar a tots els que estaven relacionats amb casos en que ella havia estat involucrada.

Vaig evitar explicar-lis que ens volia matar a tots perquè va ser en Xavi el que al final va causar la caiguda de l'organització, perquè els meus pares no es mereixien patir més. Suficient tenien amb saber que el seu fill podria haver treballat per un servei d'intel·ligència amb només dinou anys com per que a sobre sabessin que un dels membres de l'organització criminal ens culpava d'haver fet desaparèixer certa organització. No es mereixien sentir-se encara més culpables.

-En Shinichi, la policia i l'FBI estan posant-ho tot en marxa per atrapar-la, no patiu. –vaig intentar asserenar-los.

-Així que nosaltres ens quedem aquí, amagats, fins que ens donin el vistiplau? –va preguntar el meu pare.

Jo vaig empassar. –Vosaltres sí.

Els meus pares van aixecar el cap de cop i em van mirar amb ulls com taronges.

-Què vol dir nosaltres sí? –va preguntar el meu pare.

-I tu, Aya? –va preguntar la mare.

-Jo em quedaré a casa dels Kudo fins que solucionem el cas. –vaig dir jo, empassant fort.

-Ah no, ni parlar-ne. –va dir ma mare, eixugant-se les llàgrimes de cop i posant-se seriosa. –Tu no t'hi emboliques més. Ni de conya.

-Mama –vaig dir-li, sospirant. –Ja n'hem parlat mil cops, d'això.

-Una cosa és que vagis per allà solucionant casos que et trobis, i una altra molt diferent és que vulguis atrapar una criminal que ens vol matar! –va cridar la meva mare, furiosa.

-No pensem perdre un altre fill. –va dir el meu pare, i la seva veu serena i dura em va fer més mal que els crits de ma mare. –Et quedaràs amb nosaltres.

-L'única cosa que m'ha importat des de que tinc 12 anys és el cas d'en Xavi. –vaig dir-los. Els dos es van quedar gelats, escoltant-me. –Des de que l'inspector Clarís ens va venir a dir que l'havien mort aquell dia, des de que ens va dir que tancaven el cas per falta de proves, l'única cosa que m'ha importat ha estat saber qui ho va fer. Perquè potser vosaltres podeu viure amb el dubte de no saber-ho, però jo no. Jo no sé seguir endavant sense tancar l'episodi de la seva mort, no puc.

-I ara que per fi he trobat la persona que ho ha fet, i ara que he vist que és la mateixa persona que li va arruïnar la vida al meu millor amic, no podeu pensar-vos que ho deixaré anar. –vaig dir-lis.

Els pares em van mirar bocabadats, i encara així van fer que no amb el cap i em van tornar a prohibir que m'hi emboliqués.

-Aya, faràs el que et diguem. –va dir la mare.

-Faré el que cregui necessari per poder viure amb mi mateixa. –vaig dir-lis, els ulls omplint-se de llàgrimes. –I un cop s'hagi acabat tot això, quan la tinguem... –vaig dir, però no em vaig veure amb cor d'acabar la frase.

-Què? –va preguntar el pare amb por.

-Crec que vull marxar. –vaig dir-lis. –A estudiar fora, algun lloc que no em recordi ni a en Xavi ni als Kudo. Algun lloc on pugui començar de zero de veritat.

Els meus pares es van mirar i no van dir res durant uns segons, però després la mare va deixar anar un riure suau i jo em vaig sorprendre.

-T'ho vaig dir, Jordi. –va dir ella de sobte. –T'ho vaig dir que voldria marxar.

-Ho sabies? –vaig preguntar sorpresa.

-Sóc la teva mare, clar que ho sabia. –va dir. –Igual que sabia que en Xavi tenia novia, i que estava treballant en alguna cosa amb la policia.

Jo vaig obrir els ulls tant que em feien mal.

-Quan vaig veure l'inspector Clarís a la porta, vaig entendre que havia acabat de la pitjor manera. –va dir ella, amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes.

-Ho sabies? –vaig preguntar jo un altre cop. –Els dos ho sabíeu?

El pare va fer que sí amb el cap i jo vaig notar els ulls plens de llàgrimes.

-Sabíeu que en Xavi estava investigant una organització criminal i no vau dir res? –vaig preguntar jo, incrèdula.

-No sabíem què era, però sabíem que treballava amb la policia. –va dir la mare. –Ens ho va explicar ell mateix.

-I no vau dir-li res per parar-lo?! –vaig mig cridar jo.

-Es clar que sí! –va dir la mare, amb llàgrimes que ja li queien per les galtes. –Es clar que sí que li vam dir, igual que t'ho diem a tu. Però igual que tu, tenia un sentit de la justícia molt dur. Al final, no hi vam poder fer res en contra del que sentia. No volíem ser els pares que arruïnen als seus fills per no deixar-los fer el que els apassiona.

Vaig pensar en en Martí i en el seu pare, i en com de malament estava en Martí perquè el seu pare li prohibia fer allò que l'apassionava i per primer cop vaig entendre els sentiments dels meus pares a la perfecció. Però no sabia si agrair-lis el que havien fet per en Xavi, perquè allò va portar fins la seva mort. Però llavors em vaig adonar de la ironia en el que passava, perquè jo els hi estava demanant exactament el mateix que en Xavi els hi havia demanat.

-No et volem allunyar del que vols. –va dir el pare. –I sabem el mal que et va fer haver de deixar el Japó i no poder ajudar als teus amics, però tampoc et volem perdre.

-Quan vam marxar al Japó vam pensar que t'aniria bé, perquè t'allunyaries de la ciutat que havia vist morir al teu germà, però sembla que les coses només es van complicar més. –va dir la meva mare. –Si vols marxar quan tot això s'acabi, ho entenem, però és una decisió que has de fer amb calma.

Jo vaig empassar i vaig respirar fons. –Els ajudaré a enxampar la Vermouth. L'enxamparem, i d'una vegada per totes, estarem tranquils, us ho prometo. I no deixaré que em passi res. I en Shinichi tampoc deixarà que em passi res. Lluitarem junts, fins al final, i seguirem endavant passi el que passi. I quan tot acabi, decidiré si marxar o no.

Els meus pares van fer que sí amb el cap lentament, com si lamentessin la meva decisió però sabessin que no hi havia res a fer. Llavors em vaig aixecar de la cadira i els vaig abraçar amb força, perquè si m'havien demostrar alguna cosa és que m'estimaven. I m'estimaven tant que no volien apartar-me de les meves passions, fins i tot si les meves passions tenien a veure amb els crims. I per fi vaig entendre la sort que tenia de tenir uns pares com aquells. I vaig prometre que atraparia a la Vermouth i la faria pagar per tot el mal que ens havia causat.


	15. Capítol 15

**Seguirem Endavant**

Hooola! Bé, me'n vaig de viatge uns quants dies, així que per compensar el fet que últimament estic pujant capítols molt a poc a poc, i que me'n vaig, us en pujo uns quants de cop perquè no em trobeu massa a faltar! :P A veure que us semblen!

Com sempre, per entendre el títol del capítol: Tokyo - Els Catarres

Espero que us agradin!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**15. Tu també tens dret a ser feliç**

Quan vaig arribar a casa els Kudo, després d'una llarga ruta en silenci en el cotxe de la inspectora Sato, tots els habitants d'aquella casa em van mirar en silenci, sense saber què dir. Ni tant sols el sempre eloqüent Yusaku Kudo va saber com adreçar-se a mi, i vaig entendre de seguida que estaven igual o més penedits encara del que havien fet. I vaig pensar que, després de tot el que havien fet per mi no només aquests últims dies, sinó des de que els havia conegut, no es mereixien aquesta tensió a la seva pròpia casa. I encara menys quan s'havien ofert voluntaris a deixar-me quedar, encara sabent que una assassina em buscava. Així que vaig trencar el silenci.

-Amb la d'estona que passo aquí, em podeu cobrar lloguer. –vaig dir, esperant que sonés divertit. I ho va semblar ser, perquè en Shinichi i en Yusaku van respirar tranquils i la Yukiko i la Ran em van mirar amb somriures d'orella a orella.

En Shuichi Akai i l'inspector Megure, acompanyats de la Jodie Starling, es van deixar caure per la mansió després de sopar, perquè semblava que tothom estava d'acord en que en Yusaku i la Yukiko eren peces fonamentals per atrapar la Vermouth. I els dos estaven més que disposats a fer-ho, així que van repassar deduccions i raonaments i possibles plans d'atac amb ells.

-Ens hem de limitar a esperar a que torni a atacar? –va preguntar la Ran, que estava asseguda al costat d'en Shinichi en un dels sofàs, amb veu ferma però preocupada.

-Aquest és el problema més gran que tenim. –va explicar la Jodie. –No sabem on s'amaga, ni què intentarà properament. Sabem que ja ha intentat atacar a l'Aya indirectament per mitjà del seu amic...

-En Martí –vaig pensar jo de sobte. –Suposo que els tindreu a ell i a la seva família vigilats i protegits, no? –vaig mig amenaçar jo.

L'Akai va fer que sí amb el cap. Jo vaig respirar tranquil·la.

-El que deia –va continuar la Jodie –Que no sabem si intentarà atacar-la a ella o si continuarà fent mal als del seu voltant.

En escoltar allò, una cosa que ja sabia però que m'havia negat a admetre fins ara, vaig tremolar lleugerament.

-No podem deixar que passi. L'hem d'agafar abans que torni a atacar. –va establir en Shinichi.

-Però Kudo, no sabem ni on està amagada. –va dir l'inspector Megure.

-Doncs la fem sortir. –va resoldre en Yusaku. Tots ens el vam quedar mirant menys en Shinichi i l'Akai, que semblaven estar d'acord amb ell. –Fem una cosa semblant al que vam fer amb l'organització el primer cop. L'atraiem fins nosaltres i llavors ataquem. –va explicar el novel·lista.

-Però no es deixarà enganyar tan fàcilment, especialment si ja ho vau fer un cop. –vaig raonar jo.

-La fem picar. L'enganyem. –va dir en Shinichi. –Fem el que sigui perquè s'ho cregui.

-No és tan fàcil. –va dir la Yukiko. –La Sharon... La... Vermouth és més llesta que això.

-Heu trucat als d'Osaka? –va preguntar de cop l'Akai. –A aquell noi que també és detectiu.

-Sí –va respondre en Shinichi. –Han agafat un avió aquesta matinada juntament amb el doctor Agasa i la Haibara. Arribaran demà.

-La Haibara i el doctor Agasa també venen? –vaig preguntar jo, sorpresa.

-Tota l'ajuda que tinguem és poca. –va respondre'm en Yusaku amb un petit somriure.

-Doncs truquem a en Kid ja que estem. –vaig afegir jo sarcàsticament.

-No m'agafava el telèfon... –vaig sentir a en Shinichi murmurar, però abans que jo pogués dir res al respecte, la Jodie va parlar.

-De totes maneres encara és aviat per decidir què fem. Jo esperaria a que arribessin la noia i en Hattori. Quantes més ments tinguem per decidir què fer, millor. –va dir. Hi va haver un assentiment comú.

-Si haguéssim de dur a terme el pla que ha dit en Yusaku –vaig dir jo, abans que ningú marxés. –Si l'haguéssim d'atreure cap a fora... Ho faríem amb un esquer?

Hi va haver una mirada còmplice entre l'Akai i en Shinichi que em va resoldre el dubte.

-Ho faré. –vaig dir, i ningú va necessitar cap altre explicació per entendre el que volia dir.

-Aya... –va intentar convèncer-me la Yukiko, però no hi havia excusa possible.

-Sigui el que sigui el que hagi de fer, ho faré. –vaig dir jo, seria. En Shinichi, en Yusaku i l'Akai no van dir res, però la Ran va enviar-li una mirada preocupada a la Jodie i la dona va dir,

-Encara és aviat per decidir-ho. Tenim temps per dur a terme un pla en que ningú resulti ferit.

I van marxar deixant aquest fet penjat en l'aire, sense que ningú més comentés alguna cosa al respecte o s'hi oposés.

Aquella nit, en mig de la foscor que envoltava la mansió Kudo, em vaig aixecar del llit perquè no podia dormir. I, com ja m'havia passat això abans en aquesta casa, vaig fer allò que feia sempre quan no podia dormir. Vaig baixar a la cuina a per un got d'aigua i per aclarir-me les idees. Em vaig sorprendre, per això, en veure que no era sola a la cuina. En Shinichi, vestit amb un pantaló de pijama a quadres blaus i una samarreta de màniga curta blanca, estava assegut en un tamboret de la cuina, amb una tassa a la mà.

-Tampoc pots dormir? –vaig preguntar-li suaument, per no espantar-lo. Vaig fer via fins al tamboret davant seu i m'hi vaig asseure. El líquid que contenia la tassa feia molta olor de cafè. En Shinichi Kudo i el cafè, mare meva, de veritat.

-No –va dir, deixant anar un petit riure.

-Malsons? –vaig preguntar, apropant-me a la nevera i agafant una petita ampolla d'aigua i tornant-me a asseure davant seu. El noi va inspirar.

-M'he barallat amb la Ran.

Jo vaig obrir la boca com per dir, 'ah'.

-Li has dit que no podia involucrar-se amb això de la Vermouth, no? –vaig preguntar jo. El noi va abaixar el cap i va deixar anar un riure.

-Casi em tira un gerro al cap. –va dir ell, ja ni tant sols sorprenent-se perquè ho havia encertat.

Jo vaig riure –Sí. Aquesta és la Ran que jo conec.

-I la que conec jo. –va dir ell.

-Tens un cert do per pensar-te que pots dir-li a la gent el que pot i no pot fer, ho sabies? –vaig dir-li jo, mig bromejant mig seriosa. En Shinichi va tornar a deixar anar un petit riure i va fer que sí amb el cap sense mirar-me.

-Sabia que acabaria passant però és que...

-Ja, ja. –vaig assumir jo. –No pots deixar que estigui en perill perquè no la vols perdre i blah, blah, blah...

En Shinichi va aixecar el cap i em va mirar. –Sé que a tu et sembla una tonteria, però a mi no.

-No em sembla cap tonteria. –vaig dir jo. En Shinichi va fer que sí amb el cap lentament, amb cara adolorida. –Però tan dura ha estat la baralla?

-La pitjor després de la que vam tenir quan li vaig explicar tota la veritat.

-Collons. –vaig sorprendre'm jo.

-Què eloqüent. –va dir ell amb un somriure trist.

-Mira, eh! No em toquis el que no sona! –vaig fer broma. El noi no va riure. –Però ara rai, no? Que per solucionar les baralles ho teniu ben fàcil. '_Kiss-and-make-up'_ que en diuen.

En Shinichi em va mirar amb ulls mig tancats com per amenaçar-me, i vaig entendre que fer broma no li servia de gaire en aquells moments.

-Mira, Shinichi, jo t'entenc, de veritat. –vaig dir-li finalment. –Ja sé que la vols protegir, i que no vols que li passi res i que vols que estigui segura. Et passa el mateix que a en Hattori i t'entenc, us entenc als dos. –vaig dir-li. –Però ets detectiu. Els cossos i els criminals et persegueixen vagis on vagis. No la pots protegir de tot.

En Shinichi va obrir la boca com per dir alguna cosa, però no el vaig deixar.

-I ja sé que diràs que ho intentaràs passi el que passi i creu-me, vull que ho facis. –vaig dir jo. –Però si en el fons la volies protegir, no l'haguessis deixat venir amb tu a Barcelona des d'un primer moment.

En Shinichi em va mirar amb cara estranyada, com sense entendre el que li estava dient, així que li vaig explicar.

-I no vull dir que en el fons no la vulguis protegir. Vull dir que, en el fons, les ganes d'estar amb ella poden amb tot lo altre. I per això vas deixar que vingués, i per això estàs així de fotut ara que us heu barallat. Perquè en el fons te l'estimes tant que no pots deixar-la sola. –vaig dir jo, i el noi es va posar lleugerament vermell. –Doncs això és el mateix que li passa a ella, que no et vol deixar sol passi el que passi.

Es va fer un silenci mentre el noi digeria les meves paraules.

-I a la Kazuha li passa igual. Elles també us volen protegir, i per això no us volen deixar sols. –vaig dir. –No pots obligar-la a separar-se de tu quan ella ja fa temps que ha decidit acceptar que sempre estarà en perill però que val la pena. No pots obligar-la a separar-se de tu quan ella ja fa temps que ha decidit que no vol separar-se. I és una decisió que ha de prendre ella, i ja fa temps que l'ha pres.

En Shinichi es va mirar la tassa de cafè en silenci i després va deixar anar un petit somriure.

-Suposo que tens raó.

-Clar que tinc raó. –vaig dir jo. –A més, segons el que em vas explicar, sembla que la Vermouth no pensa atacar-te ni a tu ni a la Ran. Us en deu una per salvar-li la vida a Nova York, no?

-La veritat és que tal i com estan les coses, no sé res de segur d'ella. –va explicar en Shinichi, bevent una mica de cafè. –També semblava que volia que derrotéssim l'organització i mira ara...

-És igual. –vaig dir, com si no fos res. –Ja he vist el teu pla portant la Kazuha perquè les dues es quedin quietes i no s'involucrin, però creu-me que no funcionarà. Juntes només són més fortes. –en Shinichi va somriure en sentir allò. –Es clar que tu ja ho sabies això.

El noi va deixar anar un riure i jo vaig sospirar.

-De veritat eh, Kudo. A vegades ets idiota. –vaig dir.

-Va ser idea d'en Hattori, de fet. –va dir el jove detectiu de Tòquio. –Tant ell com jo sabíem que no es voldrien quedar enrere, i així que vam decidir que al menys es poguessin estar juntes, per si de cas.

Jo me'l vaig mirar amb ulls entretancats i un somriure a la cara mentre li feia que no amb el cap, com per dir-li que no tenia remei. El noi va riure una mica més.

–La Ran és forta. Pot defensar-se soleta. –vaig dir-li.

-En Martí també, saps? –va dir el jove detectiu de Tòquio. Jo em vaig sorprendre, però no li vaig donar la satisfacció que volia.

-En Shinichi Kudo, donant-me lliçons en la vida amorosa a mi? –vaig preguntar sarcàsticament.

-Qui ha dit que sigui amorosa? –va dir ell, fingint la innocència. –Aya, que estàs dient amb això? Que potser sents alguna cosa especial per en Martí?

-Mira...! –vaig amenaçar-lo jo amb la veu aixecada. Però el noi, per sorpresa meva, no va riure. En canvi, em va mirar amb cara mig seriosa.

-Ara de debò –va dir, i jo vaig empassar saliva. –Què ha passat amb ell?

-No tinc perquè explicar-te res, a tu. –vaig dir-li, posant-me defensiva de sobte, sense saber ben bé perquè. Era en Shinichi, el Shinichi de sempre. El noi que havia estat com el meu germà durant molt de temps, a qui havia confiat més coses de les que podia imaginar. I ara de sobte, havia construït una paret defensiva de cop contra ell. I vaig entendre que encara hi havia una part dintre meu que no l'havia perdonat.

Però en Shinichi no es va ni immutar davant la meva resistència, i em va continuar mirant seriós i va dir,

-No pots fer-lo fora de la teva vida per estar espantada. –va dir ell, i en aquells ulls amb que em mirava vaig veure que la batalla amb l'organització l'havia fet madurar molt més del que em pensava. –No pots fer fora a tothom que pugui ser important per tu, Aya.

-Et penses que no ho sé, això? –vaig respondre-li, amb la mateixa mirada que ell, però el noi no es va donar per vençut. –Però com puc esperar que em vulgui després de tot això? Si continuo amb... això... sent detectiu... no puc esperar que ho aguanti. No tothom és com la Ran i la Kazuha.

-És més fort del que et penses. –em va repetir. –I si no li dones una oportunitat perquè t'ho demostri, no ho veuràs mai.

Jo vaig sospirar i vaig fer que no amb el cap, com per intentar oblidar-me de tot allò.

-Au, va! Ves a demanar-li perdó a la Ran i a dir-li que no s'ha de mantenir al marge de res. –vaig canviar el tema, esperant que en Shinichi entengués que no volia parlar més del tema.

I el noi, espavilat com era, ho va entendre, perquè es va aixecar del tamboret. –En el fons saps que tinc raó. –va dir amb un somriure de xulo abans de sortir corrents cap a la porta.

-Idiota... –vaig murmurar jo.

Però el cor em bategava a mil per hora perquè, com sempre (i mira que feia ràbia), en Shinichi Kudo tenia raó.


	16. Capítol 16

**Seguirem Endavant**

Un altre capítol! Poc a poc van millorant les relacions amb els Kudo... o no?

feliç lectura!

* * *

**16. Decisions**

Quan em vaig despertar l'endemà pel matí, havent dormit més o menys quatre hores, hi havia xivarri a la planta inferior de la mansió Kudo. I la veritat és que no m'estranyava. La Yukiko havia insistit que el Doctor Agasa, la Haibara, en Hattori i la Kazuha es quedessin a dormir a la mansió, perquè així estarien més ben protegits i perquè així seria molt més fàcil reunir-nos tots quan haguéssim de planejar alguna cosa. De fet, si no fos perquè la Vermouth ens assetjava en aquell precís instant, la Yukiko segurament hagués trobat alguna excusa per muntar una festa i celebrar alguna cosa a casa seva. Ella era aquesta mena de persona. Fins i tot quan una assassina ens perseguia... o més ben dit, em perseguia, sempre aconseguia estar alegre i fer-nos-ho passar a tots millor.

I es clar, va decidir que tots junts estaríem molt millor que separats. I la veritat és que tenia raó. Però això no canviava el fet que nou persones en una casa, per més gran que fos, eren moltíssimes. I és que la casa dels Kudo definitivament podia allotjar a nou persones tranquil·lament, però l'espai era molt més limitat, al menys. I encara ho era més quan l'inspector Megure, la Sato, en Takagi, la Jodie i l'Akai es passaven per repassar plans i comentar la jugada.

I encara així, l'ambient tan familiar de la casa dels Kudo durant aquella temporada em va relaxar i em va animar. Em va fer lleugerament feliç.

Vaig baixar les escales i el primer que vaig sentir només arribar al primer pis de la casa va ser la Haibara mig cridant. I quan vaig arribar a la cuina vaig entendre perquè mig cridava. La nena... o la noia... escridassava de valent a en Shinichi. Era una vista còmica, si més no, perquè per estar a la mateixa alçada que en Shinichi dempeus, la pobra noia s'havia de posar gairebé dempeus en un dels tamborets de la cuina. I allà la veies a ella, sense aixecar gairebé un pam de terra escridassant a un noi de disset anys.

-Mira que t'ho vaig dir, eh. Et vaig enviar una nota explicant-t'ho. Que era de vital importància que et prenguessis les pastilles per reforçar l'efecte de l'antídot. Però fas cas? No. És clar que no fots cas. No fas cas mai. I després passa el que passa. –li cridava la nena, mentre en Shinichi se la mirava amb por i sorpresa, sense atrevir-se a dir res.

La Ran es va quedar dempeus al meu costat amb un somriure còmplice. Jo me la vaig mirar i li vaig somriure.

-No es volia prendre el que s'havia de prendre. He demanat a l'Ai que l'esbronqui de valent. A ella segur que li farà cas. –va explicar ella.

-Si hi ha una persona que li fa més por a en Shinichi que tu i la seva mare, aquesta és la Haibara. –vaig dir jo. La Ran va riure. Nosaltres rèiem, però realment la Haibara, quan volia, feia por. Molta por.

-El Professor i jo hi vam treballar molt en això. I tant que volies recuperar el teu cos i ara passes de tot? No aprens mai, Kudo! –continuava esbroncant-lo la jove química, mentre en Shinichi seguia sense dir res.

-Com anem, Aya? –va plantar-se al meu costat el Professor Agasa, que aguantava un pastís de castanya a la mà.

-Ja sap, amagant-me d'una organització criminal i aquestes coses que passen. –vaig contestar-li jo. L'home gran em va mirar sorprès per un moment però després va riure.

-Sempre tan de la broma com sempre, oi? –va dir, amb un somriure d'orella a orella. L'home gran va girar la cara cap a en Shinichi i la Haibara. –Encara l'esbronca?

-Si. –vam dir la Ran i jo amb un somriure.

-Trobo que en Shinichi ho ha fet malament, però no sé si es mereix tanta esbroncada.

-Si que s'ho mereix, sí. –vam tornar a dir la Ran i jo a la vegada.

-Entenc que l'Ai estigui enfadada però tampoc crec que sigui per tant.

-Si que ho és per tant, si. –va dir la Ran. Jo vaig riure i em vaig mirar el pastís que tenia a la mà el professor.

-Si la Haibara el veu menjant aquestes coses tan ensucrades, el matarà.

L'home va obrir els ulls com plats.

-Si pregunta, no m'heu vist! –va dir, i va sortir corrents de la cuina.

La Ran i jo vam riure.

-De què riem? –va preguntar de sobte una veu al costat de la Ran. La Yukiko s'havia plantat al seu costat, mirant l'esbroncada ara ja de campionat de la Haibara a en Shinichi. –L'esbronca per lo de la pastilla no?

La Ran i jo vam fer que sí amb el cap simultàniament.

-S'ho té ben merescut.

-Moltes gràcies per deixar-nos utilitzar les dutxes, senyora Kudo. –va entrar a la cuina, que cada cop estava més atapeïda, la Kazuha, amb els cabells encara mullats recollits en una cua com sempre i unes tovalloles mullades a la mà.

-No em donis les gràcies, dona. I em pots dir Yukiko. –va respondre la Yukiko amb un somriure, agafant-li les tovalloles a la noia.

-Ah, no, no es preocupi, ja les rentaré jo! –va dir la noia d'Osaka.

-Ni de conya! –va exclamar la ex-actriu. –Aquí els convidats només s'han de relaxar. –I la dona va desaparèixer de la cuina.

En quant va haver marxat, la Kazuha es va dirigir a mi.

-Com estàs, Aya? –em va preguntar, amb la mirada preocupada que feia ella.

-Amagada i una mica espantada, però bé. –vaig dir-li jo amb un somriure. La noia me'l va tornar. –Així que utilitzant les dutxes eh... –vaig punxar-la jo.

-Per separat! –va exclamar la noia tota enrojolada. La Ran i jo vam riure de valent. –Després de tantes hores de vol i després d'haver sortit de casa a corre-cuita, ho necessitàvem.

-Clar, clar... –vaig dir jo, rient. I la noia va bufar mig enfadada.

-Aquella nena encara esbronca a en Kudo?

-Sí. I no la penso parar. En Shinichi ha d'aprendre a fer el que és bo per ell sense queixar-se d'una vegada. –va dir la Ran, creuant els braços per sobre del pit i bufant. La Kazuha i jo vam riure.

Passés el temps que passés des de que tot va sortir a la llum, hi havien coses que costaven canviar. Per exemple, la Kazuha encara no s'acostumava al fet que la Haibara, en realitat, tenia la mateixa edat que ella. I en Hattori, que ho sabia des del començament, tampoc no s'acabava d'acostumar. La Ran, per la seva part, ho entenia, però preferia mirar-la com l'Ai Haibara, la nena que havia conegut, ja que la noia havia decidit no recuperar el seu aspecte real. I jo ho entenia, perquè per més cops que t'ho expliquin, és molt difícil actuar amb normalitat davant d'una noia que s'ha encongit i que fa pinta de nena de set anys.

Es va sentir algú picar a la porta, i allò va ser el que va aconseguir que la Haibara per fi parés d'esbroncar a en Shinichi i ens dirigís la mirada. Quan es van creuar les nostres mirades, li vaig dedicar un petit somriure que la noia, per sorpresa meva, em va tornar.

-Ja veig que has estat fent els deures. –li vaig dir jo, en referència a en Shinichi. La noia li va enviar una última mirada mortal al jove detectiu, que va empassar fort, i després em va parlar.

-Algú l'havia de posar al seu lloc. –va baixar del tamboret i va fer via cap a mi. –Em sap greu que t'hagis vist involucrada tan directament amb l'organització. –va oferir-me la noia, i em va sorprendre com d'estrany era sentir aquelles paraules d'ella. Però per aquest mateix motiu ho vaig agrair el triple.

En Heiji Hattori va entrar a la cuina en aquell moment, abans que jo li pogués contestar res a la petita científica, i ens va comunicar que la policia i l'FBI acabaven d'arribar, i que ens convocaven a tots a la sala d'estar. En Shinichi va moure's del lloc on s'havia quedat gairebé clavat escoltant el llarg discurs de la Haibara i es va posar, encara amb el cap baix, al costat de la Ran, que li va remoure els cabells de manera juganera.

La sala d'estar impressionava tan plena de gent tan seriosa, i gairebé per primer cop en el que portàvem en tot aquest merder em vaig adonar de la serietat i la gravetat de la situació.

-Quines són les opcions que tenim? –va preguntar el jove d'Osaka, en veure que ningú es dignava a començar la conversa que tots temíem. Si podies comptar amb en Heiji Hattori per alguna cosa, era per trencar el gel en situacions incòmodes.

-Menys de les que ens agradaria tenir. –va contestar-li l'Akai, que tornava a encendre un cigarret. Fumar l'ajudava a pensar, o què? –De les quals potser una o dues són factibles.

-De les quals la més factible és la d'utilitzar un esquer –vaig acabar jo, per evitar que els altres ho diguessin i algú s'hi oposés. L'ambient es va tensar de cop. –No sé com ho veieu, però jo hi he estat pensant molt, i és l'únic pla que se m'acudeix.

-Encara és aviat per decidir un pla, podem prendre... –va començar a dir la Jodie.

-Què? –vaig gairebé cridar jo. En veure com m'havien mirat tots, amb aquella cara espantada i sorpresa, vaig inspirar i em vaig calmar una mica. –Podem prendre precaucions? Podem prendre'ns més temps per pensar-ho? No hi ha més temps. Cada minut que passem asseguts pensant en què fer és un minut més que té ella per apropar-se a nosaltres. Per apropar-se a en Martí i als meus pares.

-I per apropar-te a tu. –va dir en Shinichi, com per recordar-me que m'havia deixat que la Vermouth em volia a mi. Però en aquell moment, per mi, jo no era la persona més important.

Però li vaig donar la raó de totes les maneres.

-Exacte. Cada moment que passa en que intentem decidir quin altre pla funcionarà és cada moment que perdem per enxampar-la. Ja ens ha quedat clar que és ràpida i que ho té tot molt planejat. Ens hem de posar en marxa ja si no volem que se'ns escapi. –vaig dir jo. La Yukiko va mirar-se a en Shinichi i a en Yusaku, els dos es miraven el terra amb interès. L'Akai continuava fumant del seu cigarret, segurament perquè l'agent de l'FBI ja s'ho veia venir això, però la Jodie es mirava a l'inspector Megure amb inseguretat.

Després d'uns segons de silenci, l'Akai va prendre la decisió per tots.

-Molt bé. Doncs farem ús d'un esquer.

No vaig deixar temps perquè ningú més s'oferís.

-Ho faré jo.

-Ni de conya. –va saltar, per sorpresa de tots, la Yukiko, que em mirava amb ulls mig llagrimosos. –No pots fer-ho.

No tenia ganes de saltar-li i cridar-li a la Yukiko Kudo, que s'havia portat més com la meva mare que no pas la meva mare en aquells últims mesos. Però no em podia creure que, fins i tot després de tot el que havia passat, després de tot el que havíem passat junts, no em deixés fer això.

-Yukiko... –vaig dir-li, amb veu d'advertència.

-Té raó. –va dir la Jodie. –No et podem deixar que ho facis.

-No és per res, però la decisió és seva –va dir en Yusaku, que va aixecar el cap de sobte. La Yukiko i en Shinichi se'l van mirar amb ulls com plats, però la mirada de la Yukiko era de traïció, com si en Yusaku l'hagués traït d'una manera imperdonable. –Si està disposada a fer d'esquer...

-Yusaku! –el va escridassar la seva dona.

-Què? –va dir ell. –No vas tenir cap problema en deixar que en Shinichi ho fes.

-Allò era diferent!

-Perquè? –vaig preguntar jo. –Perquè ell és millor detectiu? Perquè és un noi? Perquè aguanta més? Perquè tens més fe en ell que en mi?

-Perquè ell es va buscar el merder! –va saltar la Yukiko amb un crit que ens va deixar a tots sorpresos. –I perquè ningú el va parar quan va voler fer d'esquer. I sé que hagués volgut que algú l'hagués parat per mi. I per això et paro a tu.

La Ran no em va donar temps per contestar-li.

-Aya, té raó. És massa perillós, no ho pots fer.

I la Kazuha s'hi va sumar dient,

-No pots enfrontar-t'hi tu sola. No sabem què té planejat fer.

Jo vaig quedar-me callada, sense voler enfadar-me amb cap de les dues. Però els nervis em bullien per dins i ja no sabia com aguantar-me.

I quan la Sato va dir-me,

-No és la teva batalla.

No vaig poder aguantar-me més.

-I una merda que no! –vaig saltar. –És més la meva baralla que la vostra! Aquesta tia va matar al meu germà a sang freda. Un tret, fulminant, des de l'altre banda del carrer en un edifici de deu plantes. Un tret que li va traspassar el disquet que duia i el pit. El meu germà va caure mort d'un tret a la neu, i no és la meva batalla?! –vaig cridar. Tots menys en Shinichi i en Hattori em miraven tristos. –Em vol a mi. L'única manera en que això funcionarà és si jo faig d'esquer. Però si hem convocat aquesta reunió és perquè opinem tots, així que vull sentir totes les vostres opinions.

Ningú va dir res, segurament massa espantats o sorpresos per parlar i contradir-me, o encara en xoc per la manera tan brutal en que havia descrit l'assassinat del meu propi germà.

–Yusaku? –vaig començar.

En Yusaku Kudo es va mirar a la seva dona i va sospirar.

-Podem planejar un pla a prova de bala perquè surti tot bé i no li passi res. –va contestar el jove escriptor de novel·les.

-Megure?

-És massa perillós, no puc deixar que ho facis, Aya. –va opinar l'inspector, amb veu mig trencada i cara de pena.

-Takagi?

En Takagi es va mirar a la Sato, i tot i la mirada assassina que li va enviar, el jove inspector va contestar,

-Si n'estàs segura...

-Sato?

-Impossible. Ni parlar-ne. Ho sento, però no.

Jo em vaig mirar al Doctor Agasa, que s'havia estat callat tot aquest temps, i l'home gran va engolir fort.

-Doctor?

-Aya... No crec que sigui el millor. –va dir, mirant al terra, i jo em vaig mossegar l'interior de la galta per no començar a plorar.

-Jodie?

L'agent de l'FBI em va mirar amb ulls tristos i va fer que no amb el cap.

-Akai?

-Amb un pla efectiu no crec que hi hagi massa problemes.

-Kazuha?

La noia d'Osaka va mirar al terra i també va fer que no amb el cap. Em vaig mirar a la noia del seu costat, que es mirava el terra tot nerviosa, sense voler que arribés el seu torn.

-Ran?

La Ran es va mirar a en Shinichi amb patiment i després em va mirar a mi.

-Aya siusplau no... –va dir, però jo vaig fer que no amb el cap i els ulls tancats.

-Ran. –vaig dir. La noia va inspirar fons i va tancar els ulls.

-Aya... –va intentar tornar a dir, però no la vaig deixar.

-Ran! –vaig escridassar-la. La noia em va mirar amb els ulls mig plens de llàgrimes i, per la gran sorpresa de tots, va fer que sí amb el cap lentament.

S'hi va fer el silenci mentre tothom es mirava a la karateka, que ara tornava a mirar el terra, en sorpresa. En Shinichi li va agafar la mà. Jo vaig decidir continuar amb la ronda, però quan vaig estar a punt de dir el nom de la Yukiko, la Haibara em va interrompre.

-Això és una tonteria. –va mig cridar. –Nosaltres no som els que hem de decidir, és l'Aya. Si ho vol fer, si es veu capaç de fer-ho, deixeu-la! És igual de capaç que qualsevol de nosaltres, i ho ha demostrat més d'una vegada.

-Ai... –va començar a dir l'Agasa, però la Haibara no el va deixar.

-No! –va exclamar. –Si algú m'hagués donat l'oportunitat d'ajudar a resoldre el cas de la meva germana, hagués fet el possible per ajudar. –va exclamar, i en sentir parlar de l'Akemi, l'Akai va baixar la vista notablement. –Jo l'entenc. I si a vosaltres us hagués passat el mateix, també l'entendríeu. –va dir la petita científica. –O és que no faria el que fos per agafar la dona que va matar el seu fill, senyora Kudo? O l'organització que va matar el noi del que estàs enamorada, Toyama? –va dir la Haibara, mirant a la Kazuha i a la Yukiko, que se la miraven sense paraules.

El discurs de la Haibara em va fer veure que al menys una persona en aquella sala confiava en mi i m'entenia a la perfecció. I és que fins aquell moment no m'havia adonat de les coses en comú que teníem la Shiho Miyano i jo. I les seves paraules de confiança em van fer somriure lleugerament.

-Jo voto que sí. –va dir finalment, i jo li vaig somriure en agraïment.

-Yukiko? –vaig preguntar-li ara a la dona, que em mirava amb ulls buits. S'ho va pensar uns minuts, però finalment va contestar.

-Tant de bo algú hagués parat en Shinichi. –va dir ella. –Ho sento, Aya.

Però no li vaig tenir en compte. Perquè en el fons l'entenia, i entenia que, un altre cop, estava fent el paper de mare per mi.

I llavors em vaig mirar les últimes dues persones que no havien opinat, els meus companys de deduccions. Els dos nois, asseguts al costat de les seves xicotes, es miraven el terra impacients, agafant les mans de la Kazuha i de la Ran respectivament.

Vaig engolir i vaig preguntar, -Hattori?

El jove d'Osaka va aixecar el cap i per un moment em va enviar una mirada buida, però de seguida la seva mirada es va convertir en un somriure.

-Què coi, si ets igual de bona que jo i en Kudo. No veig perquè no te'n puguis sortir. A més, amb nosaltres al costat, és impossible que et passi res. –va dir el d'Osaka, amb un somriure d'orella a orella. I jo li vaig tornar el somriure i vaig respirar fons.

La veu casi se'm trenca en demanar-li a en Shinichi la seva opinió, l'última, la que trencaria l'empat. Vaig respirar fons i vaig engolir.

-Shinichi?

El jove detectiu de Tòquio no va aixecar la mirada del terra durant uns segons. Després de tot el que havia passat, seria capaç de dir que no? Seria capaç de tornar a cometre el mateix error, de dir-me que ho feia per protegir-me i que jo no tenia lloc on lluitar en tot això?

I llavors el jove detectiu que es va encongir va aixecar la mirada, em va mirar fixament als ulls i va deixar anar un respir d'aire.

-No.


	17. Capítol 17

**Seguirem Endavant**

Bé, vaig decidir que per intentar traumatitzar-vos una mica més (però de bona manera eh, que consti) volia que al menys tinguéssiu un petit tastet de com era en Xavi i com es van conéixer ell i la Mai, així que aquí teniu aquest capítol, que com el títol indica, és un petit parèntesi en la nostra història, però espero que us agradi igualment! Estic interessada en saber què en penseu!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**17. Parèntesi **

En un carrer pavimentat i decididament massa estret, encaixat per dues parets de pedra, s'hi trobava una urbana universitat. El rètol lluminós feia pampallugues en contrast amb el cel, que s'estava tornant cada cop més taronja i gairebé negre. Dins de la universitat, a la biblioteca, només una taula de fusta de roure amb cinc cadires estava ocupada.

Darrere el mostrador aquella nit hi jeia un home gran amb els cabells arrufats pels costats i mig calb. Desava un llibre silenciosament i després un altre, i els hi netejava la pols amb un drap. Darrere seu, als prestatges, hi jeien immòbils tot un seguit de llibres antics que feia anys que ningú mai treia. Les pantalles dels ordinadors encara encesos brillaven sota la llum del fluorescent com si fossin gairebé miraculoses, i el bibliotecari seguia netejant gots sense prestar-li atenció al seu únic ocupant de la nit.

Un noi jove era assegut en la cadira més lluny de la porta, amb l'esquena i les espatlles arronsades sobre la taula. Tenia el cap baix, i el cabell marró fosc que li queia gairebé fins els ulls el tenia tot remogut. Amb la mà dreta agafava amb força un bolígraf mentre es mirava una sèrie d'apunts que tenia estesos per tota la taula.

Abans d'esmicolar el bolígraf en mil trossos en un sobtat atac de ràbia i impotència fruit de la desesperació que li causaven els exàmens, el noi va intentar calmar-se, deixant anar el bolígraf de plàstic una mica i estrenyent els ulls amb força. I llavors es va obrir la porta.

-Hola, que encara està oberta? És que són les vuit, però no sé si encara està obert. –Va sonar una veu dolça.

El bibliotecari va aixecar la mirada i va fer que si amb el cap lleugerament. La porta es va tancar.

El jove noi va sentir unes passes apropar-se, però no va aixecar el cap fins que la veu li va preguntar si el seient del seu costat era ocupat.

El noi va aixecar el cap i va mirar amb ulls vidriosos la noia que estava dempeus davant seu. Tenia els cabells llargs marrons, i li queien per darrere l'esquena amb una gràcia que el noi no havia vist mai. Casi amb la mateixa gràcia amb que alguns cabells més curts emmarcaven la seva cara. El seu somriure semblava anar sempre a joc amb els ulls que li brillaven amb dolçor. El jove va pensar que la noia era la persona més increïble que havia vist en la vida.

I llavors es va posar molt nerviós.

-Ai, no, no perdona, perdona! –va dir de sobte, removent tots els papers que tenia sobre la taula amb tanta mala sort, que se li van caure la meitat a terra.

La noia va riure en veure'l tot nerviós, i es va ajupir amb ell per ajudar-lo a recollir tot.

-Sempre ets tan sapastre? –va preguntar-li.

-Només quan estic a punt d'arrencar-me els cabells pels exàmens. –va respondre-li ell. Ella va riure.

-Em dic Mai, per cert.

El noi va somriure. –Xavi.

-Encantada.

La Mai es va asseure al seu costat, igual de nerviosa que ell, perquè alguna cosa en els ulls del noi l'havia fet quedar-se gairebé immòbil.

-Repàs d'última hora? –va preguntar-li ella.

-Sí, -va contestar ell, que seguia enfeinat intentant posar els papers en ordre. –Trimestral de Dret Penal demà, i encara em queden dos temes per repassar.

-Tranquil, la major part dels dos últims temes és més de teoria pràctica que no de teoria teoria. –va dir-li ella. Ell se la va mirar amb un somriure sorprès.

-Tu no fas Criminologia, no? –va preguntar-li.

-No, -va riure ella. –Dret. Però la classe és la mateixa.

-Vaja, així que m'he hagut de trobar amb una advocada. –va dir ell, amb veu com repulsiva. Ella va riure i li va donar un cop al braç.

-Mira qui parla, el freak que estudia Criminologia!

-Perdona, però la Criminologia és vital pel món.

-Ah, i el Dret no?

-Bah. Sense tantes lleis ens portaríem tots molt millor.

-Ui, si! Sobretot perquè amb la de gent que mataria, estaries ple de feina!

El noi va fer que no amb cap. –La gent mata perquè hi ha una llei que li prohibeix. Quan la gent es sent reprimida per alguna cosa, té més ganes de fer-la. És igual que quan li dius a un nen petit que no fiqui els dits en un endoll, però el nen ho fa igualment, i segurament amb més ganes.

La noia se'l va mirar amb les celles aixecades.

-He tingut el trimestral d'Anàlisi Psicològic aquesta tarda.

-Ah. –va dir ella, com per significar que allò ho excusava tot.

-Tu riu, però quan et salvi d'una organització criminal, m'ho agrairàs.

-Això implica que ens veiéssim després d'avui.

-Perdona, vens aquí a les tantes de la nit...

-Són les vuit.

-...a les vuit de la tarda, insultes la meva carrera, i et penses que sortiràs _de rositas_ sense que et convidi jo a un cafè demà? Si home! –va dir ell, amb cara de no entendre la noia.

La Mai va pestanyejar dos cops. –Perdó? Tu em compres el cafè a mi?

-Home, clar! En quin tipus de món vius, Mai?

-En un món en que dos de cada cinc homes només volen enrotllar-se amb una tia i no veure-la mai més.

En Xavi va posar una mà al pit i va fer veure que estava ofès. –Em fereixes, de veritat. Que cínica.

-Diu el noi que vol salvar el món d'organitzacions criminals. –va dir ella. El noi va somriure lleugerament per sota.

-En tot cas això no em faria cínic, em faria un heroi. –va dir ell, llest.

-Ah, ara ets lingüista també? Què polifacètic.

-Mira-la, però si és graciosa i tot! –va exclamar el noi, sorprès. La noia li va somriure, llesta.

-I com és que fas Criminologia? Ja suposo que no era la primera opció pels teus pares.

-No, la veritat.–va dir ell amb un petit riure. –Però la veritat és que m'agrada pensar en la part bona de les persones. –va dir ell, mirant el sostre com si pensés alguna cosa. –Que al cap i a la fi, tots tenim una part bona i una dolenta. No et fascina com pot haver gent que sigui capaç de matar altres persones?

-Home no sé jo si fascinació és la millor paraula per descriure-ho. –va dir ella, amb la veu una mica apagada.

-És que simplement no entenc què pot portar una persona a sentir tanta ràbia per algú com per matar-la. Què pot sentir una persona com per decidir que depèn d'ella mateixa decidir si l'altre persona viu o mor. –va dir ell, seriós. –Ningú hauria de decidir-ho això. Només la naturalesa.

La Mai se'l va quedar mirant amb una cara entre sorpresa i interessada, fascinada per la capacitat per reflexionar que li havia demostrat aquell noi en tan poc temps. Gairebé no es coneixien, i el noi que li havia semblat un confiat graciós ara se li plantejava com una persona completament diferent, molt més profunda i intel·ligent del que s'esperava.

-Faig Criminologia perquè m'interessa saber com algú pot tenir tanta foscor que s'oblida de la claredat. –va dir, encara sense mirar-la. –I tu perquè fas Dret? Deixa'm endevinar, el teu pare és advocat.

-Doncs no, llest. –va dir-li ella, traient-li la llengua. El noi va fer veure que es sorprenia. –Faig Dret perquè m'importa la justícia.

-De veritat? –va preguntar-li en Xavi.

-Sí.

-No em convenç gaire, eh.

-De veritat fas tu Criminologia pel que m'has explicat?

-Es clar que sí! No puc deixar que la foscor et consumeixi, Mai. –va dir-li, mirant-la als ulls amb un somriure. –Per això t'he de convidar a un cafè.

-Perquè el cafè és el remei de la foscor. –va dir ella, com si fos la conclusió més fictícia que hagués sentit en la vida, però divertida.

-Exacte. –va dir ell, fingint innocència. –No pots deixar que t'ofusqui tant la foscor que deixis de veure la claredat.

La noia va deixar que les paraules se li quedessin gravades al cor, i després va somriure.

-Doncs llavors suposo que hauré de deixar que em convidis a un cafè.

-Per fi ha vist la llum! –va exclamar en Xavi, aixecant els braços i mirant al cel, com donant-li gràcies a Déu. –Senyor, gràcies per il·luminar-la!

La Mai va riure fort en sentir allò.

-I hi ha alguna altra cosa a part del cafè que faci fora la foscor? –va preguntar-li ella, divertida.

-Els ossets de gominola; els partits en que guanya el Barça; el Cola Cao calent també substituïble per Cacaolat; els Teletubbies; la cançó de Les Tres Bessones; la Sagrada Família, inacabada, això sí; les pel·lícules d'en Hayao Miyazaki; els llibres d'en Teo; _Star Wars_; la Nintendo 64 amb el Mario Kart i tots els àlbums de Coldplay. –va enumerar, com si s'ho hagués après de memòria.

La Mai no va poder evitar deixar anar un riure mentre se'l mirava amb una cella aixecada.

-Hi ha moltes coses per nens, no? –va dir-li divertida.

-Es clar, perquè la innocència és clau per mantenir allunyada la foscor! –va exclamar ell. –Això... i que són les coses que més veia la meva germana de petita i les primeres que he pensat...

-Tens una germana? –va preguntar-li ella, emocionada.

-Sí, té dotze anys. Es diu Aya. –va dir ell. –És una mica pesada quan vol, però en el fons és la millor.

Ella li va somriure dolçament.

-Doncs et faig un tracte. Tu em convides a un cafè demà pel matí, i jo a un Cacaolat calent i ossets de gominola divendres per la tarda. –va oferir-li ella.

El noi va fer veure que s'ho pensava. –No sé si serà suficient per combatre la foscor...

La noia va riure i va fer que no amb el cap lleugerament abans de dir –Sempre podem veure un capítol o dos dels Teletubbies o fer una partida al Mario Kart.

-Fet! –va exclamar ell.

El dia abans de morir en Xavi, la Mai es va trobar un Post-It a la seva llibreta de Dret Penal juntament amb una bossa d'ossets de colors. Amb una lletra que coneixia de sobres, hi deia:

_Afegim a la llista de coses que fan fora la foscor: _

_-Els teus ulls_

_-El teu somriure_

_-Tu_


	18. Capítol 18

**Seguirem Endavant**

I aquí l'últim capítol que us penjo en aquesta ràfaga de capítols que he dut a terme. Ara les coses es posen interessants, i perdoneu que us deixi en un _cliffhanger,_ però així seguiu esperant amb ganes els següents capítols! Espero que us agradi i us posi els pels de punta una miqueta! :P

Per entendre el títol, aquest cop la cançó no és en català: Human - Christina Perri.

feliç lectura!

* * *

**18. Tot el que tinc, tot el que sóc**

La nit mullava els carrers de Barcelona amb fredor, i l'aire que bufava lleugerament era sec i tallant. La lluna ballava plena pel cel i les estrelles brillaven als costats com si l'estiguessin aplaudint.

Vaig tancar la porta de casa els Kudo poc a poc, sense voler despertar ningú. L'aire de fora, el que arreplegava les veus apagades del carrer i el que em volava lleugerament el cabell a la cara semblava voler parar-me. Semblava que volgués que em donés la volta, tornés a entrar a la casa dels Kudo, em fiqués al llit i no sortís mai més. O si més no, que no sortís aquella nit. Que em quedés a casa, esperant. Que em quedés protegida fins que tinguéssim un pla millor.

Però després de totes les discussions en que havíem participat, després de totes les discussions que havíem tingut i després de totes les opinions que s'havien barrejat entre crits i disculpes, semblava impossible arribar a un pla millor. De fet, semblava impossible arribar a qualsevol conclusió. I en Shinichi havia dit que no, així que no em quedava altre remei.

Aquesta era la única manera de procedir, i amb el vent bufant-me a la cara ho vaig veure més clar que mai. Ho vaig veure més clar del que ho havia vist en molt de temps, i vaig entendre que a vegades, no hi ha un pla perfecte. A vegades només hi ha una idea, i una decisió que s'ha de prendre amb valor. I això és el que estava fent jo ara. Prendre una decisió amb valentia i coratge, sense deixar que la por o el nerviosisme interferís en la meva decisió.

I vaig pensar que en Shinichi, la Ran, en Hattori, i tots aquells que s'havien hagut d'enfrontar amb l'organització aquell dia també havien hagut de prendre decisions com aquestes. Decisions que segurament eren mes dolentes que bones. Decisions que, en el seu moment, van fer molt de mal, però van ser molt necessàries.

I llavors vaig pensar en el meu germà, en Xavi, i em vaig adonar que ell havia hagut de prendre més d'una decisió com aquella. Que en Xavi va decidir ajudar a la policia, ajudar-los a trobar la mateixa organització que va encongir a en Shinichi Kudo, tot i que sabia el risc que comportava. Perquè en alguna part de la seva consciència racional, el seu sentit de la justícia era massa fort com per deixar-los escapar. I vaig pensar en el moment en que va conèixer a la Mai i va decidir continuar la investigació tot i que sabia el que suposava per ella i per ell. Tot i que s'havia enamorat, no va abandonar mai el seu sentit de la justícia i del deure. I no vaig saber concloure si va ser una decisió valenta o una decisió estúpida.

Però el que tenia clar és que havia de prendre una decisió. I per això la vaig prendre. I per això vaig decidir sortir en mig de la nit per trobar a la Vermouth jo sola, i per plantar-li cara jo mateixa, com havia de ser. Per fer front a la persona que li va treure la vida, els somnis i l'amor al meu germà.

Sola, absoluta i completament sola, vaig confiar en que la Vermouth em tingués vigilada i vaig caminar fins a la parada de metro més propera. I vaig esperar i desitjar amb totes les meves forces que, d'alguna manera, la Vermouth em seguís durant tot el camí per dirigir-la al lloc que jo volia. Per dirigir-la al lloc on jo tindria l'avantatge, i on per fi podria enxampar-la d'una vegada per totes.

A mig camí vaig pensar en tota la gent de la que no m'havia acomiadat, perquè si allò no sortia bé (i tenia molts números per no sortir bé) llavors moriria sense haver-me acomiadat d'algunes persones que m'importaven més que res en el món. Així que vaig trucar als meus pares, i vaig agrair que sonés el contestador perquè tal i com estava, era molt més fàcil deixar un missatge que no parlar-hi directament.

-Mama, Papa, sóc jo, l'Aya. –vaig dir, intentant aguantar-me les llàgrimes. Vaig pensar en explicar-lis tot el que estava passant, en explicar-lis on era i on em dirigia, però després vaig pensar que si per alguna raó sortia bé, només hauria aconseguit amoïnar-los més. Així que vaig optar per una cosa que sabia fer força bé. Mentir. –Res, que sóc a casa els Kudo, i estic bé. Hem sopat sushi que ha fet la Yukiko, d'aquell de salmó i tonyina i alvocat, perquè diu que quan hi ha convidats s'ha de preparar un menjar del bo. Ja sabeu com és ella. –vaig deixar anar un riure. –I res, després em jugat al Cluedo amb en Shinichi i en Hattori i la Ran i la Kazuha i la Haibara, que per fi s'ha dignat a fer alguna cosa divertida, i ha acabat guanyant en Hattori. A en Shinichi li ha fet molta ràbia. –vaig dir jo, eixugant-me les llàgrimes que em queien lleugerament.

No sabia si em queien perquè els hi estava mentint als meus pares i segurament no els tornaria a veure mai més, o perquè en el fons volia que el que estava explicant fos veritat. Volia tardes tontes amb els meus amics jugant a jocs normals i rient-nos de coses normals. Volia deixar el dolor i el patiment i el perill i viure com una persona de la meva edat. Segurament plorava per les dues coses.

-I després en Yusaku ens ha llegit un tros de la seva nova novel·la, i està força bé. Crec que a tu Papa t'agradarà. –vaig pensar que ara, fes el que fes, els meus pares s'adonarien que estava plorant, però al menys quan ho escoltessin tindrien un record alegre de mi. –I res trucava perquè sapigueu que estic bé i que tot i el que està passant, ens podem divertir. Vosaltres bé? Espero que sí. Espero que no us avorriu molt en aquell hotel. No patiu que aviat ja s'acabarà tot i podrem tornar a casa. –vaig dir, decidida a dir l'última mentida. I vaig acabar el missatge dient-lis la veritat més gran que podia dir en aquell moment. –Us estimo.

I vaig penjar el telèfon perquè no podia parar les llàgrimes silencioses que queien per les meves galtes. I vaig donar les gràcies a que no hi hagués ningú més al vagó.

Però encara em quedava una altra trucada per fer, així que vaig reunir l'aire necessari per deixar de plorar i vaig trucar a un altre número, i quan va saltar el contestador vaig tornar a donar gràcies.

-Martí? Sóc jo. –vaig dir, amb la veu una mica més tremolosa del que volia que sonés. –Ja sé que la manera en que vam deixar les coses no és la millor, i per això vull dir-te que ho sento. El dia que vas venir a casa... Jo no estava en un bon lloc i el que va passar va passar molt ràpid i... No sé, cap excusa és vàlida per haver-te fet mal, i ho sento. Ho sento moltíssim. –vaig dir, notant les llàgrimes un altre cop als meus ulls. –El primer dia que ens vam conèixer, jo anava molt perduda. Em sentia com si no encaixés a cap lloc i estava plena de ràbia. –vaig dir, fent una pausa i mirant-me el canell esquerra, on encara duia el seu rellotge.

–I tu vas fer-ho desaparèixer poc a poc. Vas fer desaparèixer la foscor quan jo no podia veure la claredat. Em vas tornar a fer viure una vida d'adolescent normal, i mai t'he donat les gràcies. No saps quant me'n alegro de que fossis tu. Sempre em saps treure dels llocs dolents en que estic, i em sap greu que jo no hagi pogut fer el mateix per tu. De veritat que em sap greu... –vaig dir jo, i quan vaig notar que ja no em podia controlar els gemecs, vaig intentar dir una última cosa. –Martí, la veritat és que jo... –Però no m'hi vaig veure amb cor. No per telèfon, no perquè estigués a punt de morir. Així que en comptes de confessar-ho tot, vaig dir-li –Ho sento. I gràcies per tot.

I vaig penjar el telèfon.

Em sabia greu haver de morir sense haver-li dit a en Martí el que sentia realment per ell. Em semblava que no era just ni per ell ni per mi, però que sobretot no era just per la nostra amistat, per tot el que havíem compartit junts. Em va semblar egoista i estúpid per la meva part, però vaig entendre el que tants cops m'havia intentat explicar en Shinichi. Simplement, hi han coses que només es poden dir de paraula, i no per telèfon.

Si em coneixia realment tan bé com jo em pensava, hauria entès del meu missatge el que li volia dir. El que li havia volgut dir aquella nit a casa meva, el que no vaig voler dir-li per por al futur. I em vaig adonar que havia decidit un seguit de coses molt importants segons el meu futur, i em vaig maldir a mi mateixa per no centrar-me en el present. Però ara ja era tard. Ja era tard per canviar el passat, i era tard per canviar el present. I, desafortunadament, també era massa tard per canviar el futur.

El so dels rails del metro fregant-se amb fricció em va despertar dels meus pensaments per avisar-me de que havia arribat a la meva parada. Lentament, sense pressa, vaig baixar-me del tren subterrani i vaig sortir al carrer, poc a poc caminant per les voreres decorades amb les rajoles de flors. Poc a poc, tranquil·litzant-me i deixant-me respirar amb tranquil·litat per últim cop, vaig caminar i caminar fins que vaig passar la pastisseria, i fins que vaig arribar a l'edifici abandonat de l'altre banda.

L'edifici des d'on la Vermouth va disparar al meu germà.

Amb la mateixa calma, vaig fer-me pas a l'edifici i vaig pujar totes les escales fins l'últim pis. Totes les finestres havien quedat trencades i per tant obertes sense vidre a causa de les obres, i de no haver estat per les parets i el sostre, hagués semblat que estava en un terrat. Vaig caminar fins un dels finestrals oberts i em vaig parar allà davant, d'esquenes a la porta.

Per un moment, vaig pensar que no vindria. No m'havia equivocat, que no m'havia seguit, i que havia fet tot aquest trajecte per res.

Però uns minuts després vaig sentir el soroll de talons apropant-se, i el recarregar d'una pistola.

-Mare meva. Ets igual que el teu germà. Mai en tens prou, mai ho pots deixar estar...

Em vaig girar a poc a poc, respirant fons. I la vaig veure allà, dempeus, apuntant-me amb una pistola, els cabells rossos llargs volant-li amb el vent que s'escolava entre els finestrals tancats.

-Aya.

Jo li vaig oferir el meu millor somriure de detectiu.

-Vermouth.


	19. Capítol 19

**Seguirem Endavant**

Hooola! Perdoneu per haver semi-abandonat aquest fic, però he estat de vacances i no he tingut temps de pujar nous capítols! De totes maneres no us desespereu, que aquí us en porto més! Moltíssimes gràcies per les reviews, i gràcies per avisar que hi havia un tros que no s'entenia. Ja l'he canviat! Avui en pujo uns quants capítols per demanar perdó per trigar tant!

Me'n alegro molt que us continui agradant el fic! Ara venen uns capítols una mica més durs, i arriba el climax! Ja em direu què us sembla!

Per entendre el títol: Human - Christina Perri

feliç lectura!

* * *

**19. _Human_**

No havia ni acabat de dir el seu nom, i la membre de l'organització dels homes de negre ja m'havia disparat una bala que m'havia fregat la galta i m'havia fet un tall.

-Un plaer per fi conèixer-te cara a cara. –va dir ella, fent un pas endavant.

Amb la màniga del jersei em vaig eixugar la sang que em queia del tall. Per sort, no era gens profund. O havia apuntant molt malament, o havia apuntat a la perfecció.

-Doncs sí, considerant que l'últim cop que ens vam veure li havies robat la cara a un agent de l'FBI. –vaig dir jo. Vaig adonar-me que l'adrenalina ajudava a fer-te semblar més interessant, però la por i el pànic eren molt reals i casi em consumien per dins a hores d'ara, i acabàvem d'arribar.

-La Jodie? –va dir ella, amb una veu com si s'adrecés a un nen petit. –Està acostumada, ja li ha passat abans.

Jo em vaig quedar callada, esperant a que parlés més.

-Molt valent això de sortir tu sola a buscar-me sense dir-ho a ningú. –va dir-me ella, fent un pas més endavant. –Segur que has pensat, si vinc jo i em mata, ja no anirà a per ningú més. Ja s'haurà acabat tot. Doncs em sacrifico i au. –va dir ella. –Em sap greu dir-te que estàs molt equivocada.

Vaig continuar callada, sense dir res, més que res perquè la por m'impedia parlar.

-Un pensament molt propi d'en Shinichi Kudo. –va dir ella, mirant-me com amb pena. –I molt propi del teu germà, també.

Sentir-la parlar del meu germà va donar-me forces suficients com per ajudar-me a parlar.

-Tu no el coneixies al meu germà! El vas matar, però no en tens ni idea de com era! –vaig cridar-li.

-Ah, -va dir, com si estigués sorpresa. –Així que saps que he sigut jo.

-No vull ofendre als teus companys, però les dues sabem que l'única capaç de fer un tret tan net a tanta distància ets tu. –vaig dir-li.

-Que m'afalagues? –va preguntar, fingint la innocència.

-Si dir-te que ets bona matant a la gent et sembla afalagant, endavant. –vaig dir-li.

La Vermouth va riure. –Quina gràcia. Al menys tens nassos. Com en Kudo.

-Abans de matar-me –vaig dir-li, lluitant com podia contra la por. –Explica'm tres coses.

-No estàs en una situació com per demanar coses, em sembla. –va dir ella, senyalant la pistola amb que m'apuntava amb el cap.

-Et conec. Tindràs la cortesia de garantir-me un últim desig abans de morir.

-Sembles molt convençuda. –va dir, aixecant les celles. Jo no vaig dir res. Uns segons de silenci després, va parlar. –Què vols saber?

-Primer de tot, perquè? Perquè el meu germà? Perquè matar-lo? –vaig preguntar.

-Ai, caram. –va dir ella, com si estigués decebuda. –Jo que pensava que eres més llesta. El vaig matar perquè sabia massa. Era llest, molt llest. Molt més llest que tu. No més llest que en Kudo, però va arribar lluny. Va arribar molt més lluny que cap de vosaltres en la meitat de temps. Va haver de marxar.

-Això ho entenc. –vaig dir-li jo. –Però perquè matar-lo? Perquè no intentar reclutar-lo per l'organització com vau fer amb els Miyano? Si era tan llest...

La Vermouth es va posar a riure. –Ordres dels de d'alt. Dona les gràcies que vaig ser jo i no en Gin. Va ser un tret molt net, tranquil·la. No va patir gens.

No vaig poder aguantar-me les llàgrimes, perquè el que deia feia més mal que no pas el tall que m'havia provocat la seva bala. Molt més mal que res en el món. Però me les vaig eixugar ràpid.

-Segon –vaig dir. –Perquè gastar totes les teves energies després d'escapar-te en trobar-me? Si el disquet del meu germà es va destruir, i nosaltres no en sabíem res, perquè anar a per nosaltres? Perquè intentar destrossar-me si un cop mort el meu germà el vostre secret va quedar guardat?

La Vermouth va tornar a riure. –Dona-li les gràcies al teu amic detectiu. Gràcies a que ell ens va trobar i ens va destrossar.

-El que em porta a la meva tercera pregunta. –vaig dir. Ella va aixecar les celles. –En Shinichi i la Ran et van salvar a Nova York, quan anaves disfressada d'aquell assassí en sèrie. I des de llavors els has protegit. Volies que en Shinichi destruís l'organització. Què ha canviat?

-Ja xerres massa. –va dir la Vermouth, aixecant encara més el canó de la pistola, i aquell moviment em va espantar tant que em vaig trobar incapaç de dir res. Sabia que a la mínima que volgués, la Vermouth era molt capaç de prémer el gatell i matar-me. Però d'alguna manera, vaig trobar forces per dir una última cosa.

-A no ser que la teva venjança no fos contra mi, sinó contra una altra persona. –vaig dir jo. –Com ara la Sherry.

Els ulls de la Vermouth es van obrir com plats.

-Si en Shinichi es pensava que em volies a mi, mobilitzaria a tota la policia i a l'FBI aquí per protegir-me. –vaig dir-li jo, explicant la meva deducció. –El que voldria dir que la Haibara quedaria sense protecció.

La Vermouth va serrar fort les dens.

-Lliure perquè te la carreguessis. –vaig dir-li. –Mai heu suportat els traïdors a l'organització, al cap i a la fi. Cosa que té sentit, perquè en Gin no t'hagués ajudat a escapar-te si no fos perquè et volies escapar per carregar-te a la Haibara. Per això no tenia sentit que vinguessis a per mi.

La Vermouth va prémer el gatell una mica més fort.

-Però el que no t'esperaves era que no tot l'FBI es mogués a Barcelona. Perquè, de fet, un dels agents no les acabava de tenir totes. I aquell agent era en Shuichi Akai. Ell es va quedar a protegir a la Haibara mentre la Jodie i en Camel es van traslladar a Barcelona. I en veure que no actuaves a prop meu, de seguida van entendre que l'Akai tenia raó. –vaig dir-li jo, les cames començant a tremolar-me. –I quan te'n vas adonar, vas venir a Barcelona, vas reunir tota la informació que vas poder sobre mi i ho vas utilitzar per apropar-te a mi, per fer veure que el teu objectiu era jo. I vas esperar que l'Akai vingués cap aquí per protegir-me. El que no t'esperaves era que vingués també la Haibara, de manera que encara està protegida.

-Molt hàbil. –va dir ella.

-Per això et vas disfressar de la Jodie i em vas intentar convèncer de que en Shinichi havia vingut per protegir-me a mi. Perquè volies que pensés, que penséssim tots, que jo era l'objectiu principal. Però no ho era.

La Vermouth va prémer una mica més el gatell i va disparar.

La bala va impactar amb el meu braç esquerra i vaig deixar anar un crit esgarrifós en sentir el contacte dolorós. La part superior del braç on havia tocat la bala va començar a sagnar sense parar, i el mal que em recorria va fer que les llàgrimes caiguessin sense permís sense parar. Em vaig intentar aguantar el braç com podia, però no hi havia res més dolorós que allò. Era com si et clavessin amb mil agulles de cop, sense avisar, i amb la força d'un huracà. Feia un mal impossible d'oblidar, i veure tanta sang rajar de la ferida em va fer mig marejar-me. I encara havia tingut sort que la bala no s'havia quedat enquistada dins, sinó que m'havia fregat molt.

Vaig caure a terra de genolls del dolor, cridant. Serrant fort les dents, vaig intentar tornar a parlar per acabar de dir-li, abans que em matés, tot el que li volia dir a l'assassina del meu germà.

-És igual. Passi el que passi aquí avui amb mi, mai la tocaràs. Oblida't d'ella i de la Ran i la Kazuha i de totes les persones que vulguis ferir per fer mal a en Shinichi i a en Hattori i a l'Akai. Mai ho aconseguiràs. –vaig dir-li, i ara ja em tremolava absolutament tot. –Mai li faràs a una altra persona el que li vas fer a en Xavi!

La Vermouth va disparar un altre cop i aquesta vegada, encara sense saber com, vaig aconseguir esquivar les seves bales no un, sinó dos cops. Però moure'm tant només em va causar més dolor al braç, que cremava i brunzia amb un dolor i una calor només comparable al foc, i el dolor no em va deixar pensar amb suficient claredat com per tirar-me al terra. Allà estava, de genolls davant seu, com si estigués a la seva mercè. I és que de fet ho estava. Ho estava absoluta i completament.

-Ara ja no ets tan valenta, no? –va dir, disparant al meu voltant dues i tres i quatre vegades més, espantant-me amb el soroll i la proximitat de les bales. Una cinquena em va fer caure a terra de costat dret, agafant-me com podia el braç esquerra intentar alleujar el dolor, que no parava.

-Ja no vas d'heroïna? –va dir, apuntant-me des de d'alt.

-No sóc una heroïna. –vaig dir-li, plorant sense poder parar. –Només sóc una noia. Només sóc humana. Igual que en Shinichi, i en Hattori, i la Haibara i tots. Només som humans a qui has decidit amargar i prendre la vida. Igual que al meu germà! –vaig gemegar, sense vergonya però amb tota la por del món. La Vermouth va somriure.

-Si ens punxes, sagnem. Si ens fas mal, plorem. Si ens dispares, morim. És la bellesa i la part dolenta de ser humà. –vaig dir-li, encara plorant de valent. –Però la bellesa està en que podem ser el que vulguem ser. I si volem ser herois, ho som.

La Vermouth va trepitjar-me la ferida del braç amb el seu taló, i jo vaig cridar i cridar fins que casi em quedo sense veu, desitjant que els crits alleugessin el dolor, però allò no va passar.

-Saps com el vaig disparar, al teu germà? –va dir, apuntant el canó cap al meu cap. Ja estava, si disparava, fos com fos, era noia morta. –Un dels meus millors trets, si ho he d'admetre. Molt net, molt clar, molt encertat. Directament –va dir, redirigint el canó de la pistola al meu pit. –Al cor.

La Vermouth va prémer el gallet i, juntament amb l'estrèpit de la bala deixant el canó, vaig notar un fort impacte al pit. Vaig sentir un dolor tan atroç al cor que vaig deixar anar el crit més fort de la meva vida. Va ressonar per les parets i es va sentir per fora tot i el vent que bufava. Plorava desconsoladament, les llàgrimes caient-me sense parar, i els meus gemecs escapant-se sense consol mentre el dolor em recorria el cos i el cap, i em vaig quedar allà, immòbil al terra.


	20. Capítol 20

**Seguirem Endavant**

feliç lectura!

* * *

**20. Allò que més estimes**

La Vermouth no va esperar ni tant sols a que comencés a sagnar per parlar-me un altre cop.

-Idiota. Has vingut sola pensant-te que així aconseguiries alguna cosa? –va preguntar-me, mirant-me amb un dels seus somriures odiosos. –Te l'has jugat, i ara què? Ara no tens a ningú per ajudar-te. Estàs tota soleta. Què et pensaves, que no et dispararia?

Jo me la vaig mirar entre els ulls mig tancats que lluitava per obrir lentament, entre el dolor i la suor i el patiment.

-Tens raó. El meu objectiu sempre ha estat la Sherry. Des del dia que en Kudo em va demanar que em mantingués allunyada. Li vaig prometre que ho faria, però al final no m'hi vaig poder estar. Al cap i a la fi, un traïdor és un traïdor sempre. Tu ho hauries de saber millor que ningú.

Vaig continuar mirant-la entre els ulls mig aclucats que cada cop em costaven més d'obrir, sentint que si els tancava ningú em garantia que els tornés a obrir. Sentia el meu respirar feixuc i agitat, dur i sonor i desesperat. Semblava que m'ofegava.

-Els teus amics et van enganyar sobre qui havia matat al teu germà. No t'ho van dir durant molt de temps. –va dir ella, la seva veu sonant com una cançó enverinada i mortal, com un verí que no et deixava anar mai. –Són traïdors, Aya. Tots. Et van trair, et van amagar la cosa que més t'importava del món. I seguiràs confiant en ells? Els traïdors son traïdors ara i sempre. No canvien mai. Ja va sent hora que ho comencis a aprendre.

-La Sherry ha de morir. Ha de pagar pel que va fer, per ser una traïdora. Ha d'aprendre a fer el que se li diu, passi el que passi. Se l'ha de renyar. I per això ha de morir. –va dir ella.

-Tant hàbils que vau ser la primera vegada que ens vau enxampar a tots. Tants plans, tants càlculs i tants sacrificis per res. –va dir ella, apropant-se fins que finalment estava just davant meu. –I ara no heu estat capaços ni d'enxampar-me. Què coi, ni tant sols us heu adonat...

-De què? –vaig dir-li jo, que ara ja podia continuar respirant amb més normalitat, i obrint els ulls cada cop més fàcilment. La meva veu encara sonava restringida, però les cordes vocals no m'impedien parlar. Em vaig aixecar i em vaig recolzar a la paret del fons, asseguda, mentre la Vermouth em mirava curiosa. –De què no ens en hem adonat? Dels micròfons a casa els Kudo? I a comissaria? I a casa meva?

El color de la cara de la Vermouth es va tornar de més o menys pàl·lid a completament blanc en qüestió de segons mentre la dona em mirava fixament, a ni tant sols un pas de mi.

-Tu sí que ens has decebut. –d'algun punt inconcret d'aquella última planta en runes es va sentir una veu. De les ombres, en Shuichi Akai va aparèixer, pistola en mà, amb un somriure de llest.

-De veritat penses que no seríem capaços de detectar uns micròfons? –va sortir en Megure, acompanyat, també armats, de la Sato i en Takagi, que es miraven a la Vermouth amb mala llet.

-I de veritat et penses que et pots disfressar de mi i sortir-ne lliure? –va sortir la Jodie pel costat de l'Akai.

-No em puc creure que pensis que no seriem capaços ni tant sols d'adonar-nos que l'única raó per la qual et vas disfressar d'ella era per intentar confondre'ns. –en Hattori va aparèixer una mica més allunyat de l'Akai.

-I que et pensessis que no descobriríem que des del principi volies la Haibara. –va sortir finalment en Shinichi, entre l'Akai i en Hattori, acompanyat del seu pare i de la Haibara.

Entre tots, ens havien rodejat a mi i a la Vermouth. Un total de vuit pistoles apuntant-la, i jo vaig riure.

-I de veritat et pensaves que em deixarien venir tota sola? –vaig preguntar jo.

-En quant vam detectar els micròfons vam entendre que t'havíem de confondre. –va explicar en Shinichi. –Per això vam muntar tota aquella farsa de les decisions i les votacions, i et vam fer creure que no deixaríem a l'Aya fer d'esquer, però que ella ho faria igualment.

-Retira't ara, entrega't, i podem arribar a un acord. –va dir la Jodie, que l'apuntava amb una mirada que jo no he vist mai en l'agent de l'FBI. Era una ràbia aguantada que portava dins feia molt de temps i que ara per fi podia mostrar. No hi havia res d'aquella innocent professora d'anglès. Tota aquella farsa havia caigut per deixar pas a la increïble i forta agent de l'FBI.

La Vermouth va començar a riure fort, de manera odiosa i forta. I de sobte, amb un moviment suau i precís, va acostar-me el canó al front i em va apuntar directament, sense romanços.

-T'he disparat al cor però ni tant sols has sagnat. –va dir ella. –Molt interessant l'armilla antibales, si no fos perquè té una sola falta. –va dir ella, amb un somriure. –No et protegeix el cap.

Tremolava. Recordo que en sentir les seves paraules, tremolava de valent, com una fulla que acabava de caure de l'arbre a causa de la força inhumana del vent. I no podia parar de tremolar, el meu cos, el meu cap i el meu cor massa envaïts pel pànic i per la por com per pensar, com per confiar en algú. I vaig entendre que era molt probable que no en sortís d'aquesta amb vida.

-Em dispareu... –va alertar ella. –I la mato.

Es va fer el silenci. Ningú va dir res. Ningú es va ni tant sols moure un dit. La Vermouth m'apuntava seriosament, i ningú dubtava que fos capaç de matar-me.

I jo no sabia què fer perquè ni tant sols em podia moure de la por i vaig entendre per fi com de valents eren en Shinichi i en Hattori, que havien estat al final d'un canó més d'un cop i sempre tenien alguna solució per sortir-se'n en vida. I en canvi aquí estava jo, a punt de patir el mateix final que el meu germà a càrrec de la mateixa persona.

I no vaig poder evitar pensar en els meus pares, i en com els afectaria la meva mort, i com d'egoista havia estat per part meva voler involucrar-me en tots aquests casos sense pensar en què significaria per ells. I per primer cop des que havia començat les meves activitats detectivesques, vaig entendre que allò era un joc molt terrible i molt perillós a qui ningú havia de jugar mai.

-Ja n'hi ha prou, no creus? –va saltar de cop una veu fina i petita, i tothom va mirar-se a la Haibara, que es mirava a la Vermouth amb ràbia i coratge. –Ja han pagat suficients persones pels teus crims. No en vas tenir prou amb matar el seu germà?!

-Sherry, estimada –va dirigir-se a ella la Vermouth, amb un to de mare que em va ficar els pels de punta i em va fer venir esgarrifances. La Haibara va serrar ben fort les dents. –Què l'entens perquè vam matar a la teva estimada germana?

-Em dic Ai Haibara. –va dir, i em sembla que mai havia sentit tanta convicció en la Haibara com en aquella frase que va dir. Per primer cop des de que s'havia encongit, estava orgullosa de ser qui era. –I tu et dius Chris Vinyard. Si anem a dir veritats, comencem per les bàsiques.

-Sherry, Sherry, Sherry... –va dir la Vermouth amb un sospir –Així només aconseguiràs que la mati abans. –va dir, i de sobte la Vermouth va prémer el canó de la seva pistola més fort contra el meu front i jo vaig deixar anar un crit ofegat en sorpresa i temor.

-Ja n'has matat prou. –va dir ella. –Tu i l'organització ja heu fet prou mal. Ella no té la culpa de res. No hi està involucrada. Em vols a mi, no a ella. Deixa-la anar.

La Vermouth li va somriure. –I em garanteixes que t'entregaràs a mi i et podré liquidar per fi?

Es va tornar a fer el silenci, i jo vaig dubtar seriosament que la Haibara intercanviés la seva vida per la meva.

-Què me'n dius? La teva vida per la seva. Així de fàcil. –va oferir-li. I llavors va mirar a en Shinichi, que s'estava dempeus al costat de la petita noia. –Què et sembla, Kudo? No és tan divertit quan no pots salvar tothom, eh?

En Shinichi va aixecar la pistola i va apuntar a la Vermouth al cap.

-La mates, i no et donaré ni un segon per entendre el que acabes de fer. –va dir-li ell, la ràbia decorant la seva veu.

La Vermouth va apropar la pistola encara més al meu front. –Prova'm. –va dir-li. –Dispara'm, i l'envio amb el seu estimat germà i l'Akemi.

Vaig tancar els ulls amb força convençuda de que ja estava tot. Que allà, la Vermouth em matava.

Però el soroll de la veu de la Vermouth pronunciant el nom de la germana de la Haibara va estar acompanyat immediatament del so d'una pistola disparant-se, i de sobte la pistola de la Vermouth va sortir volant, donant-me un cop fort al cap i fent-me un tall al front més gran que el de la galta.

Em feia mal absolutament tot i, tot i això, vaig trobar forces per obrir els ulls i veure que, contrari al que havia pensat al començament, no era en Shinichi qui havia disparat, sinó l'Akai, que havia perforat la mà dreta de la Vermouth amb un sol tret a una distancia i des d'un angle gairebé impossible. I la Vermouth es va aixecar de cop, tapant-se la mà dreta amb l'esquerra, i va fer l'intent de desenfundar una altra pistola que tenia al turmell mentre s'apropava ràpidament a l'Akai.

En Shuichi Akai va tornar a disparar-li, però la Vermouth va ser molt més ràpida i va desenfundar la pistola amb rapidesa casi sobrenatural, disparant a l'Akai i fregant-li l'espatlla dreta. Les altres pistoles van seguir a la Vermouth en tot moment, però cap estava disposada a matar-la. La necessitaven amb vida.

-Deixeu-la! Això és entre ella i jo! –va cridar en Shuichi Akai, però les pistoles no es van abaixar. –He dit que la deixeu!

I una a una, amb el crit de l'agent de l'FBI, les pistoles van anar abaixant-se. Fins i tot la Jodie va abaixar la seva.

-El meu problema no és amb tu, Akai. –va dir-li la Vermouth, que sagnava de valent de la mà dreta, però aguantava la pistola amb la mà esquerra amb força. Devia ser ambidextre. –És amb la nena.

-Vaig prometre que la protegiria passés el que passés. Així que sí, sí que és el meu problema. –va grunyir l'Akai. La Haibara es va sorprendre en sentir allò.

-A qui li vas prometre? A la teva estimada Akemi? –va preguntar la Vermouth amb un somriure.

En Shuichi Akai va disparar dues vegades més, però cap de les dues va tocar la Vermouth. Des del terra, d'on no em podia moure, m'ho mirava tot entre els ulls plens de llàgrimes que em queien per les galtes.

-Ja hauríeu de saber que no es poden fer promeses que no es poden complir. –va dir la Vermouth, i en Shuichi Akai va disparar un cop més, aquest cop donant-li a la Vermouth a l'espatlla esquerra. La Vermouth va gairebé caure cap enrere, però va aconseguir mantenir-se dreta.

I llavors va fer una cosa que ningú va veure venir. Amb un últim esforç i un últim moviment del seu braç, que tenia ja gairebé immòbil fruit del tret de l'Akai, va disparar en direcció a la Haibara.

En Shinichi, que era el que estava més a prop d'ella, va actuar amb suficient rapidesa com per treure-la d'en mig, però la bala va fregar la part de darrere de la seva cama. Una altra cicatriu fruit de l'organització, vaig pensar jo amb dificultat.

En Shuichi Akai es va gairebé abalançar sobre la Vermouth, que en veure'l apropar-se va intentar sortir corrents, aprofitant que tots els altres que l'estaven rodejant havien corregut a ajudar a en Shinichi i a la Haibara. I jo, que encara estava massa a prop de la Vermouth, m'ho vaig continuar mirant tot horroritzada i paralitzada.

Però l'Akai no va deixar-la córrer gaire, perquè de seguida va disparar-li un tret a la cama, i la Vermouth va caure de cop al terra, girant-se per mirar a l'Akai, que se li apropava i l'apuntava des de dalt.

-Torna a dir el seu nom! –va cridar-li, amb una veu molt més dura i forta que cap de les que havíem sentit. El jove agent va recarregar la pistola. –Torna a dir el seu nom, si tens nassos!

I la Vermouth no va decebre. –Akemi Miyano.

En Shuichi Akai va posar el dit al gallet.

-Akai! –va cridar-li de sobte en Shinichi, que s'havia posat dempeus i era una mica més enrere que ell. –_She's not worth your anger._ –li va dir en anglès.

I en Shuichi Akai, en entendre que realment la Vermouth no es mereixia que li dediqués més temps, va abaixar la pistola i va cridar a la Jodie i a en Megure perquè l'ajudessin a emmanillar la Vermouth.

En Shinichi es va encarregar de retirar-lis la pistola tant a l'Akai com a la Vermouth. En Heiji Hattori, mentre la Sato, en Takagi i en Yusaku ajudaven a la Haibara i a en Shinichi a l'hora que demanaven reforços, va córrer cap a mi casi amb desesperació i em va inspeccionar les ferides amb cura.

-Estàs bé? Estàs bé? No t'ha fet més mal, no? –va dir, amb to preocupat. I jo, que encara no havia trobat les forces per parlar, vaig fer-li que si amb el cap i vaig començar a plorar encara més fort. El jove detectiu d'Osaka em va agafar en braços amb facilitat i em va començar a dur fora de l'edifici. I jo no vaig poder evitar amagar-me en el seu jersei mentre plorava.


	21. Capítol 21

**Seguirem Endavant**

Un altre capítol!

feliç lectura!

* * *

**21. Només hi ha una veritat**

En sortir de l'edifici, les sirenes i les llums dels cotxes patrulla i de les ambulàncies il·luminaven l'entorn en colors blaus i vermells, sobretot vermells, i recordo que els colors intensos em van molestar als ulls plens de llàgrimes. En Heiji Hattori em va carregar en braços fins a fora, i entre els ulls llagrimosos vaig veure com les meves ferides tenyien el seu jersei i la seva jaqueta d'un vermell apagat, trist, brut, casi marró.

A mig camí cap a l'ambulància, vaig sentir unes passes apropant-se corrents i les veus que les van acompanyar em van dir de seguida que la Ran i la Kazuha s'havien quedat a fora, esperant.

-Heiji! –va cridar la jove d'Osaka en quant ens va veure, i quan es va apropar el jove es va parar de cop. La Kazuha es va apropar i va posar una mà al meu braç, però jo encara estava recolzada al pit del jove detectiu amb els ulls tancats. –Què ha passat? Està bé?

El gairebé xiscle del meu nom provinent de la Ran tampoc va ser suficient com per fer-me obrir els ulls, però vaig agrair a les dues noies la seva preocupació.

-Deixeu-me portar-la fins una ambulància primer. –va exclamar el jove noi, i de sobte va començar a caminar de cop i poc després em va estendre en una llitera i els doctors de seguida van començar a curar-me.

A la llunyania encara podia sentir les veus dels joves japonesos. En Hattori els hi explicava tot el que havia passat allà dins, i la Kazuha i la Ran feien preguntes sense parar, com si se les haguessin estat preparant des de molt abans. La Ran va preguntar-li a en Hattori on era en Shinichi, i en sentir que el jove detectiu de Tòquio encara no havia sortit i en notar que els doctors ja m'havien curat casi totes les ferides, vaig mig asseure'm a la llitera i vaig obrir els ulls poc a poc, gairebé amb por del que em podia trobar.

Davant meu, no gaire lluny, la Ran, la Kazuha i en Hattori estaven dempeus, la Kazuha agafada a en Hattori i el jove noi amb un braç per darrer de les seves espatlles. I encara més lluny, sortint de l'edifici darrere d'una Vermouth emmanillada per en Megure i la Jodie, en Shinichi sortia acompanyat d'en Shuichi Akai, que lluïa la mirada més buida que mai he vist. En veure'l, la Ran va córrer cap al noi i es va abraçar a ell amb força, i quan el noi em va veure mig asseguda a la llitera, es va apropar a mi casi amb ferocitat.

-Idiota! –em va cridar, quan va ser suficientment a prop meu. Un dels homes que m'havia atès em va ajudar a asseure'm a la llitera, em va col·locar una manta taronja per sobre i em va donar una tassa d'una beguda calenta que mai vaig arribar a prendre'm. En Shinichi es va apropar encara més i em va tornar a cridar. –Ets idiota!

Sabia que m'ho mereixia, i sabia que en Shinichi tenia tota la intenció de renyar-me. Però la veritat és que no me'n penedia, perquè estant davant de la Vermouth, era difícil controlar les meves accions. I sabia que a en Shinichi no li havia fet cap gràcia que, en contra del pla que teníem previst, la Vermouth m'hagués disparat abans en altres extremitats i no pas al pit, on l'armilla anava equipada amb un transmissor que, en l'impacte, els avisaria de que ja podien moure's.

-Què havíem quedat? Que faries que et disparés primer al pit i llavors ens en encarregaríem nosaltres! Saps quin ensurt ens hem donat quan t'hem vist mig morta al terra, idiota?! –em va cridar, i tot i que la Ran l'agafava d'un braç en Shinichi no podia contenir la ràbia.

-Ho he intentat... –em vaig limitar a dir, notant com els meus ulls estaven inflats de tant plorar. –Però ha estat més creativa, què vols que et digui...

-Ara no és moment de fer broma, collons! –va cridar-me ell. –Et podria haver matat! I llavors què, eh? Llavors què?!

-Però tranquil, que no ha passat res. –vaig dir-li jo, i no sé si és que amb el xoc no sabia què deia, o si alguna part de mi intentava calmar-lo o què nassos estava intentant fer, perquè la veritat és que em sentia tan fora del meu cos que no tenia cap control.

-Tranquil?! Tranquil?! –va cridar. –L'única cosa que et demanem quan et capfiques amb que vols fer d'esquer i no ho fas, encara que ho fem per la teva protecció, i tens el valor de dir-me que tranquil quan surt malament?!

-Shinichi... –va dir-li la Ran, per intentar que es calmés, però no hi havia qui el parés.

-Et podria haver matat! Ha estat a punt de matar-te! –va cridar ell, i la seva veu cada cop s'estripava més.

I en veure la pena i la ràbia amb que em parlava en Shinichi, totes les parets que s'havien format dins meu en saber que m'havia enganyat es van destruir com si mai hi haguessin estat, perquè en Shinichi reaccionava així en saber que casi havia mort. I davant una persona que es preocupava tant per la meva salut, no vaig poder fer-hi res.

Em vaig aixecar de la llitera deixant la tassa a sobre i vaig abraçar a en Shinichi, fort, com no ho havia fet mai. I la Ran va deixar-li anar el braç i en Shinichi, després d'uns segons d'estar confós, em va tornar l'abraçada perquè si, una mica més i havia mort.

Aquella nit, mentre la Vermouth estava encara sota vigilància provisional abans d'interrogar-la com calia, em vaig quedar a dormir a casa els Kudo. La Yukiko em va rebre amb una abraçada i entre plors, repetint-me un cop i un altre que ho sentia, que ho sentia moltíssim, i tot i que sabia de sobres que res del que havia passat era culpa seva, vaig deixar que m'abracés i que plorés, i li vaig donar les gràcies mil cops. Tot el que aquella dona havia fet per mi només ho havia fet la meva mare, i no tenia paraules suficients com per agrair-li tot.

Els metges m'havien dit que no calia ingressar-me a l'hospital, cosa que vaig agrair per evitar amoïnar als meus pares, però em van dir que m'havia de canviar les benes del cap cada nit. La Yukiko es va oferir a fer-ho, però la dona portava gairebé tres dies sense dormir, així que la Ran, tendra i responsable com sempre, es va oferir a fer-ho. Jo vaig debatre que ho podia fer soleta, però la veritat és que amb prou feines podia pensar amb claredat quan el dolor punxava fort. La Kazuha va dir-li a la Ran que ella també l'ajudaria, però en Hattori ni s'aguantava dret i la jove karateka li va dir que es cuidés del jove d'Osaka, que ella ho podia fer sola. I en Shinichi, que suposo que com jo va entendre que la Ran segurament volia parlar a soles amb mi per algun motiu (no era sempre que la jove noia rebutjava l'ajuda de la Kazuha), es va limitar a dir-li que no ens anéssim a dormir tard, li va fer un petó dolç de bona nit que la noia va tornar amb molt de gust, i va marxar cap a dalt, a dormir.

La Ran em va fer seure al sofà de casa els Kudo i, amb una cura i una tendresa pròpia, va començar a treure'm la bena del cap.

-Em sembla que no t'he dit mai lo realment feliç que em fa veure's junts. –vaig dir-li. –A tu i a en Shinichi, i a en Hattori i a la Kazuha.

La noia em va dedicar un somriure ampli.

-Gràcies. –va dir dolçament. –La veritat és que encara no sé ni com hem arribat fins aquí.

-En Shinichi m'ha dit que casi no el perdones. Que us vau barallar de valent aquella nit que t'ho va explicar tot.

-Bé, barallar... –va dir ella, mentre continuava desembenant-me el cap amb tranquil·litat. –Va ser més aviat jo cridant-li sense parar durant hores. Ell ho va aguantar tot callat fins que vaig acabar.

Jo vaig deixar anar un petit riure, i en fer-ho, em vaig estremir perquè alguna cosa al cap m'havia punxat.

-Ho sento. –va dir de seguida, acabant de treure la bena.

-Tranquil·la, no ha estat culpa teva.

La Ran agafava les benes a les mans, i vaig poder veure com estaven majoritàriament tacades de sang. Amb cura, les va doblegar i les va deixar sobre la taula, i de dintre de la farmaciola va treure un paquet amb benes iguals.

-I què va passar? –vaig preguntar-li, interessada però amb una veu casi xiuxiuejant.

-M'ho va explicar absolutament tot. I el vaig enviar a la merda. –va dir ella, amb una sinceritat que ni em va sobtar ni em va semblar normal. –Li vaig dir que no el perdonaria mai, i que no el volia tornar a veure mai més.

Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap dos cops, i vaig evitar fer-ho un tercer perquè notava com el cap començava a donar voltes.

-M'havia fet molt de mal. M'havia enganyat durant tot aquest temps fins i tot en les situacions en que sospitava d'ell. No li podia perdonar. –va dir, mentre treia la bena del paquet de plàstic i la desplegava.

-Què et va fer canviar d'opinió? –vaig preguntar-li.

La Ran em va mirar als ulls, començant a embenar-me el cap poc a poc, i amb un somriure trist em va dir,

-L'organització.

Es clar.

-Aquella mateixa nit em va trucar la Kazuha dient-me que estava a Tòquio, que en Hattori l'havia arrossegat fins allà i que s'havien trobat amb en Shinichi prop de la Torre de Tòquio. I em va dir que en Shinichi era amb la policia i l'FBI i l'Ai, i que parlaven d'una organització. I després em va dir que ell i en Hattori s'havien ficat dins d'uns magatzems estranys on s'anaven a enfrontar amb l'organització.

Jo vaig romandre callada mentre la noia lligava la bena al meu cap, esperant que continués.

-I el sol fet de pensar que el podria perdre per sempre em va fer plorar. I em vaig adonar que no podia estar més temps sense veure'l, que no el podia deixar sol. –va dir-me, amb un somriure trist. Sabia que recordar allò encara li feia mal, així que si m'ho estava explicant deuria tenir una bona raó per fer-ho.

-Però jo pensava que ja te'n havies adonat abans. –vaig dir-li, amb por a la resposta.

-Sí. –va respondre ella, mentre guardava els estris a la farmaciola i la tancava. –Però en aquell moment va ser molt més fort. La Kazuha també plorava per en Hattori... Em vaig adonar que ja havíem estat separats ho suficient, i que no volia que ho tornéssim a estar.

Jo li vaig somriure amb ganes, presa per l'emoció que sentia la noia en aquell moment. Perquè jo l'entenia a la perfecció. Durant la vida perds el Nord molts cops, però quan trobes algú que te'l fa trobar, no te'n pots tornar a separar.

-Quan em va dir que vindria a Barcelona per protegir-te, no m'ho vaig haver de pensar gens. No li vaig donar opció. Estem junts fins el final. –va dir ella, feliç.

-Perquè te l'estimes. –vaig dir jo.

Ella em va somriure dolçament i va fer que sí amb el cap. –Perquè és la persona que més m'estimo al món.

Jo li vaig somriure de la mateixa manera, perquè el cor em cremava amb una sensació de familiaritat massa forta com per ignorar-la. Perquè la seva història era la meva, i perquè l'havia viscut amb ells casi fins el final, i saber que aquell final havia estat un final feliç no tenia preu.

-Sense en Shinichi, casa meva no semblava casa meva. Em feia la sensació que no pertanyia ni a casa, ni a Beika, ni a Tòquio. Però quan en Shinichi va tornar, fins i tot aquell amagatall de l'organització semblava casa. Perquè estava amb ell, i no hi havia res millor. –va confessar-me, amb les galtes envermellides.

-Què em vols dir amb això, Ran? –vaig preguntar-li, segura que aquella història venia amb una lliçó a aprendre.

-En Shinichi m'ha dit que tenies pensat marxar. –va dir-me. Jo li vaig fer que sí amb el cap. –Et vull dir que a vegades no és el lloc el que et fa sentir a gust o no, són les persones. I em sembla que si t'allunyes de les persones que hi ha aquí, patiràs.

-Però amb vosaltres sempre m'he sentit com a casa. –vaig confessar en veu alta per primer cop. –Mai m'he sentit més pròpia d'un lloc com a Beika. El meu lloc és amb vosaltres. Amb tu i en Shinichi i la Haibara i el Professor, amb la Lliga de detectius júnior i en Hattori i la Kazuha, amb la Sato, en Takagi, en Megure... Sou més la meva família que ningú.

-I en Martí? –em va preguntar sense taps. Jo vaig sospirar fons.

-Dubto que em vulgui tornar a veure després del que li vaig dir. –vaig confessar, un altre cop per primera vegada. Però amb la Ran em sentia còmoda, em sentia lliure per dir tot allò que m'angoixava.

-En Shinichi també ho dubtava. I mira. –va dir ella. I ara entenia perfectament perquè m'havia explicat tot allò. –Quan trobes algú que et sentir com estic segura que et fa sentir en Martí, no te'n pots separar. Fes-me cas.

-Però...

-No pots fer fora a tothom sempre, Aya. –em va dir. I les seves paraules van sonar d'allò més reals. –Si ho fas, te'n penediràs sempre.

Jo vaig bufar, però vaig acabar per somriure-li a la noia, perquè realment apreciava les seves paraules.

-Saps que en Shinichi sempre diu que només hi ha una veritat? –va dir ella. I tant que ho sabia. Era _la _frase d'en Shinichi Kudo. –És aquesta.

-Que no es pot fer fora a tothom? –vaig preguntar.

-No, que tothom té dret a una segona oportunitat.

Jo vaig somriure-li, notant com els ulls se m'omplien de llàgrimes perquè allò era el que li havia intentat dir a la Mai, i era el que es mereixia la Haibara, i en Shuichi Akai, i era allò que la Ran li havia concedit a en Shinichi. I estic segura que, a dia d'avui, no hi ha cosa que faci a en Shinichi més feliç que això.

-I Tòquio? I vosaltres? Que faré sense vosaltres? –vaig preguntar-li, amb por a no veure'ls mai més.

-Seguirem estant allà sempre que ens necessitis. I et vindrem a veure, i ens vindràs a veure, i no perdrem el contacte. –va dir ell amb un somriure, agafant-me de les mans. –T'ho prometo.

La vaig abraçar perquè, per primer cop en molt de temps, vaig creure en la possibilitat de tornar a veure'ls algun dia.


	22. Capítol 22

**Seguirem Endavant**

Últim capítol que penjo avui! Aquest és especial, ja em direu si us agrada o no! Encara ens queden dos capítols més per acabar el fic, així que ja casi estem!

Per entendre el títol: Quan tot s'enlaira - Txarango

feliç lectura!

* * *

**22. Quan tot s'enlaira, toco els somnis de puntetes**

L'endemà al matí vaig aprofitar que en Shinichi, en Hattori i la resta havia anat a comissaria per interrogar la Vermouth per parlar amb la Yukiko Kudo. La dona havia estat tan important per mi, que em semblava que es mereixia més d'una explicació i més d'una conversa sincera en que li expliqués tot el que sentia. I és que una part de mi no parava de cridar-me que ja n'havia tingut prou d'amagar els meus sentiments tant endins.

Feia unes setmanes que la dona havia començat a empacar totes les pertinències per tornar-se al Japó, i la casa començava a semblar ben bé un guirigall tot cap per avall, però la Yukiko em va fer estona per parlar.

Li vaig donar les gràcies tantes vegades que la paraula va deixar de tenir sentit en algun moment, però la Yukiko va entendre la severitat del meu missatge, perquè en més d'una ocasió va posar-se a plorar lleugerament a l'hora que em dedicava un somriure nostàlgic. Per un instant vaig semblar entendre que per la ex-actriu retirada jo era com la filla que mai havia tingut. I per algun motiu allò em va fer posar simultàniament trista i orgullosa.

-Has decidit què faràs, al final? –em va preguntar. –Marxaràs o et quedaràs?

-No ho sé –vaig dir-li, dedicant-li un somriure una mica forçat. Després de la conversa amb la Ran havia estat pensant en el meu futur durant tota la nit, i encara així no n'havia tret res en clar.

-Japó segueix sent un possible destí? –va preguntar, amb il·lusió als ulls.

-És possible. –vaig respondre.

-Decideixis el que decideixis –va dir-me ella, mentre allargava el seu braç i m'agafava de la mà. –Estarem amb tu. I si vols venir al Japó encara més.

Vaig dir-li a la Yukiko que necessitava pensar-m'ho. Que per molt que els hagués perdonat i que entengués el que havien fet, encara hi havia una part del meu cor, petita com era, que els hi guardava el més lleuger rancor, i que en aquells moments no sabia què havia de fer amb la meva vida. I la dona em va mirar amb uns ulls tan tristos, que vaig sospirar i li vaig demanar que em dugués a la platja més propera que coneixia.

El millor d'anar a la platja a meitat de Febrer és que no hi ha absolutament ningú. I aquell lloc tant deshabitat, amb les onades i la marea apropant-se a mi a cops sense arribar a tocar-me mai, m'ajudava a aclarir-me les idees. Sola, absoluta i totalment sola, vaig donar un volt per la vora de la platja, amb els auriculars posats i deixant que la brisa marina em donés cops a la cara. I si marxava? I si ho deixava tot enrere?

Fins fa dos dies, havia entès que el lloc que realment era casa, el lloc on jo realment pertanyia era al Japó. A Tòquio, a Beika, amb la Ran i en Shinichi, amb tots els altres. Que jo pertanyia al lloc on el meu nom no sonava estrany i en canvi encaixava a la perfecció. A un lloc on havia format una família enorme, on tenia un renom com a detectiu, on m'entenia perfectament amb tothom. I és que a vegades semblava que m'entenia millor en japonès que no pas en català.

Però allò era fins fa dos dies. Va ser fa dos dies en que em vaig adonar que la sang que corre per les meves venes, digués el que digués el meu arbre familiar i el meu nom, era el més purament catalana i barcelonina. No hi havia manera de canviar-ho. I resulta que la família que tenia al Japó era igual d'important que la que tenia a Barcelona. Perquè potser aquella era molt més gran i extensa, però la d'aquí era gairebé el triple de valuosa.

Sabria despertar-me sense veure els plataners de la Diagonal? Sense dubte trobaria a faltar els altaveus del metro, i la gent parlant en català pel carrer, i poder riure d'aquell programa de zàping de la tele, i anar a concerts cantats en la meva pròpia llengua.

Em va semblar que prendre una decisió era molt arriscat, però ho havia de fer quan abans millor. Fer vida al Japó era un somni, i fer vida a Barcelona era una realitat. I el somni portava obviant la realitat durant molts i molts anys. Tant, que havia arribat a depreciar la ciutat que m'havia vist néixer, la ciutat que m'havia donat nom, i vida.

Però era la mateixa ciutat que havia vist morir al meu germà. La mateixa ciutat que havia permès, sota els seus ulls, que l'organització assassinés al meu germà gran. I aquella ciutat m'havia portat el record amarg de la Mai i del seu amor per en Xavi, i havia portat les baralles a casa, i el malentès amb en Martí sobre l'assassinat de l'Eduard. La ciutat que m'havia vist néixer m'havia portat tantes desgracies que, en comparació, el dolor que m'havia portat Tòquio amb l'organització semblava tenia el valor de zero.

I allò va semblar aclarir-m'ho tot de sobte. Amb el record de les paraules d'en Shinichi a la Ran, i amb un últim sospir d'aire salat, vaig tornar cap al cotxe on m'esperava la Yukiko, i amb una mirada conjunta ens vam dir tot el que ens havíem de dir. I la dona em va entendre, perquè va somriure d'orella a orella i va fer que sí amb el cap.

Vaig demanar-li que, en comptes de deixar-me a casa, em deixés en un altre lloc, perquè havia una cosa que havia de fer abans que res. I la Yukiko, amable i agradable com ella sola, em va deixar precisament davant just d'on volia anar.

I em vaig trobar respirant fons davant la casa d'en Martí.

No em vaig donar la satisfacció d'esperar-me gaire, perquè si m'esperava sabia que acabaria canviant d'idea, i ara ja era massa tard per allò. La decisió era tan feble que podria marxar igual que marxaven les onades a la vora del mar, i donar-me temps per pensar-m'ho encara més només aconseguiria regirar més les coses. Així que vaig trucar a la porta.

En Martí la va obrir en menys de deu segons, i quan em va veure allà, palplantada davant seu, el somriure amable que lluïa a la cara va desaparèixer de sobte, i alguna cosa em va punxar el cor. Vaig observar com els seus ulls em recorrien ràpidament, parant-se en les benes que duia al braç i a les tiretes que em decoraven la cara. I quan em va mirar als ulls, vaig deixar anar un respir que no sabia que aguantava.

-Què... Què t'ha passat? –va preguntar gairebé en un xiuxiueig.

-És una història molt llarga que ara no tinc temps d'explicar. –vaig dir-li, les paraules sortint a la mateixa rapidesa amb que em bategava el cor. Es va fer un silenci d'uns segons.

-Què hi fas aquí, Aya? –va preguntar-me.

-He estat pensant. –vaig replicar, casi sense donar-li temps a acabar la frase. –Sobre el que faré. Si marxaré o em quedaré, sobre el meu futur.

En Martí va sortir a fora amb mi i va tancar la porta darrere seu. Va creuar els braços per sobre del pit i em va continuar mirant fixament als ulls amb un rostre una mica adolorit.

-I què? –va contestar, per animar-me a seguir parlant.

-I m'he adonat que Barcelona m'ha fet molt mal. I que en comparació, Tòquio només m'ha portat coses bones. Tòquio és un deu, i Barcelona és un zero, ara mateix. –vaig explicar-li. El noi va esbufegar.

-Així que marxes... –va dir ell, mirant a terra. Jo no vaig evitar somriure.

-Algú em va dir un cop que zero és on comença tot. Que si no partíssim de zero, res es crearia mai, i que mai aconseguiríem res. –vaig dir-li, i el noi va aixecar el cap de sobte, en certa il·lusió confusa. –Per fer que Barcelona ja no sigui un zero, hauré de treballar per crear records millors. Així que suposo que parteixo de zero.

Els ulls del noi van brillar amb una il·lusió continguda i, de la mateixa manera que jo, no va poder evitar el somriure que s'escapava als seus llavis.

-No puc deixar que la foscor m'ofusqui tant que deixo de veure la llum. –vaig dir-li finalment, i el noi va fer dos passes endavant a corre-cuita, em va agafar la galta amb la ma i va ajuntar els meus llavis amb els seus.

Entre somriures i petons vam deixar que els nostres sentiments parlessin per nosaltres, que tot allò tant apassionat que havíem ignorat el primer cop desaparegués i donés pas a alguna cosa molt millor. Alguna cosa més tendra i dolça, alguna cosa que omplia el meu cor més que res en el món i vaig entendre per fi tot allò que m'havia dit la Ran, i la convicció amb que m'havia dit que en Shinichi era la persona que més estimava al món. Entenia tot el que m'havia confós fins aleshores, i ho vaig veure tot amb una claredat espectacular. I al meu cor sentia punxades agredolces perquè allò que havia dit la Mai per fi tenia molt sentit, i per fi entenia que al menys en Xavi havia viscut la felicitat abans de la foscor. Que al menys, ella l'havia ajudat a veure la claredat abans de que s'acabés tot.

I allà, entre el fred del Febrer de Barcelona, envoltats de respiració irregular, somriures i rialles, vaig decidir que sense dubte, si l'amor era zero, era des de zero des d'on començava.


	23. Capítol 23

**Seguirem Endavant**

Senyores i senyors, com tot, això s'acaba! Aquest és l'últim capítol oficial d'aquest fic, i de tota la saga! Moltíssimes gràcies a tots els que heu seguit els tres i tots els que heu fet favorite/follows i a tots els que heu deixat totes aquelles reviews que tant m'han alegrat els dies! Espero que hagueu disfrutat llegint-lo tant com jo he disfrutat escrivint-lo, i espero que hagi valgut la pena l'espera i la lectura. De veritat, moltíssimes gràcies per tot, i espero que us acabi d'agradar el final!

Espero que ens veiem en altres fics futurs!

Per entendre el títol: Quan tot s'enlaira - Txarango

feliç lectura!

* * *

**23. Il·lusions dins les maletes **

El dia que els Kudo i la població del Japó que havia vingut a Barcelona temporalment va marxar de la ciutat comtal, va ser un dia nostàlgic i sobretot, trist. Em vaig trobar juntament amb els meus pares davant d'una filera casi interminable de japonesos, i em vaig trobar a punt de plorar quan, un a un, vaig haver de dir adéu. Els meus pares es van acomiadar primer, perquè els hi vaig dir que necessitava uns segons extra per arreplegar els meus pensaments.

Veure a la meva mare abraçar a la Yukiko Kudo em va fer venir encara més llàgrimes als ulls, llàgrimes que vaig haver d'aguantar al menys fins que els meus amics, la gent que s'havia convertit en la meva família, haguessin marxat. El meu pare i en Yusaku Kudo van encaixar mans, i alguna cosa en la mirada que el meu pare li va oferir al novel·lista deia tantes coses que no les vaig entendre totes. Però li demostrava, davant de tot, gratitud.

I llavors els meus pares van acabar d'acomiadar-se de tothom i es van fer enrere, donant-me a mi temps i espai per acomiadar-me, un a un, de tots.

Primer em vaig dirigir als agents de la policia metropolitana de Tòquio, a un extrem de la filera, i en veure les mirades mig tristes amb que em miraven una mica més i començo a plorar sense parar.

La inspectora Sato es va llençar als meus braços la primera.

-Cuida't molt, i no t'emboliquis en més casos dels que puguis resoldre, entesos? I truca'ns, i envia'ns correus i queda't en contacte. –va dir-me, i jo la vaig abraçar igual de fort, tancant els ulls mentre deixava que les seves paraules se'm quedessin gravades a la memòria. –I no facis cap tonteria, em sents?

Jo vaig fer que sí amb el cap. –Cuida't tu també molt. I no deixis escapar a en Takagi. És més bo per tu del que et penses. La pròxima vegada que us vegi ja podeu estar compromesos o casats!

La inspectora Sato es va separar de mi amb una rialla i un assentiment seriós, i es va eixugar unes llàgrimes que li queien per les comissures dels ulls. L'inspector Takagi va fer un pas endavant i jo el vaig abraçar fort. L'home es va sorprendre al principi, però després em va tornar l'abraçada.

-M'alegra no haver-te de comunicar que has d'abandonar el país. –va dir el jove inspector, i jo vaig riure contra la seva espatlla.

-Cuida de la Sato. No deixis que faci res del que ens en penedim tots, sents? I ja et pots preparar per demanar-li matrimoni. –vaig dir-li, i en Takagi va riure contra la meva espatlla. –I cuida't tu també. No et matis fent-te el valent que ens coneixem, Takagi.

-El mateix et podria dir a tu, Aya. –va dir-me. Jo vaig riure i em vaig separar de l'inspector de policia.

En Takagi va tornar al seu lloc al costat de la inspectora Sato, i l'inspector Megure es va apropar a mi, em va oferir la seva mà (amb que jo vaig fer encaixar la meva) i em va dir,

-A veure si el pròxim cop que ens veiem no estàs rodejada de cossos.

I jo vaig riure amb ganes perquè l'inspector Megure sempre tenia unes maneres molt curioses per fer-te veure els seus sentiments. Vaig fer-li que sí amb el cap amb un somriure, i l'home va abaixar el barret lleugerament cap a mi, en símbol de camaraderia. Jo vaig fer el mateix amb el cap.

La Jodie Starling es va apropar a mi poc temps després, i em va abraçar de la mateixa manera que ho havia fet la inspectora Sato.

-Ho sento tant, Aya. –em va repetir. –De veritat, ho sento.

Jo vaig fer que no amb el cap. –Tranquil·la. No passa res.

La dona es va separar de mi i em va donar un sobre marró com aquells que havia vist tants cops a comissaria. Era la mateixa carpeta que m'havien ensenyat el primer cop que m'havien explicat la veritat sobre el cas d'en Xavi, i jo me la vaig mirar sorpresa.

-Agafa'l. –va dir. –Tu et mereixes tenir això més que ningú.

Amb mans tremoloses vaig agafar la carpeta i me la vaig mirar. I quan ho vaig fer, i vaig veure el nom del meu germà imprès a la part superior de la carpeta, vaig haver de somriure. I així de fàcil, em vaig adonar que el cas del meu germà per fi havia quedat tancat.

Vaig sacsejar el cap lleugerament. –No. No sóc jo qui es mereix tenir això. –I em vaig girar i vaig mirar als meus pares, a qui vaig oferir el sobre. –Sou vosaltres.

La meva mare no va poder evitar plorar llàgrimes silencioses, però després, amb mans igual de tremoloses que les meves, va agafar la carpeta de les meves mans i la va abraçar amb forces.

La Jodie em va somriure tendrament, i es va fer enrere per donar pas a en Shuichi Akai, que em mirava amb aquella mirada tan seva.

-Com sempre, un plaer. –va dir, estenent la seva mà de la mateixa manera que ho havia fet l'inspector Megure. Jo el vaig acomiadar igual.

-Sé que el que et va fer la Vermouth va fer mal. Però passi el que passi, l'has de protegir. Qui sap què pot arribar a passar un dia. I ella... Tot i que no ho digui, ho necessitarà. –vaig dir-li. La veritat és que en aquell curt temps havia passat a entendre a la Haibara molt millor que en tot el temps que vaig estar al Japó. Aquella nena era tan semblant a mi, havia passat per tantes coses iguals a les que havia passat jo, que en els seus ulls veia reflectits els meus. I amb un assentiment de l'Akai vaig quedar-me cara a cara amb aquella nena, que em mirava amb un somriure dolç que li havia vist poques vegades.

Em vaig ajupir per poder parlar amb ella millor.

-Sento que t'hagis vist implicada en tot això, Murakami. –va dir-me.

-Després de tot el que hem passat, crec que em pots dir Aya. –vaig dir-li. Ella em va somriure una mica més.

-Doncs llavors em pots dir Ai. –va respondre. Jo li vaig somriure.

-Em sap greu que al final tot hagi acabat així. –vaig dir-li. –Però l'Akai es preocupa per tu més del que et penses, així que no el facis fora. L'entenc perquè ets l'única cosa que li queda de l'Akemi. –vaig dir-li, i en sentir el nom de la seva germana els ulls de la Haibara es van entristir lleugerament.

-Ho sé. –va dir-me. –Ho sé.

Vaig abraçar-la lleugerament però a l'hora amb ganes, i vaig notar com la noia m'agafava igual amb els seus braços petits. –Cuida al Professor Agasa, no deixis que s'engreixi més.

-Ei, que ho he sentit això! –va dir el Professor, i tots vam esclatar a riure mentre la Haibara i jo ens separàvem, i jo abraçava al Professor Agasa.

-Cuidis molt. –vaig dir-li amb un somriure.

-Tu també.

I llavors va arribar el pitjor moment de tots. El moment que havia estat endarrerint el màxim possible, però que al final havia estat del tot inevitable. I és que, mentre veia aquelles sis persones mirant-me amb aquells somriures entristits, vaig fer front al fet que no les tornaria a veure en molt de temps. Que les tornaria a veure segur, però que després d'aquell temps estant junts gairebé cada dia, ara se'm feia casi del tot impossible separar-me.

Els Kudo van caminar cap endavant, i es van palplantar davant meu. Les llàgrimes em cremaven als ulls, però vaig inspirar uns quants cops per evitar que caiguessin. Encara no, al menys. Vaig reunir el coratge per adreçar-me a ells mentre em miraven amb ulls nostàlgics.

-Mai en la meva vida hagués pensat que pogués arribar a tenir dos parells de pares però –vaig dir-lis. –en tot aquest temps, m'heu demostrat tantes coses que ja sou com de la família. I mai us ho podré agrair ho suficient.

I la Yukiko no va poder aguantar més i em va abraçar amb força, com si s'acomiadés del seu propi fill. La vaig aguantar amb les mateixes ganes que ella m'aguantava a mi i després d'uns segons es va separar perquè pogués fer el mateix amb en Yusaku Kudo.

I els pares d'en Shinichi, aquella parella que m'ho havia donat tot, que s'havia sacrificat mil cops per mi i que sempre havia estat allà fins i tot quan els meus propis pares m'havien fallat, es van fer enrere perquè m'acomiadés dels meus millors amics.

La Kazuha va començar a plorar fins i tot abans d'abraçar-me, i quan ho va fer, no va poder contenir les llàgrimes. Tant, que jo mateixa vaig tenir molts problemes per contenir-les. Vam estar-nos uns segons en silenci abraçades mentre la noia plorava, i després per fi va parlar.

-No et fiquis en res que sigui perillós. No facis com en Heiji i en Kudo i no siguis idiota. I ja ens pots venir a veure passi el que passi. No t'ho perdonaré mai si no et torno a veure, ho entens? –va dir, una mica enfadada. Jo vaig riure.

-I tant que sí. –vaig dir-li. –Cuida't molt, i no deixis que en Hattori faci res del que se'n penedeixi.

-Tranquil·la, el tinc controlat. –va dir entre plors.

-Et trobaré a faltar molt, Kazuha. –vaig dir-li, la sinceritat tant evident en el meu to que no hagués pogut ni dissimular-ho.

-Jo també, Aya. –va dir.

I ens vam quedar abraçades una estona més fins que en Hattori la va apartar de mi lleugerament i el noi es va quedar davant meu.

Jo vaig deixar anar un petit riure. –Hattori.

-Murakami. –va somriure'm el noi.

I quan em va dedicar la seva mirada de detectiu, amb la gorra inclosa, vaig llençar-me a abraçar-lo igual de fort que la Kazuha. Perquè en Shinichi havia estat molt important per mi, però en Heiji Hattori ho havia estat igual. En Heiji Hattori, el noi que em va voler demostrar que era igual de bo que en Shinichi, no m'ho va haver de demostrar mai perquè ja ho sabia. Ja sabia que en Heiji Hattori era un dels nois més brillants del segle, i que qualsevol persona que hagués tingut relació amb ell era molt, molt, i molt afortunada. En Hattori m'havia salvat la vida tants cops i de tantes maneres, que separar-me d'ell i de la Kazuha em feia un mal terrible.

-No et posis en perill de manera estúpida. –vaig dir-li. –Ni tu ni la Kazuha. Protegeix-la passi el que passi i no la deixis anar mai. Si ho fas, te'n penediràs. Sé que l'estimes i ella a tu, no ho perdeu mai això. –vaig dir-li, i en Hattori, en comptes de fer broma o de posar-se vermell, va assentir seriosament amb el cap.

-I tu no facis cap tonteria. Deixa de fer de detectiu i concentra't en un futur millor, amb menys perill. –va dir-me, i va sonar tan seriós que vaig haver d'engolir fort. –Que no ens tindràs a en Kudo i a mi per salvar-te. –va riure.

-Idiota. –vaig riure jo. –Em puc salvar jo soleta, saps?

Es va separar de mi i em va mirar amb un somriure abans de dir,

-I tant que ho sé.

L'acomiadament d'en Hattori significava una cosa per sobre de totes les altres per mi. Significava que ara sí, d'una vegada per totes i sense poder fer res per evitar-ho, havia d'acomiadar-me de les dues persones que m'havien fet feliç durant tant de temps. M'havia d'acomiadar de les dues persones que m'havien fet la persona que era ara, i que m'havien ensenyat tantes coses de l'amor i de la vida que mai els hi podria agrair ho suficient. M'havia d'acomiadar d'aquells que havien estat la meva família més que cap altre persona. D'aquells que m'havien inspirat tant a aconseguir tot el que em proposava i d'aquells que m'havien explicat sense paraules el valor de l'amistat.

La Ran Mouri s'ho va pensar bastant abans d'apropar-se a mi, i quan ho va fer ho va fer amb un pas lent i tranquil, com si ella també intentés demorar allò que tots sabíem que era inevitable. I quan va aixecar el cap per mirar-me, amb aquells ulls nostàlgics plens de llàgrimes que encara no queien, vaig pensar en aquell dia que la vaig trobar per casualitat als carrers de Barcelona, i en l'alegria que em va provocar veure-la allà. I en contrast, la tristesa i l'angoixa agredolça que sentia en aquells moments semblava inigualable. Em feia tant feliç haver-la tornat a veure, a ella i a en Shinichi, que la tristesa d'aquell moment em va semblar només un altre obstacle que es podia superar fàcilment.

Jo vaig fer que no amb el cap com per dir-me que no ploraria, i la Ran em va entendre perquè va riure una mica.

-Mai et podré agrair ho suficient tot el que has fet per mi, Ran. –vaig dir-li, tan sincera com ho havia estat amb tots els altres, i encara més. –I mai entendràs tot el que signifiques per mi. Però ens tornarem a veure. Això no és un adéu. És un fins després.

Va ser llavors que la Ran em va abraçar. I l'abraçada va ser igual d'emotiva que aquella que em va fer el primer cop que la vaig tornar a veure, anys després. I la noia plorava silenciosament mentre deia,

-Si us plau vine a veure'ns. Envia'ns correus i truca'ns. No pot passar el que l'altre vegada, Aya. –va gairebé suplicar-me, i davant la petició tan desesperada de la meva amiga per no perdre el contacte, vaig tancar els ulls perquè les llàgrimes havien començat a caure. –Cuida't molt, i no facis res dolent.

Jo li vaig fer que sí amb el cap. –Cuida en Shinichi. No deixis que s'atabali gaire amb els casos, i fes-lo fora d'un cas abans que li torni a passar una cosa com l'organització. –vaig dir-li, i ella va fer que sí. –Cuideu-vos molt i no us baralleu. Si us plau no us baralleu.

Vaig negar-me a separar-me de la jove karateka durant uns segons més perquè vaig entendre de sobte que podria ser l'última vegada en molt de temps que l'abraçava. Només quan va ser del tot necessari separar-me d'ella ho vaig fer, i mentre la noia es feia enrere vaig eixugar-me les llàgrimes que m'havien caigut.

Abans d'apropar-se a mi, en Shinichi va fer-li un petó a dalt del cap a la noia, que plorava de valent, i li va xiuxiuejar alguna cosa a l'orella. I després, quan la noia li va fer que sí amb el cap lleugerament, el noi va apropar-se el tros que quedava fins a mi.

Quan me'l vaig mirar als ulls, aquell noi tant valent i ben plantat que ho havia significat tot en tantes maneres per mi, no vaig poder evitar les llàgrimes que es van escapar dels meus ulls. En Shinichi Kudo no només havia format una gran part de la meva vida, sinó que m'havia convertit plenament en la persona que era ara. M'havia ensenyat com veure la vida i com lluitar sense rendir-me, i havia aconseguit ajudar-me a solucionar el cas del meu germà, que havia ocupat la major part de la meva vida. En tant poc temps s'havia convertit en el germà que havia perdut, i m'havia ensenyat tantes coses, que a dia d'avui encara no tinc les paraules suficients per explicar-ho i agrair-li. Havia estat, fàcilment, una de les persones més importants de la meva vida.

-Al menys aquest cop he pogut acomiadar-me. –vaig dir-li entre llàgrimes, i en sentir allò en Shinichi em va dedicar uns ulls tristos i em va abraçar amb força. –No t'emboliquis en casos massa grans, que com et torni a passar lo de l'organització, et mato! –vaig dir-li, i el noi va deixar anar un riure. –Fes el que has de fer, i no deixis que les teves activitats detectivesques t'impedeixin ser un adolescent normal.

El noi va fer que sí amb el cap i em va donar temps per acabar de parlar.

-Cuida de la Ran. Molt. No deixis que li passi res dolent mai, o et juro que et faig una cara nova i després et mato. És increïblement pacient, però ja heu passat per suficients obstacles com per tirar-ho tot a norris, no et sembla? –vaig dir-li.

-T'ho prometo. –em va dir. Jo vaig riure una mica.

-Gràcies. Mil cops. Per tot el que has fet sempre per mi. –vaig dir-li finalment, sense saber de quina altra manera podia explicar-li allò que sentia.

-Sento haver-te fet passar per tot el que t'he fet passar.

Jo vaig fer que no amb el cap violentament. –Ha valgut la pena, creu-me.

El noi va somriure contra la meva espatlla.

-No m'oblideu, vale? –vaig demanar entre plors.

-Impossible. –va respondre'm sincer. –No ens oblidis tu a nosaltres.

Vaig riure –Impossible.

En Shinichi Kudo es va separar de mi finalment i va tornar al costat de la Ran, a qui va passar una mà per l'esquena per tranquil·litzar-la de la mateixa manera que ho estava fent en Hattori amb la Kazuha. Me'ls vaig mirar per últim cop, tots en una semi-fila mirant-me fixament amb ulls melancòlics i vaig decidir que segur que no era l'últim cop que els veia.

-Ens tornarem a veure. –vaig dir. Era una afirmació i no una pregunta. Ho tenia clar. Tenia clar que mai deixaria que es repetís tot allò que havia passat anys enrere. Tenia il·lusió i tenia esperança, i tot i que en aquell moment semblava impossible, sabia que algun dia els tornaria a veure.

I dins del meu cor, no hi havia res que anhelés amb tanta esperança.


	24. Epíleg

**Seguirem Endavant**

feliç lectura!

* * *

**Epíleg**

-Ja vols dir que anem bé?

-Que sí pesat. Què et creus, que amb tres anys se m'obliden els carrers d'una ciutat o què?

-Jo només dic que no sembla que sigui per aquí.

-Ai caram, i ara què ets tu, l'expert en aquest barri o què?

-No però...

-O és que potser m'estàs dient que tu també vas viure aquí i et saps els carrers?

-Saps que no vull dir això...

-Doncs llavors no em dubtis.

-Cony, Aya, només preguntava a veure si anàvem bé! –va exclamar el noi.

-I jo ja t'he dit que anem perfectament. –vaig respondre-li a en Martí, mentre em guiava amb un petit mapa que duia agafat a la mà esquerra mentre estirava de la maleta amb la mà dreta.

-Però la dona aquesta no t'ha ofert venir-nos a buscar a l'aeroport? –va preguntar-me el noi, al meu costat.

-Yukiko. –vaig aclarir-li. –Es diu Yukiko. I sí, però es veu que al final ella i en Yusaku han hagut de marxar a Alemanya per un cas urgent d'en Yusaku, així que al final res.

-Quina murga. –va queixar-se el noi.

-Nano, deixa de queixar-te que a sobre que som aquí no t'estaràs cada dia queixant-te.

-Com estiguem perduts et mato... –va murmurar.

-En el fons m'estimes i ho saps. –vaig dir-li jo amb un somriure, i el noi va fer veure que sospirava. –Aha! –vaig exclamar jo, en veure un carrer. –És aquí, és aquí!

-Per fi! –va exclamar en Martí.

En arribar a mig carrer ens vam parar en sec i vam veure, davant nostre en tot el seu esplendor, la meravellosa i fantàstica mansió Kudo.

-Què? Entrem? –va preguntar-me. Jo, que m'havia quedat casi glaçada davant de la casa de l'emoció i l'alegria, vaig fer que sí amb el cap lentament. –Tranquil·la, -va dir en Martí, agafant-me la mà. Tot serà igual que abans, ja ho veuràs.

Jo vaig empassar fort i vaig fer que sí amb el cap, i amb el dit índex vaig trucar al timbre. En menys de deu segons la porta es va obrir.

-Caram, si que has trigat en arribar. Què t'has perdut? –va punxar-me una veu que coneixia molt bé.

-Shinichi! –va escridassar-lo una veu femenina al seu costat.

Jo no vaig evitar somriure àmpliament.

-Mira eh, no comencem que acabem d'arribar i tenim molts dies per aguantar-nos!


End file.
